El Jinchuriki Jurásico
by Janshin
Summary: ¿que creen que pasaría si Naruto fuera rescatado en el valle del fin? y si fuera tomado por una nave en el cielo?, todo eso y más en este Fic NaruXZoe, compañero Dino de Naruto Saurophaganax
1. Chapter 1

**El Jinchuriki Jurásico "Porlogo"**

Muchos conocen la leyenda de Uzumaki Naruto, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, hijo del Yondaime Hokague Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina la Akai Chishio no Habanero (habanera sangrienta), el joven Naruto estaba destinado a un gran futuro como como Nanadaime (séptimo) Hokague, al lado de quien sería su esposa Hyuga Hinata, pero que pasaría si la historia no ocurriera como fue trazada…¿Y si el joven Jinchuriki tuviera una aventura en otro tiempo? y hubiese vivido otra vida...

Nos encontramos ahora en el Valle del Fin donde se veía al Jinchuriki rubio en la estatua del Shodaime Hokague y uno de los fundadores de Konohagakure no sato, Senju Hashirama, el joven rubio estaba con el manto del Kyubi con una cola, sus ojos eran rojos y con la pupila rasgada, sus marcas de bigotes eran más notorias y de su boca sobresalían colmillos, su mono naranja estaba desgarrado en distintas partes de su cuerpo y en su mano derecha se veía una esfera azulada en espiral, era nada más y nada menos que su técnica preferida, el Rasengan.

Mientras que en la estatua de en frente que era la de Uchiha Madara el segundo fundador de Konoha y fundador del clan Uchiha, en dicha estatua se encontraba al que el rubio consideraba su mejor amigo y Rival, Uchiha Sasuke, quien ahora mismo tenía la piel gris oscuro un cabello largo hasta media espalda en puntas y azul oscuro, sus labios parecían estar pintados en un tono de violeta, sus ojos eran negros y tenían el Sharingan completo en ellos, en su nariz parecía haber una estrella en negro y en su espalda había unas enormes manos que funcionaban como alas, Sasuke es el único sobreviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha hace 7 años, a parte de su hermano mayor Uchiha Itachi el responsable de la masacre de su propia familia, Sasuke había desertado de Konoha para ir en busca de poder con el Ebi-Sannin (sabio de las serpientes) Orochimaru, para así poder vengar a su clan y matar a su hermano, aunque el no conto que su rival viniera a buscarlo para llevarlo de regreso a su aldea.

—¡Sasuke termina con esto y regresa a la aldea!—grito el rubio Jinchuriki molesto al ver que el chico que consideraba un amigo e incluso un hermano, estaba haciendo esto solo por venganza, pero su única respuesta fue...

—Ni lo sueñes Dobe…Orochimaru me dará el poder que necesito para matar a Itachi…y con eso vengare a mi clan—hablo el sucesor de los Uchiha, mientras cargaba en su mano el Chidori, que por causa del sello maldito se volvió negro y aún más poderoso.

—Bien…si no vuelves por voluntad…..lo harás a la fuerza—hablo el sucesor del rayo amarillo y la habanera sangrienta, para luego mirar directo al Uchiha.

En eso hubo un momento en el que ambos lados se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, para luego un pétalo de flor callera justo en medio a ellos y cuando dicho pétalo quedo en el fondo de la cascada haciendo un ruido seco, ambos Shinobis saltaron de sus respectivas estatuas causando un fuerte choque expansivo donde estaban parados.

Con eso se veía como Sasuke usaba sus alas/manos gigantes para impulsarse más hacia el Jinchuriki oji-azul, mientras que el susodicho gracias al Chakra del Kyubi tuvo un mejor impulso logrando así llegar hasta donde estaba su antiguo amigo.

—¡SASUKE!—lanzo un potente grito el rubio, mientras exponía su Rasengan contra al que consideraba un hermano

—¡NARUTO!—gritó el poseedor del Sharingan de la misma manera, lanzando el ataque Chidori contra su rival

—¡RASENGAN!

—¡CHIDORI!

Luego de eso hubo un momento de silencio en lo que ambas técnicas chocaron, para luego una poderosa explosión apareciera en toda la zona enviando a volar los arboles cercanos, causando grandes temblores y destruyendo parte de las estatuas de los fundadores de Konoha.

(Mientras tanto en un túnel temporal)

Se podía ver como estaba la nave/máquina del tiempo conocida como la B-gland y dentro de ella estaban los integrantes del equipo D, uno de ellos era un chico de no más de 12 años, cabello amarillo, ojos azul marino y de piel blanca, usaba una chaqueta azul marino con toques celestes en el centro, unos pantalones grises claros, una botas blancas y un collar con lo que parecía ser un hueso de dinosaurio.

Luego de él había una chica había una chica peli rosada oscura con el cabello atado en coletas, ojos azules verdosos y de piel ligeramente bronceada, ella su torso desnudo, camisa de manga corta, color negro con un chaleco desabrochado sobre él. Ella también lleva shorts que coinciden con su chaleco, largos calcetines negros y zapatillas de deporte. Ella tiene una gargantilla de color verde y un collar de dientes de dinosaurios, así como un brazalete de color verde y gafas de sol como doble cámara.

Y al final había un chico de no más de 13 años, tenía piel pálida, el pelo de punta redonda color marrón y grandes ojos de color azul oscuro. Lleva un saco rojo de manga corta con capucha amarilla y un bolso negro en el abdomen decoradas con un diente de dinosaurio. También lleva los pantalones jeans de color anaranjado, zapatillas rojas y guantes sin dedos de color rojo. La mayor parte distintiva de todos, lleva una visera con una sombra clara y cuernos Triceratops que doblar para arriba como linternas.

Ellos eran los 3 integrantes del equipo D, Max Taylor, Rex Owen y Zoe Drake, que ahora estaban en una lucha para salvar a sus padres de unos villanos que los secuestraron hace días y últimamente estaban en una busca por las llamadas piedras cósmicas, estas poseían grandes poderes que podrían destruir al universo completo y más, por lo que ellos trataban de evitar que cayeran en manos de los que conocían como "Piratas espaciales".

Junto a ellos había un androide que tenía apariencia humana, cabello gris opaco, grandes cejas del mismo color, ojos de vidrio con sensores dentro, y un bigote pequeño, el usaba todo un traje de azul con detalles amarillos y guantes blancos con botas negras.

Y al final, pero no menos importantes, la conocida pandilla Alpha

Uno de los integrantes era una mujer de cabello verdoso, ojos avellanos y piel pálida, ella lleva un traje oscuro-mono como el rojo, donde se conecta con su gargantilla de la pandilla alpha Alpha. Un recorte en forma de diamante en su mono revela su lleva un manto de color burdeos, con bordes sus brazos, ella tiene un guante de color rosa claro que revela sus dedos y se prepara para la parte superior del brazo,Lleva zapatos de tacón rojo.

Luego había un sujeto gordo y cabello azul en punta hacia arriba, ojos azules, piel ligeramente bronceada y con 3 pecas en cada mejilla, usaba una camisa mangas cortas con el símbolo de la pandilla alpha en ella, unos pantalones de tirantes verdes, unos guantes rosa oscuras y botas oscuras.

Y al final había un sujeto escuálido de cabello negro con 2 mechones saliendo sobre su cabeza, lentes oscuros y piel pálida, lleva una especie de traje oscuro con toques morados con el emblema de la pandilla Alpha en su hombro derecho y con una camisa roja debajo del traje, además de que en sus ojos tenia gafas oscuras.

Ahora mismo todos en la B-gland estaban en un viaje temporal después de salir de la era pirata y perder la segunda piedra cósmica (la azul) ante los piratas espaciales, pero ellos aún no perdían las esperanzas de que pronto consiguieran alguna y con eso podrían cambiarla por sus padres.

En eso un destello de luz apareció llamando la atención de todos, era nada más y menos que el Pterosaurio de luz que les dio la misión en primer lugar y al verlo todos fueron a la parte delantera de la nave y al llegar todos vieron al Pterosaurio.

—Pterosaurio, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso es otra piedra cósmica?—preguntó Max al Dinosaurio de luz.

—No, esta vez es por algo más importante…una misión que deben terminar de inmediato—hablo el pterosaurio confundiendo a los viajeros del tiempo.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que salvar el universo?—preguntó Rex intrigado.

—Me temo que sus fuerzas no son suficientes para detener a los Piratas del tiempo…por lo que deben conseguir a alguien más en su grupo—hablo el pterosaurio seriamente sorprendiendo a todos.

—¿Pero dónde conseguiremos a alguien que nos ayude?—pregunto Zoe un poco preocupada por lo que dijo el Dinosaurio del tiempo.

—No se preocupen…los enviare al tiempo exacto…ustedes deberán elegir bien a su nuevo compañero—hablo el dino, para luego guiar a toda la nave del tiempo por un hoyo dimensional…a la era Shinobi.

¿Que hará el Equipo D y los demás cuando lleguen a la era shinobi? ¿Que sucederá con Naruto y Sasuke en su pelea? descubrirlo en el siguiente cap de el Jinchuriki Jurásico


	2. Chapter 2: El viaje comienza

**El Jinchuriki Jurásico Capitulo 1 "El viaje comienza"**

Anteriormente en la B-gland, el pterosaurio los había enviado por el hoyo dimensional a un destino que era desconocido para ellos y sin más llegaron a la época…la era Shinobi.

(En el valle del fin)

Una vez que la explosión termino, se podía ver como estaba el joven Jinchuriki sobre el suelo, ya sin el manto del Kyubi, inconsciente y muy herido, sus ropas ahora estaban desgarradas y había mucha sangre saliendo de su y torso, su brazo ahora estaba inutilizado y su mano estaba casi quemada por completo.

Mientras que el Uchiha parecía estar en mejores condiciones, ya que él estaba de pie mirando el cuerpo de su rival, y lo peor que el Uchiha tenía era en rastro de sangre saliendo de su hombro llegando hasta la punta de sus dedos. El Uchiha parecía estar sonriendo al ver tan mal a su rival y en eso el saco un Kunai de su porta Kunais y se acercó lentamente al Jinchuriki inconsciente.

—Gracias Naruto….gracias a ti, conseguiré el Mayenkyo Sharingan—hablo el Uchiha desertor, mientras estaba por matar al rubio, quien no podía defenderse.

(Dentro del sub-consciente de Naruto)

Allí se podía ver lo que parecía ser unas alcantarillas goteantes y más al fondo se podía ver una inmensa jaula y en el centro de dicha jaula se veía un papel con el Kanji de "Sello". Dentro de la jaula estaba uno de las bestias más poderosas y según los Shinobis, peligrosa, del mundo, el Kyubi no Yoko, el Kyubi era un enorme zorro anaranjado, con ojos rojos de pupila rasgada, unos impresionantes colmillos y nueve grandes colas detrás de él. Ahora mismo el Kyubi estaba tratando de destruir la jaula que lo mantenía preso, no para escapar, si no para matar al sucesor de los Uchiha, por estar a punto de matar a quien fue la única persona que lo vio como un amigo y no como un monstruo o fuente de poder, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ya que por más que lo intentara el poderoso Bijuu, no podía romper el sello y ayudar a su amigo, y a este paso ni él, ni el rubio sobrevivirían.

(De regreso con la pelea)

Ahora se veía como Sasuke tenía sujetado del cuello de la ropa al moribundo Rubio y estaba a punto de clavarle el Kunai en el corazón

—Adiós…Naruto—dice el poseedor del Sharingan, pero antes de poder moverse escucho un estruendo y una gran nube de polvo se levantó cerca de él, cuando el polvo se disipo se pudo ver a 3 grandes bestias frente a él. Una de ellas era grande y amarilla con enormes cuernos blancos en su frente y uno pequeño en su nariz, tenía muchas escamas a lo alrededor de su cuerpo, una larga cola y su boca parecía un pico de águila.

Luego estaba una bestia azul, más pequeña a comparación de la primera, esta tenía 2 pequeños, pero notorios, cuernos en su cabeza de color amarillo, al igual que la bestia anterior, esta estaba cubierta de escamas y tenía una gran y larga cola, pero a diferencia de la primera, este Denia brazos cortos, pro con azuladas garras y pies largos, lo cual lo hacía muy rápido.

Y al final había una gran bestia verde con toques violeta oscuro en su espalda, está tenía un cuerno (no sé cómo se llama eso) en la parte trasera de su cabeza, sus brazos eran un poco cortos y sus pies eran gruesos, perfectos para resistir una caída y al final tenía una cola no muy larga a comparación de las primeras dos bestias.

Estos eran un Triceratops, un Carnotauro y una Parasaurolophus y al verlos el vengador Uchiha apretó los dientes

—¿De dónde salieron estas bestias?—se preguntó el pelinegro a si mismo apretando los dientes y en eso noto un extraño objeto volando sobre el valle del fin (B-galnd)

(10 minutos antes en la B-gland)

Se podía ver como la B-gland había llegado a su destino, gracias al Pterosaurio y cuando Jonathan revisa en la base de datos descubre que estaba en la era Shinobi un periodo mucho antes del Jurásico y claro que el saber esta información fue una gran sorpresa para todos, pero no pudieron reaccionar por el momento, ya que vieron como una poderosa explosión azoto la zona haciendo que la vane se saliera de curso por un momento, pero cuando la explosión se acabó, pudieron encontrar al origen de ello y cuando se acercaron a la zona (el valle del fin) pudieron ver cómo había 2 jóvenes y uno de ellos estaba muy malherido, mientras que el otro lo sujeto del cuello y parecía estar por matarlo.

—Oh no, tenemos que ir a ayudarlo—hablo Max viendo cómo se desarrollaba el final del encuentro y no le agradaba el resultado.

—Pero Max, no podemos irrumpir en la historia—hablo Jonathan al peli-marrón.

—Eso no importa Jonathan, ese chico va a morir si no lo ayudamos—hablo Rex esta vez seriamente, mientras miraba como el chico rubio en punta estaba por morir a manos del pelinegro.

—No se diga más. Es hora de salvarlo—hablo Zoe, mientras preparaba su Dino-brazalete y salía de la nave en un rayo multicolor junto a sus amigos y al llegar cerca de donde estaba la pelea...

—¡DINO PASE!—se escuchó el grito de el trio de amigos y luego de eso aparecieron los dinosaurios en el campo de batalla.

(En el presente)

Ahora mismo se veía como Sasuke estaba molesto por que aparecieran unas grandes bestias, cuando estaba por conseguir poder para matar a su hermano, pero debido a sus heridas de la batalla anterior, no podía hacerle frente a estas criaturas, por lo que dejo al rubio a su suerte y luego huyo de la zona y se fue directo a la guarida de Orochimaru, por poder.

Cuando el vengador Uchiha huyo de la zona los Dinosaurios brillaron en color amarillo, verde y azul, para luego volverse cartas e ir a las manos de sus dueños/amigos, luego de eso ellos corrieron al cuerpo del rubio Jinchuriki inconsciente y lo vieron muy malherido casi al borde de la muerte.

Al verlo de esa manera a todos les dio horros, ya que nunca vieron a nadie con tantas heridas en su cuerpo, pero al ver que seguía vivo, rápidamente Rex presiono un botón de su dino-brazalete y hablo…

—Jonathan, rapido regrésanos a la nave y asegúrate de llevar a este chico con nosotros—habla Rex en orden, mientras se escuchó una afirmación de su brazalete por parte de Jonathan y luego el mismo rayo multicolor que los envió a la zona de batalla apareció y cuando este desaparece, tanto el trio de amigos como el Jinchuriki rubio desaparecieron de la zona y con ello la B-gland entro en el túnel del tiempo yéndose de la era Shinobi…aunque ellos no notaron que un peli plateado con un ojo tapado llego a la zona y al ver la destrucción y de no ver ni al rubio, ni al Uchiha, él simplemente pudo bajar la cabeza con tristeza y pensar.

— _Lo siento…Minato-sensei…le falle…no pude proteger a Naruto_ —pensó el peli plateado, mientras una lagrima se le escapa de sus ojos y luego se va del valle del fin, creyendo que el rubio había muerto.

(Dentro de la B-gland)

Una vez que todos regresaron a la máquina del tiempo y de que esta partiera a otro tiempo, todos vieron el estado del Jinchuriki y se espantaron por tanta sangre y heridas en su cuerpo, por lo que rápidamente el equipo D y Alpha con ayuda de Jonathan, lo llevaron a lo que parecían ser capsulas y luego de quitarle su mono naranja, dejándolo con solo una camisa blanca con un remolino en el centro y de quitarle la bandana que tenia en la frente, Jonathan metió al Uzumaki inconsciente dentro de una capsula de su tamaño y luego la cerro, para así comenzar el proceso de sanación.

Luego de eso Jonathan dijo que debían dejar solo al Jinchuriki rubio para que sanara y que su curación podría llevar horas o incluso días por sus heridas, ante eso todos los presentes asintieron y salieron de allí, dejando al rubio solo, quien parecía comenzar a abrir los ojos.

—¿Dónde…estoy?—preguntó el rubio, para luego desmayarse nuevamente por el cansancio, mientras que dentro de él…

(En el sub-consiente de Naruto)

Ahora mismo se podía ver como el Kyubi no Kitsune, parecía estar más calmado por como su único amigo fue salvado por esos extraños con sus bestias, pero él sabía que no debía confiarse de ellos al menos no mucho y luego de eso el procedió a enviarle su chakra al rubio, para sanarlo más rápido.

(Dos hora más tarde)

Luego de que todo pareciera estar en calma en donde el rubio estaba, este pareció abrir los ojos lentamente y un poco adolorido, aunque era bueno, ya que era señal de que seguía vivo e interiormente le agradecía a su inquilino por ayudarle a sanar, pero en eso noto donde estaba y entro en pánico, ya que no era la enfermería de Konoha…y ningún lugar que el conociera.

En eso trato de moverse y la puerta de la capsula donde estaba se abre, dejándole salir, una vez que el descendiente del Yondaime Hokage sale de esa Capsula, nota que la habitación donde estaba era muy…avanzada, para él y presa del pánico sale corriendo de la habitación sin notar que no tenía su mono naranja, ni su banda de Konoha.

Aunque minutos después de que él se escapara de esa habitación, se pudo ver como Zoe había entrado en la habitación, para ver como el chico de nombre desconocido para ella estaba, pero al ver que no estaba ella se asustó un poco, ya que alguien así de herido no podía ir por allí como si nada y en eso ella hace lo primero que se le viene a la mente y eso es salir de esa habitación corriendo para buscarlo o al menos encontrar a sus amigos para avisarles.

Luego de unos minutos de búsqueda Zoe pudo encontrar al rubio Jinchuriki y este estaba en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio, ya que habita mucha tecnología alrededor y sinceramente a él le parecía muy interesante o impactante todas las maquinas que había en ese lugar.

En eso el joven Jinchuriki sintió que era vigilado, por lo que volteo y noto que la peli-rosada con el cabello en coletas lo miraba y al verla el oji-azul, trato de tomar un Kunai de su porta Kunais para defenderse, pero en eso noto que no lo traía, lo cual le hizo abrir los, ojos y luego noto que tampoco traía su mono naranja o su banda de Konoha, lo cual le hizo entrar en pánico, por estar en un lugar desconocido sin armas.

Mientras que Zoe al ver que el chico rubio parecía estar buscando algo ella se acercó lentamente, para no espantarlo y le pregunta…

—¿Qué estás buscando?—le preguntó la oji-verde curiosa y al verla tan cerca el Rubio se aleja un poco y la mira seriamente.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó el rubio Jinchuriki seriamente, mientras estaba en pose de batalla, listo para contrarrestar algún movimiento hostil, causando confusión de la chica de cabello rosa.

—Bueno…mi nombre es Zoe Drake—le responde amablemente la oji-verde, aunque eso no pareció cambiar la conducta del Shinobi.

—¿Cómo llegue aquí?—le preguntó nuevamente el Shinobi seriamente, mientras parecía estar calmando un poco sus manos.

—Bueno…mis amigos y yo, vimos que estabas por morir a manos de alguien…y decidimos ayudarte—le responde sonriendo la domadora de Dinosaurios de Yerba y en eso noto que las heridas del rubio ya no estaban y se sorprende mucho, ya que esas heridas eran mortales y se necesitaban al menos 24 horas para sanarse.

Mientras que el rubio lentamente dejaba su pose de batalla, ya que pudo sentir que la persona frente a él no era hostil…aunque el recordar lo que paso con su mejor amigo le entristecía, ya que no pudo cumplir su promesa, pero en eso escucho a la chica hablarle

—Oye…¿Qué les paso a tus heridas? Eran muchas, es imposible que sanaran tan rápido—hablo/preguntó Zoe sorprendida y al escucharla el rubio se rio un poco y le responde.

—Bueno, siempre fui de curación rápida…puedo tener una fractura en mi brazo y al día siguiente tenerlo como nuevo—le responde el Jinchuriki rubio sonriendo a su manera y sorprendiendo de gran manera a la peli-rosada, ya que eso no era posible.

En eso antes de que ella pudiese hablarle nuevamente, el rubio se le acercó y le pregunta

—Etto…Zoe-chan…¿dónde estoy?—le preguntó el rubio Jinchuriki sonriendo a la chica de cabello en coletas, quien salió de su sorpresa para contestar.

—Oh bueno…esto es la B-gland…o como casi todos la conocen, la máquina del tiempo—le responde Zoe sonriéndole al ver la confianza que el rubio le tenía, pero por esas palabras el Jinchuriki del Kyubi solo reacción de una manera.

—¡NANI!...

Espero que les gustara el capítulo de hoy me frite el cerebro para tenerlo listo, pero valio la pena y espero les guste…

¿Cómo creen que reaccione Naruto tras saber dónde está...? (sin contar la que ya vieron), ¿A caso Konoha dará por muerto a Naruto Uzumaki así como así?... ¿Qué reacción tendrán los seres queridos de Naruto ante esta noticia de su supuesta muerte?... y ¿Que pasara ahora que Naruto está a bordo del B-gland?


	3. Chapter 3: haciendo nuevas amistades

**El Jinchuriki Jurásico capítulo 2 "Haciendo nuevas amistades"**

Ahora se podía ver como el joven Jinchuriki rubio estaba muy sorprendido, casi en Shock pro lo que acababa de escuchar de la chica recientemente nombrada Zoe y su revelación de que estaba en una máquina del tiempo, el viento era lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar, ya que desde que el joven rubio seso su grito, ninguno de ellos había dicho palara alguna, el joven rubio por la sorpresa y la amante de dinosaurios porque quedo sorprendida por el grito que dio el chico frente a ella, luego de unos momentos el rubio comenzó a murmurar levemente.

—Máquina del tiempo, máquina del tiempo….espera un momento….¿qué es una máquina del tiempo?—preguntó el rubio Jinchuriki pasando de estar en Shock, a estar muy confundido, haciendo que la peli rosada de coletas, casi tropezara con unas cosas y luego se riera un poco por la actitud del rubio y en eso ella decide responderle.

—Veras, una máquina del tiempo es una nave que te permite ir en adelante o atrás en el tiempo—respondió la domadora de la yerba como puede, mientras el rubio hacia su propia teoría en su cabeza.

—¿Es como un reloj que realmente atrasa el tiempo?—preguntó el rubio en pose pensativa, mientras la chica de cabello rosado lo piensa por un momento y luego asiente

—Sí, digamos que es parecido—responde ella sonriendo, causándole un sonrojo leve al rubio ya que esa sonrisa le hizo recordar a alguien de su tiempo.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando y/o preguntando, las puertas se abrieron y se ve como los domadores de dinos del rayo y viento entraron al laboratorios y parecían estar preocupados.

—Zoe tenemos problemas, ese chico escapo de la capsula—hablo el rubio de viento viendo a su amiga de espalda en el Angulo justo, que hacía que los domadores no vieran al rubio del otro lado.

—Descuiden, el esta aquí—hablo en respuesta al peli-rosada, mientras se movía a un lado, permitiendo que sus amigos vieran al Jinchuriki del Kyubi allí mismo, sorprendiendo al Dúo recién llegado.

—Hola—saludo el jinchuriki sonriendo a su manera y en respuesta ambos chicos levantaron sus manos en señal de saludo, aun sorprendidos.

—Max, Rex, él es…es….ups olvide preguntarte tu nombre—hablo apenada la chica de coletas, mientras el contenedor rubio sonreía aún más

—Jeje no hay problema, soy Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo—se presentó el rubio al trio de Tamers de dinos, confundiéndolos un poco.

—¿Uzumaki? Es un nombre extraño—hablo Zoe con una mano en el mentón, haciendo reír levemente al rubio.

—Ese es mi apellido, mi nombre es Naruto—hablo nuevamente el rubio sonriéndole y aclarándole ese detalle a la peli rosada de la yerba y haciendo que ella se sonrojara por su sonrisa.

Momentos después ella se recupera y decide continuar con lo que hacia

—Bueno, él es Uzumaki Naruto—hablo una vez más la domadora de la yerba, terminando la presentación del rubio a sus amigos, para posteriormente mirarlo a el—Y Naruto, ellos son mis amigos, Maz Taylor y Rex Owen…quiero decir Rex Ancient—hablo Zoe presentándole al rubio a sus amigos y haciendo que los susodichos dejaran atrás sus sorpresa, para acercarse al rubio.

—Es un gusto conocerte Naruto—hablo Rex extendiéndole su mano en señal de saludo.

—El gusto es mío Rex—hablo el rubio sonriendo y correspondiendo al gesto y en eso el peli-marrón se acercó y le extendió el puño al rubio.

—Bueno me alegra conocerte Naruto—hablo Max sonriendo a su manera, contagiándole la sonrisa al Jinchuriki, quien choco su puño con el del Tamer de dinosaurios relámpagos.

—Lo mismo digo Max—hablo el rubio y con eso terminaron las presentaciones.

Momentos después tanto el rubio como el peli-marrón recordaron por qué buscaban al Jinchuriki…las heridas de su cuerpo, pero al verlo notaron que dichas heridas ya no estaban, como si se hubiesen curado, lo cual los sorprendió, ya que semejantes heridas, sumados a la pérdida de sangre, tardaría con suerte una semana en sanar por completo…y al ver al rubio Jinchuriki allí totalmente sano era algo que los sorprendía, ya que era imposible, en eso Rex se le acercó un poco al contenedor del Kyubi.

—Oye Naruto…respóndeme algo…¿qué paso con las heridas que tenías en el cuerpo?—pregunto el joven Ancient sorprendido y al escuchar la pregunta el sucesor del Yondaime sonríe.

—Bueno…gracias a ciertas cierta cosa que paso cuando era un bebe…me dio la cualidad de ser de rápida curación…así como le explique a Zoe-chan hace un momento, mi brazo puede romperse en un día y al siguiente ya estar como nuevo—hablo el rubio sonriendo sorprendiendo aún más al Ojiazul frente a él y dejando en Shock al peli-marrón, mientras que la peli-rosada estaba confundida por el "-chan" que dio el Jinchuriki del Kyubi a su nombre, por lo que decidió preguntar.

—Ehh…Naruto…¿Qué fue eso que le pusiste a mi nombre?—le preguntó la oji-verde azulado al Oji-azul.

—¿Te refieres al chan?—le re-preguntó el rubio para estar seguro de a lo que se refería y en respuesta recibió un asentimiento de parte de la chica de coletas—Bueno veras…es como un apodo o algo así...un sufijo—explico a su manera el Jinchuriki.

—Entiendo…¿y que significa? —pregunto nuevamente la peli-rosada interesada en el sufijo que le dio el Jinchuriki.

—Ohh pues…—justo cuando iba a terminar de hablar las puertas del laboratorio se abren nuevamente y esta vez se veía como Ursula, Zander y Ed habían entrado corriendo al laboratorio, ya que al igual que el dúo de domadores de dinosaurios de Rayo y Viento, ellos habían descubierto que el chico que habían rescatado y encapsulado para sanarlo, se había escapado de dicha capsula y ellos como "adultos responsables" no podían dejar que un niño tan malherido estuviera libre por su nave y en eso vieron al cuarteto de infantes en el laboratorio.

—Oigan chicos, ¿no vieron al niño que trajimos a bordo de la nave?—preguntó Zander al cuarteto de niños, pero no le tomo mucho tiempo al pelinegro Alpha, para darse cuenta de que a quien buscaban estaba allí presente—Olvídenlo, ya lo encontré—hablo nuevamente el escuálido viendo al Jinchuriki oji-azul, quien estaba confundido por la llegada del trio de adultos y se preguntaban quiénes eran.

—Etto…Zoe-chan… ¿Quiénes son esos abuelos?—le pregunto el rubio a su nueva amiga, mientras señalaba al trio de adultos frente a ellos.

Zander y Ed no reaccionaron de mala manera, ya que ellos no les afectaban eso…pero Ursula estaba echando humo por la nariz y una gran vena se marcó en su frente.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!—gritó la peli-verde, mientras corría al rubio, para golpearlo por decir eso, pero cuando estaba por golpearlo se ve como este desaparece en menos de un parpadeo—Eh ¿Dónde está?—pregunto nuevamente la miembro femenina de la pandilla alpha y todos buscaban al Jinchuriki con la mirada.

—Estoy arriba—escucharon la vos del rubio y cuando todos miraron arriba, se sorprendieron de ver como el Jinchuriki del Kyubi estaba parado en el techo como si nada y saludándoles con una mano.

Luego de eso se ve como el jinchuriki amina hasta una pared y se pega a esta con sus pies y luego camina hasta estar en el suelo nuevamente sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento y los presentes al ver esto no quitaban sus expresiones de sorpresa.

—¿C-Como hiciste e-eso?—preguntó Ursula, quien fue la primera en salir un poco de su sorpresa para preguntar

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó el rubio confundido ya que no sabía de a qué se refería y en respuesta todos le señalaron al techo y luego a la pared detrás de él—…¿hablan de como estuve caminando en el techo y en la pared?—preguntó nuevamente, recibiendo un asentimiento de todos—Es fácil, solo use Chakra en mis pies—hablo el rubio Jinchuriki sonriendo y confundiendo aún más a todos.

—Etto…Naruto…¿Qué es el chakra?—preguntó Zoe confundida e intrigada.

—Ya saben…Chakra, la mezcla de energía física y espiritual…eso que nos mantiene vivos…la base de cualquier Jutsu—hablo por partes el rubio esperando que con eso el grupo frente a él "Recordara" al Chakra…pero claro el joven Jinchuriki no sabía que ellos nunca escucharon hablar de eso.

—Ehhh…Naruto…¿Qué es un jutsu?—pregunto Max quien era el más confundido de todos, esta pregunta hizo que Naruto estuviera más confundido que el grupo frente a él, pero en eso su inquilino hizo una comunicación mental con él.

— **Naruto, no se quiénes son ellos, pero sé que no son de nuestro tiempo** —hablo la vos del Kyubi dentro de la mente de Naruto

— _Espera, ¿Cómo que no de nuestro tiempo?_ —le preguntó el rubio a su amigo interno.

— **¿Recuerdas que esa chica dijo que estabas en una máquina del tiempo?** —le preguntó retóricamente el Bijuu de 9 colas, ganando un asentimiento de su contenedor— **Bueno…luego de entender bien ese concepto, se que estas personas vienen del futuro lejano, Tal vez miles de años en el futuro** —explico el zorro gigante a su contenedor, sorprendiéndolo— **Y algo más…puede que ellos no conozcan nada de la era shinobi, ni el chakra, ni los Jutsus, ni el significado de Jinchuriki o Bijuu** —informo nuevamente, haciendo que al rubio le diera un dolor de cabeza, pero logro comprender cada palabra

— _Espera…eso significa que entonces tengo la oportunidad de que la gente no me odie_ —pensó el rubio alegre, entendiendo el significado de las últimas palabras del Kyubi haciendo que este asintiera dentro de su jaula— _Gracias por decírmelo…Kurama_ —pensó el rubio sonriendo y haciendo que su inquilino riera, para posteriormente cortaran la comunicación y el rubio al abrir nuevamente los ojos pudo notar como todos lo miraban con extraños ojos, como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza—….¿porque me miran así?—preguntó finalmente ya estando incomodos por las miradas que recibía del sexteto frente a él.

—No es nada…solo que te quedaste quieto ante mi pregunta de que era un Jutsu—hablo Zoe, queriendo saber el significado de esa palabra, haciendo suspirar al rubio.

—Bueno, primero siéntense, esto podría ser largo de explicar—hablo el rubio, mientras se sentaba en pose de loto y el grupo le seguía sentándose o arrodillándose.

Con eso dicho el rubio Jinchuriki comenzó a explicar que era un Jutsu, técnicas que usaban los Shinobis en su tiempo, había gran variedad de Jutsu, desde Ninjutsu que eran las técnicas más usadas de los Shinobis, que les permitían, transformarse, clonarse, trepar paredes, caminar por el agua, entre otras cosas, luego estaba el Genjutsu que eran en su mayoría puras ilusiones, pero el sub-consciente una vez atrapado en dichas ilusiones, creían que eran reales, haciéndole así sufrir a quien estuviese dentro, luego venia el Taijutsu que era en si solo combate cuerpo a cuerpo que requería de 3 cosas fundamentales, velocidad, fuerza y precisión y al final venían los Jutsus elementales, estos les daba a los ninjas la habilidad de lanzar poderosas técnicas dependiendo de su tipo de chakra y con ello había 5 tipos, Katon, Suiton, Fuuton, Doton y Raiton, estos eran los nombres de Fuego, agua, viento, tierra y rayo y según vio él, podría crearse dragones de agua, lanzar bolas de fuego de su boca, envolver una mano de relámpagos, lanzar cuchillas de viento que perforaban casi todo y crear grandes muros de tierra para defenderse.

Cuando el rubio termino su extensa, pero no muy detallada, explicación todos lo veían sorprendidos y ninguno creía lo que decía.

—Es imposible que una persona pueda hacer eso—hablo Rex sorprendido y sin creerse lo que dijo el otro rubio, quien suspiro

—Bueno…aquí una demostración—hablo, mientras colocaba sus dedos en una X—¡Kagebunshin no Jutsu!—casi grito el rubio, mientras a su lado apareció una pequeña explosión de humo y cuando el humo se va, se ve a una copia exacta del Uzumaki sonriendo justo como el original y todos al verlo quedan ahora en SHOCK, en eso Zoe se acercó al clon y lo toco y era solido justo como el original y esto demostraba que era real.

30 minutos después se ve como el pequeño grupo había pasado su SHOCK y le clon desapareció en una explosión como la que hizo al aparecer.

—¿Ahora lo entienden?—preguntó el Jinchuriki esperando que las explicaciones terminaran, ganando en respuesta asentimientos de los demás—Ahora quisiera que me respondieran una cosa…¿Quién podría guiarme por están…máquina del tiempo?—preguntó nuevamente, ya que quería conocer el entorno en el que se encontraba, en caso de tener que dar una retirada o evitar cualquier ataque sorpresa y en eso la peli-rosada rio un paso al frente.

—Yo te guiare Naruto—hablo ella sonriendo y haciendo que el rubio respondiera a la sonrisa, pero con un pequeño sonrojo que logro pasar desapercibido de los demás y luego de eso la tamer de yerbas tomo la mano del rubio y lo llevo fuera del laboratorio, dejando al resto atrás muy confundidos.

—Oigan, ¿porque Zoe se propuso a llevarlo?—preguntó Rex al fin regresando a la realidad—Ella es quien menos sabe de la máquina del tiempo, sin contar a Max—hablo nuevamente el rubio, señalando a su amigo peli-marrón, pero no obtuvo respuesta, más que un incómodo silencio.

Listo capitulo hecho espero les haya gustado.

¿Qué creen que pase con el Jinchuriki ahora?...¿A caso el rubio lograra volver a su tiempo?...¿O preferirá quedarse?..¿Qué creen que fue la Era Shinobi sin el Jinchuriki?

Todo esto y más en los siguientes capítulos de "el Jinchuriki Jurasico"


	4. Chapter 4: Una nueva aventura inicia

**E l Jinchuriki Jurásico capítulo 3 "Una nuva aventura inicia"**

Anteriormente en la B-gland el rubio Jinchuriki expuso sus habilidades Shinobis a sus nuevos amigos y decir que se sorprendieron seria mentira, ya que quedaron literalmente en SHOCK, pero ahora en la actualidad, el rubio carcelero era llevado por la Tamer dela Yerba en un singular recorrido por toda la nave.

Primero pasaron por la zona de curación y descanso, allí la peli-rosada le explico al oji-azul el cómo apurados lo llevaron hasta una de las capsulas para curarlo y con eso esperaban que se curara en con suerte una semana…pero claro que gracias a la combinación del Chakra del Kyubi con esa tecnología la curación acelero un 70% dejando al rubio como nuevo.

Luego de explicarle todo eso la miembro femenina del equipo D tomo el mono naranja y la banda Shinobi del rubio que le habían quitado para sanarlo y se las entrego, mientras que el al ver sus pertenencias sonrió, pero solo tomo la banda y se la puso como siempre en su cabeza, mientras que planeaba deshacerse de su mono, no porque no le gustara, sino porque ya estaba casi destrozado, con suerte soportaría unas horas de uso, por lo que decidió dejárselo como recuerdo, pero no usarlo para evitar que se terminara de romper, aunque en eso…

—Por cierto Naruto, esto estaba también entre tus cosas—hablo Zoe, mientras le extendía su porta Kunai y otra banda, pero esta tenía una gran línea que partía el símbolo de Konoha.

Al ver esa otra Banda el rubio agacho su cabeza en señal de tristeza, confundiendo y preocupando a su acompañante, por lo que curiosa y preocupada decidió preguntarle.

—Hey Naruto…¿Por qué te pusiste triste de repente?—pregunto la Tamer de Yerba preocupada de su amigo, mientras usaba un tono suave, para no inquietarlo y en eso el rubio decide contestar.

—Esto…esto pertenece a un amigo…el cual traiciono a todos los que se preocupaban por el…esta línea de aquí…es la marca del desertor—hablo el rubio con tristeza, señalando la marca en la banda que rompía el símbolo de Konoha.

Al escuchar esto Zoe se le quedo mirando, notando como las palabras del rubio parecían dañarlo severamente por dentro, a tal grado que no parecía ser el mismo de hace unos momentos, por lo que quiso cambiar rápidamente de tema para no ver a su amigo sufrir y en eso como obra del destino, el dino-brazalete comienza a sonar llamando la atención del rubio.

—Etto…Zoe-chan…¿Qué es eso?—preguntó el rubio señalando el brazalete y al ver el cambio de tema la peli-rosada sonrió, para luego contestar.

—Veras Naruto, esto es un Dino-brazalete, con esto podemos comunicarnos con otros que tengan uno de estos o comunicarnos con los dinosaurios—hablo Zoe sonriendo, mientras que el rubio se le quedo viendo con expresión de tarado, por no entender o por emocionado.

—…¿Qué es un dinosaurio?—preguntó nuevamente el rubio aún más intrigado que antes.

Por un momento la peli-rosada creyó que su amigo estaba bromeando con esa pregunta, pero en eso recordó que el venia de una época antes de la jurásica, por lo que era claro que no supiera de los dinos, ni mucho menos todo lo pasado después de eso.

—Bueno…no sé cómo explicarlo…así que mejor te lo muestro—hablo Zoe sonriendo, mientras tomaba una carta con un símbolo de la yerba y del otro lado se veía la imagen de un Parasaurolophus.

—¿Eso es un dinosaurio?...parece más una carta—hablo el rubio, viéndola carta concentrado haciendo reír a la peli-rosada.

—No esto no es un dino…es solo su carta…pero mira lo que pasa cuando la paso por aquí—hablo la dama de la Yerba, mientras pasaba su carta por la ranura de su Dino-brazalete, la carta comenzó a brillar en un tono verdoso, para luego cayera al suelo, para luego el mismo brillo creara una forma en 4 patas y una vez que el brillo desapareció, allí se veía una pequeña Parasaurolophus de piel color verde agua, ojos negros profundos y en su espalda el tono de verde era un poco más obscuro—¿Ves Naruto? Esto es un dinosaurio—hablo la peli-rosada de coletas, mientas le acariciaba la cabeza—Y su nombre es Paris—informo la amante de dinosaurios sonriendo, mientras que el rubio Jinchuriki estaba muy sorprendido, no solo de que de una carta saliera una vida, sino también de que esto parecía ser una especia de invocación, pero sin chakra.

En eso para asegurarse de que era real, el rubio se acercó lentamente a la pequeña dino y se puso en cuclillas, para luego acercara la mano lentamente, pero la detuvo antes de tocarla, mientras que la bebe dino al ver esto entendió lo que trataba el rubio, por lo que acerco su cabeza, haciendo que la mano del rubio quedara sobre su frente, al notar esto el Jinchuriki del Kyubi sonrió, para luego comenzar a acariciarle suavemente la cabeza a la bebe dino, quien al parecer disfrutaba de dichas caricias.

Mientras que Zoe al ver esto se reía levemente, ya que según ella no tomo mucho tiempo de que su dino y su nuevo amigo hicieran amistad y esto la alegraba, ya que el rubio volvió a tener esa sonrisa de felicidad y esperanza, aunque en eso el rubio la miro a los ojos.

—Este dinosaurio es tierno…como tu Zoe-chan—alago el rubio sonriendo, haciendo que la peli-rosada se sonrojara levemente y mirara a otro lado apenada, mientras que el rubio al notar esto se confundió, ya que creyó que su cumplido le había parecido insultante a su amiga, por lo que trato de pensar en otro…pero claro por su idiotez natural no se le ocurrió nada.

Mientras que la pequeña bebe dinosaurio al ver esta interacción entre su amiga y el nuevo chico rubio, no sabía que exactamente pasaba, pero si sabía una cosa…esto era el comienzo de algo (N/A: Incluso los dinosaurios tienen más cerebro que Naruto XD).

En eso antes de que pudieran iniciar otra conversación, una alarma comenzó a sonar en toda la B-gland haciendo que el oji-azul y oji-verde se pusieran alerta y en eso el Dino-brazalete de Zoe sonó mostrando la imagen de Rex

—Zoe ven rápido a la sala de control, estamos por hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia—hablo Rex con algo de pánico, mientras que la Tamer de la yerba asintió y corto la comunicación.

En eso la chica de coletas, el Jinchuriki de las nueve colas y la bebe dinosaurios corrieron hasta la sala de controles de la nave, claro el rubio siendo guiado por su amiga, ya que si no se perdería.

Ya una vez llegado allí, pudieron ver como Jonathan estaba presionando botones del tablero de control, preparando le aterrizaje, mientras que tanto la pandilla alpha el dueto masculino del equipo D y un anciano de baja estatura, una gran barba en punta blanca, nos pequeños mechones de cabello sobre su cabeza y parecían desafiar a la gravedad, ya que estaban parados y con una ceja que pasaba de ojo a ojo, vestido con una bata de laboratorio un pantalón de overol y una camisa oscura, todos estaban sujetándose con fuerza de algo en la sala de control por la turbulencia que comenzó a dar toda la nave, mientras que la peli-rosada al no haberse agarrado de algo a tiempo casi cae de espalda, pero en eso alguien la atrapo y al revisar vio al rubio parado como si nada aun con toda la turbulencia y en eso la chica de coletas noto otra cosa…estaba abrazada del rubio, tal vez para evitar caerse o por puro reflejo, pero sea cual sea la razón ella estaba abrazada a él con fuerza, l cual la sonrojo, pero gracias a que las luces pasaban de simple a roja cada segundo, nadie pudo notarlo.

Mientras que el rubio Jinchuriki estaba ahora mismo enviando constantemente chakra a sus pies, para mantenerse firma y no permitir que su amiga callera y claro por estar concentrado en eso, no noto que Zoe estaba abrazado a él.

En eso Jonathan dijo a todos que se sujetaran, ya que este aterrizaje podría doler y en eso toda la máquina del tiempo entro por una grieta temporal…al periodo jurásico.

(Ya en el periodo Jurásico)

Se podía ver como todos los dinosaurios estaban ya sea cazando, almorzando, descansando o en caso de los bebes, Jugando, pero en eso su paz fue destruida, por un gran objeto volador que apareció de la nada y casi choco contra toda la tierra, pero por suerte esta logro frenarse a tiempo, ese "algo" era la B-Gland y Jonathan logro detener o mejor dicho, frenar la máquina del tiempo, antes de chocar contra la tierra lo cual fue un gran alivio de todos. Pero en eso cuando pudieron posar su vista en las ventanas, vieron en donde estaban o mejor dicho en cuando estaban…y no pudieron pedir mejor lugar, el periodo jurásico.

Por lo que no tomo mucho tiempo, para que todos se emocionaran y quisieran ir a ver el paisaje.

—Jonathan, envíanos a la tierra por favor—pidió Rex, mientras le androide asentía, para luego presionara unos botones de la tabla de controles, enviando así a todos los miembros del equipo D y al Jinchuriki fuera de la nave.

Una vez ya en tierra, todos pudieron ver maravillados como los Dinosaurios caminaban libres y felices por doquier, mientras que los dinos bebes al ver su hogar de nuevo, decidieron correr libremente, claro siendo seguidos por sus amigos, mientras que el Jinchuriki, termino separándose del grupo y se encamino a mirar el paisaje, y a menos que estuviera loco, era casi igual que en Konoha o mejor dio los alrededores.

Pero en eso fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un rugido muy potente, siguiendo su instinto el rubio llego a donde parecía librarse una batalla, entre lo que era un grupo de Tyranosaurios contra un Saurophaganax y por lo visto el Saurophaganax, estaba recibiendo una paliza de los Tiranos, Al ver esto el Jinchuriki recordó como era golpeado cuando era niño, por lo que no pudo soportar como entr Tiranosaurios le estuvieran atacando entre todos a un Saurophaganax, que apenas podía defenderse de sus ataques.

Antes de que no de ellos terminara destrozando al Dino rojo y negro algo lo obligo a detenerse, y ese algo fue el Jinchuriki, quien se posó frente del grupo de tiranosaurios, defendiendo al dinosaurio al borde del colapso.

—No permitiré que sigan lastimando a este Dinosaurio—hablo el rubio seriamente, mientras colocaba sus manos en una X—¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!—se escuchó el grito del rubio, mientras se creaban múltiples explosiones y allí se veían miles de copias del Rubio—¡Ahora sometan a esos dinos, pero no los maten!—gritó el original, mientras sus clones gritaban en afirmación, para luego saltar al ataque del grupo de Tyranos, quienes planeaban devorar a los clones, pero gracias a que eran gigantes y al entrenamiento del Uzumaki, los clon es esquivaban cada pisotón, mordida o coletazo que le enviaban los dinosaurios rojos y en eso cuando el rubio noto que todo el grupo estaba distraído se acercó al dino negro y rojo, que de suerte seguía consciente y una vez que estuvo cerca.

— _Kurama, ¿puedes sanarlo?_ —le preguntó el jinchuriki a su Bijuu preocupado.

— **Lo siento Naruto, pero este…Dinosaurio…no lleva chakra, no puedo sanarlo** —hablo Kurama algo decepcionado de su propio poder y haciendo que el Rubio mirara al Dino moribundo

—Lo lamento amigo…no puedo sanarte—hablo el rubio jinchuriki triste, mientras veía como el dino cerraba los ojos como si le hubiera entendido.

En eso el dino lanzo un suave rugido de su boca y el rubio pudo entender que decía "Gracias" lo cual confundió al Oji-azul, ya que no pudo salvarlo, peor aun así se lo agradece, pero en eso noto como sus clones seguían distrayendo a los Tyranosaurios, lo cual hizo entender al rubio por qué se lo agradeció.

—No fue nada—hablo el rubio sonriendo con tristeza y en eso noto como el dinosaurio cerro los ojos y su respiración se detuvo…al principio el Jinchuriki iba a irse de allí para no ver el cadáver del dino que no pudo salvar…ya que con esto fueron 2 veces que no pudo salvar a alguien por más que lo intentara, pero en eso noto algo en el Dinosaurio de negro y rojo, este comenzó a brillar en un tono rojizo profundo, para posteriormente su tamaño se redujera hasta ser del tamaño de la palma de una mano y cuando el brillo desapareció se vio allí una carta con un símbolo de fuego y el rubio al tomarla noto que del otro lado estaba la imagen del Saurophaganax, esto lo sorprendió y luego al entender lo que paso sonrió.

—Me lleve un gran susto…pero sigues vivo—hablo el rubio viendo a la carta, para luego mirar a la B-gland comenzando a despegar, por lo que decidió guardarse la carta y correr de regreso con los demás y ya con eso desaparece sus clones, para tener su Chakra de regreso.

Una vez que llego con los demás vio como estaban asustados y el cielo comenzaba a obscurecerse y en eso el rubio noto algo que se acercaba a donde estaban

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó el rubio mirando al cielo algo tenso y algo le decía que no le gustaría la respuesta.

—Naruto, tenemos que irnos ahora—hablo Rex, mientras que son su dino brazalete, trataba de llamar a B-gland.

—¿Pero porque?—preguntó el rubio nuevamente ya comenzando a preocuparse.

—¡Es por eso!—gritó Max señalando lo que se acercaba a la tierra y luego de un segundo Naruto noto que se trataba de un meteoro inmenso—Eso extinguirá la vida de todo aquí incluyéndonos, si no nos vamos ya—informo el peli-marrón con nervios, haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos en SHOCK.

—¿Pero que pasara con todos los dinosaurios? ¿No podemos llevarlos con nosotros?—preguntó el rubio Jinchuriki, mientras veía a todos los dinos huir asustados.

—Lamentablemente no…así debe pasar—hablo Zoe triste, mientras que en un rayo de luz de muchos colores comenzaba a rodearlos y antes de que el rubio pudiera si quiera salir de ese rayo, fueron tele-portados dentro de la nave.

—¡ye no, Llévenme de nuevo allí, debemos salvarlos!—gritó el rubio, mientras Jonathan iniciaba el viaje en el tiempo y los demás solo podían ver como los meteoritos caían sin parar matando a miles de dinosaurios, ya sea adultos o simples bebes, esta escena era algo que el rubio no tolero y cerró los ojos apretando los puños, sintiéndose inútil, por no haber podido salvar a ningún dinosaurio…pero en eso recordó algo, pero antes de poder decir algo, la nave comenzó a moverse a toda velocidad entrando en un agujero temporal.

En medio del camino se veía como todos estaban tristes debido a no haber salvado a ningún dinosaurio…pero en eso el rubio levanto la cabeza y su mirada tenía esperanza.

—Oigan…no es una pérdida total…logramos salvar uno—hablo el rubio llamando la atención de todos.

—¿De qué hablas Naruto?...todos murieron en ese lugar—hablo Max apretando los puños.

—Hablo de esto—hablo el rubio sacando algo de su bolsillo y para sorpresa de todos era una carta de Saurophaganax.

—Enano ¿Dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó el viejo barbón conocido como Dr. Z, ya que según recodaba, todas las demás cartas de dinosaurios, estaban guardadas en una bóveda de la B-Gland.

En eso el rubio comenzó a contar de como luego de haber ido a la tierra de dinosaurios, se separó del grupo y se fue por su cuenta para ver el lugar, pero en eso él había escuchado rugidos y al llegar al origen había visto a el dino de la carta siendo atacado por un grupo de dinosaurios gigantes y rojos, a lo cual todos supieron que se refería a los tiranosaurios, pero no dijeron nada y le permitieron al rubio seguir y el Jinchuriki prosiguió, diciendo que el no poder permitir eso salto a defender al dinosaurio atacado, lo cual causo que todos pensaran que mentía, ya que nadie se atrevería a enfrentarse a un dinosaurio cara a cara…pero por la seriedad de las palabras del rubio supieron que no mentía, por lo que le dejaron continuar, con eso el Jinchuriki del Kyubi llego al final, donde dijo que al final creyó que el dinosaurio había muerto por las heridas en su cuerpo, pero para s propia sorpresa, el dinosaurio se convirtió en la carta que veían ante él.

Una vez que el oji-azul termino su relato, todos lo miraban sorprendidos y más el Dr. Z ya que según él, en la B-gland estaban todas las cartas de dinosaurios, pero al parecer hace tiempo habían olvidado una o tal vez más cartas en el periodo jurásico.

—Bueno, será mejor que me des esa carta chiquillo—hablo el Dr. Z acercándose y extendiéndole la mano al rubio, quien se alejó un poco.

—Lo siento, pero esta carta se queda conmigo—hablo el Uzumaki seriamente, causando que una vena apareciera en la cabeza del anciano.

—¡Oye, todas las cartas de dinosaurios, me pertenecen así que dámela!—gritó el anciano lanzándose al rubio, pero antes de estar cerca este desaparece dejando que el anciano de nombre de letra siguiera de largo contra una pared.

—No me interesa, usted habría dejado esta carta allí para que pereciera, yo salve a este dinosaurio, yo tome su carta y yo me la quedare—hablo el rubio detrás del anciano.

—Auch eso si dolió—hablo Z sobándose la cara, para luego mirar al rubio con un plan—Muy bien, puedes conservar esa carta…pero si la vas a tener, debes de saber cómo usarla—hablo el Dr. Z llamando la atención del rubio—Sígueme, te enseñare como invocar a un dinosaurio—hablo nuevamente, para luego darle la señal al rubio, quien no se movió.

—No creo que sea problema…Zoe-chan me enseñó a como invocarlos—hablo el rubio sonriendo, haciendo que el barbón apretara cómicamente los dientes, ya que su plan de atrapar al Rubio y quitarle su carta se fue por la borda.

—Aunque Naruto, esa carta es de tipo fuego…necesitas la placa de piedra de la ancianita para invocarlo—hablo Zoe ganando un grito de "¡YO NO SOY UNA ANCIANITA!" de parte de Ursula.

—¿Placa de piedra?—preguntó el Jinchuriki confundido y en eso Zoe tomo su dino-brazalete y quito una piedra de dentro de él.

—Esto es una placa de piedra, con ella podemos invocar a nuestros dinosaurios—hablo la niña de coletas sonriendo, para luego meter la piedra en su brazalete.

—No creo necesitar una…tengo otra manera—hablo el rubio Jinchuriki, informaba de su plan al Kyubi dentro de él, quien asintió ya que era una buena idea—No tengo tiempo de explicar…pero solo diré que necesito uno de esos—hablo el rubio señalando el Dino-brazalete.

Al escuchar eso muchos pensaron que no entendía el concepto de que necesitaba una placa de piedra, pero al escuchar que tenía una idea a todos les dio curiosidad.

—Bien…pero no tendrás un dino-brazalete…tendrás otra cosa—hablo el Dr. Z, mientras salía de la sala de control—Sígueme, para que te lo entregue—hablo nuevamente el anciano, haciendo que el rubio asintiera y lo siguiera fuera de la sala de máquinas, claro siendo seguido por todos, ya que tenían curiosidad.

Hasta aquí llega el cap de Jinchuriki jurásico XD

¿Qué le dará Z al rubio?...¿cuál será la idea del Rubio?...¿qué paso con los piratas espaciales?...¿lograran conseguir las piedras cósmicas faltantes? Y la final.-..¿qué les pareció el cap?

Bueno espero que les gustara y nos vemos la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5: Las batallas inician

**El Jinchuriki jurásico capítulo 4 "las batallas comienzan"**

Anteriormente en la B-Gland el Dr. Z había mencionado de algo que el rubio podría usar para invocar a su dinosaurio y el Jinchuriki por curiosidad decidió seguirlo, claro que los demás también tuvieron su curiosidad por lo que también fueron con el Jinchuriki del kyubi y el Doctor de nombre de letra.

Unos cuantos minutos después todo el grupo entro en el laboratorio donde antes encontraron al rubio husmeando, lo cual trajo un buen recuerdo de hace una hora.

Pero dejando eso de lado, se ve como con el Dr. Z camino a lo que parecía ser un maletín plateado con contraseña de huella digital, una vez que el Dr. Z coloco su pulgar sobre el escáner este abrió las cerraduras del maletín para luego el Dr. Z lo abriera lentamente…tal vez para dejar el suspenso al momento o porque sus huesos viejos estaban ya gastados, pero dejando eso de lado el maletín se abrió, el Dr. Z lo tomo y luego se volteo.

—Bien enano, esto es lo que usaras—hablo el Doctor, enseñando algo que sorprendió a todos.

Era un antiguo dino-lector de cartas, pero este era más singular a los que usaba el equipo D en su tiempo, este era de color negro con detalles amarillos y rojos, mientras que en la ranura de cartas era amarilla con el símbolo del fuego en rojo.

El ver ese singular Dino-lector les dio un mal recuerdo al grupo de un antiguo traidor, pero el Jinchuriki al ver eso simplemente pudo decir 2 cosas.

—En primera anciano, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto…y en segunda, ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó el jinchuriki viendo ese extraño aparato y de paso sacándole una vena en la cabeza.

—En primera…te diré por tu nombre cuando dejes de decirme anciano, soy el Dr. Z ¡futuro rey de los dinosaurios!—hablo con fuerza al final, demostrando que si sería el rey dinosaurio…según él—Y en segunda, esto es un Dino-lector…con esto es con lo que antes esos mocosos invocaban a sus dinosaurios—hablo nuevamente señalando a los Tamers de Yerba, rayo y viento, quienes no les agrado en nada su comentario—Aunque este es más especial, a que tiene 20 veces el poder de uno de los suyos—hablo Z viendo el Lector con algo de ira, lo cual fue notado por el Jinchuriki.

—Sé que no debería…¿pero porque parece que quiere destruir ese dino-lector como usted lo llama?—preguntó el oji-azul mirando fijamente al anciano barbón, quien apretó los dientes.

—Es porque este Dino-lector fue usado por alguien que me traiciono y eso es todo lo que diré—hablo Z molesto, para luego mirar al rubio—pero sé que tu no nos traicionaras, aun no sé porque, pero simplemente lo sé —hablo nuevamente para luego tomar ese Dino-lector y extenderle su mano al rubio jinchuriki—Ahora tenlo, te pertenece—dijo una última vez el anciano esperando que el rubio lo tomara.

El rubio estuvo pensando en lo que el anciano dijo y se parecía levemente a su historia, de como el Uchiha traiciono la aldea y se fue por su lado solo para poder matar a Uchiha Itachi.

—Si cree que puedo usarlo…entonces lo usare—hablo el rubio extendiendo su mano y tomando el Dino-lector.

—Sí, aunque hay un problema, no tiene placa de piedra—hablo el Doctor pensativo.

—Descuide. Sé cómo invocar a mi dinosaurio—hablo el Jinchuriki rubio sonriendo y listo para hacer lo suyo, pero antes de poder usar el poder hacerlo, una alarma comenzó a sonar alertando a todos y en eso Rex tomo su dino-brazalete.

—¿Jonathan ahora que sucede?—preguntó el oji-azul del futuro, mientras el androide parecía agitado.

—Amo Rex, acabo de recibir información de la localización de la siguiente piedra cósmica, aterrizaremos de inmediato—informo el androide de cabello gris, mientras que la nave comenzaba a agitarse todos se sujetaron de una mesa o de cualquier objeto fijo del laboratorio, pero la peli-rosada sin notarlo se abrazó nuevamente al Jinchuriki con fuerza, mientras que el Jinchuriki estaba completamente despistado ante esto y en eso la B-gland paso por un agujero temporal, llegando así a la china antigua.

(En la antigua china)

Se ve como la B-gland llego a su siguiente destino lo primero que vieron era que parecía estar en guerra, lo cual claro, era algo que decepciono al rubio Jinchuriki, que veía eso en una demostración en video que envió Jonathan al laboratorio, para que todos vieran en que época estaban y al ver que estaban en medio de una guerra, era algo que molesto al rubio, ya que al parecer aun en el futuro las guerras seguían.

Luego de eso Jonathan los llamo para que fueran a la sala de control para que los enviara a la tierra por la piedra cósmica.

Y una vez en la tierra, todos vieron como las armas volaban a diestra y siniestra.

En eso un Kunai estaba por darle a Zoe, quien no estaba al tanto de eso, pero quienes si se dieron cuenta fueron Max y Rex.

—¡Zoe cuidado!—ambos gritaron a su amiga, para que se moviera, pero solo alcanzo a voltear, para ver el arma casi llegar a ella, cuando estaba por golpearla, esta fue desviada por una Shuriken, que por un momento pensaron que fue coincidencia, pero en realidad el Jinchuriki, fue quien lo lanzo, para salvar a la peli-rosada, quien ahora estaba sorprendida de que de un segundo al otro fuera salvada.

—¿Zoe-chan estas bien?—preguntó el Oji-azul Shinobi acercándose a ella preocupado y en eso, ella volvió a respirar.

—Si…estoy bien…solo sorprendida—hablo ella ya más calmada y le sonríe a su amigo, quien correspondió la sonrisa, para luego recordar donde estaba, en medio de un campo de guerra.

—¡Oigan vengan conmigo antes de que alguien sea herido!—ordeno el Jinchuriki, mientras tomaba a Zoe entre sus brazos y comenzaba a correr esquivando las armas que iban y venían, segundos después el grupo llego bajo los árboles siendo así protegidos.

Todos luego de correr estaban agotados y jadeando, claro excepto el Jinchuriki, ya que él estaba acostumbrado a correr, ya que tenía que hacerlo cada noche de los civiles de su aldea.

Mientras que en eso Zoe noto algo en el rubio…tenía un Kunai clavado en el ante-brazo derecho, esto la hizo perder el aire por un momento, ya que veía como la sangre salía del brazo del rubio.

—N-Naruto…tu brazo—ella hablo débilmente señalando el brazo del rubio, quien al notar el arma no le dio mucha importancia y con su otra mano como el mango del arma y se la arranco como si nada. Dejando la sangre salir.

—Listo, como nuevo—hablo el Oji-azul sonriendo, mientras su herida comenzaba a sanarse por sí sola— _Te debo mucho Kurama_ —pensó sonriendo, para luego, mirar al campo de guerra y del como de la nada unos 3 dinosaurios conocidos como Velocirraptors aparecía en el campo de guerra lanzando cada uno su propio rugido, asustado a los ninjas enmascarados que había allí y llamando la atención del equipo D.

—Eso son Velocirraptors—hablo Rex, mirando a los dinosaurios y en eso una mujer de cabello oscuro, ojos rojos de piel pálida comenzaba a descender del cielo y una de sus más notorias características eran sus alas en su espalda.

—Oh no. Es Shir—hablo Zoe, viendo a la pirata espacial que luchaba contra los ninjas allí presentes.

—Seguro vinieron por otra piedra cósmica—hablo Rex seriamente, tratando de no ser visto.

—Pues mal por ella, nosotros conseguiremos esta—hablo Max sonriendo con confianza, mientras que el Jinchuriki miraba a los dinosaurios en el campo de batalla y noto como una marca apareció en las cabezas de los Velocirraptors y estos cuando la marca apareció una extraña armadura se les pareció desde el inicio de su cabeza, hasta el final de su cola, esta era la armadura espectral de Shir, quien sonreía al ver a sus dinosaurios con esa armadura, ya que con eso conseguiría la piedra cósmica muy fácil, pero en eso los Velocirraptors al tener la armadura en ellos, comenzaron a actuar enloquecidamente y a sujetarse la cabeza de dolor, lo cual hizo que el rubio apretara los dientes de rabia.

— _Esa demonio está usando a los dinosaurios como armas sin sentimientos_ —pensó el rubio molesto, creyendo que la pirata espacial era una demonio por su apariencia— _No dejare que siga utilizándolos de esa manera…los liberare_ —pensó nuevamente, mientras saltaba al campo de batalla.

—¡¿Naruto que estás haciendo?!—gritó Mas, quien fue el primero en notar que el Jinchuriki salto al campo de batalla.

Mientras que el Uzumaki no presto atención a eso y coloco sus manos en X.

—Hora de liberarlos…¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!—gritó el carcelero del 9 colas, mientras que una docena de clones aparecían corriendo a su lado—¡Ya saben que hacer!—grito en orden nuevamente, mientras que sus clones asienten y 6 de ellos se agacharon apoyando sus manos en el suelo y otros 6 junto al original los usaron para impulsarse, los 6 clones cayeron sobre los Velocirraptors, mientras que el original, en un impulso logro llegar a Shir y atraparla.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién demonios eres?—preguntó la pirata tratando de zafarse del agarre, pero le parecía imposible, ya que el rubio aplicaba su chakra para no caerse y menos soltarse.

—¡Mi nombre no te importa…lo que importa es que liberes a esos dinosaurios de tu control!—gritó el rubio sujetando del cuello a la pirata, quien al escucharlo quería reírse, pero por la falta de aire por el agarre en su cuello, no podía ni hablar por lo que trato de volar a alta velocidad para que el rubio se le soltara, pero no serbia en lo absoluto.

Mientras que con el equipo D, estaban sorprendidos de que el rubio atrapara a la pirata en pleno vuelo y más que aun pudiera someterla con su agarre, pero lo que enserio les sorprendía de más era que sus clones podían entretener a los Velocirraptors, ya que por lo que ellos veían los clones no atacaban, solo distraían a los dinosaurios.

(De regreso con el rubio en vuelo)

Se veía como el joven estaba ya al borde de su límite con el chakra, ya que si bien podría usar el de Kurama, aun así en el corto tiempo en el que accede a él, el agarre se soltaría y el rubio caería al suelo. Por lo que debía pensar rápido y su solución llego en cuanto vio como al parecer Shir estaba desacelerando, tal vez por la falta de aire en sus pulmones o por el hecho de que el peso extra en su cuerpo le dificultaba más el volar libremente, pero sea cual sea la respuesta, esto no terminaba aun y en un apretón de fuera sobre su cuello el rubio logro coordinar el planea hasta unos árboles cercanos y antes de chocar el Uzumaki salto de la espalda de la pirata, haciendo que ella chocara contra los árboles y al chocar ella quedo inconsciente.

Mientras que el rubio quedo algo jadeante, ya que tuvo que hacer un movimiento rápido para amortiguar su caída al suelo, que si bien no fue demasiado alta aun así dolió el aterrizaje.

Aunque ahora había otro problema, estaban los Velocirraptors en media batalla contra sus clones y por alguna razón no fueron liberados del control de Shir, porque la marca de los piratas seguía en sus frentes.

—Demonios…noquee a esa demonio, pero su control sigue sobre esos dinosaurios ¿Qué debo hacer para liberarlos?—preguntó el sucesor del Yondaime viendo a los dinosaurios y en eso su respuesta llego corriendo a él…era el equipo D corriendo a través del campo de guerra, agotados por haber corrido tanto en medio de un vuelo de armas al azar, pero lograron llegar al rubio sanos y salvos.

—¿Qué les pasa? Se supone qu deben estar detrás de los árboles—hablo el rubio, mientras tomaba un Kunai y desviaba a otro que volaba hacia él.

—No pudimos esperar, debemos convertir a esos dinosaurios en cartas de lo contrario, todos saldrán heridos—hablo Max seriamente, aunque cansado por correr apuradamente.

—Si los convertimos en cartas, ¿entonces el poder de esa demonio desaparecerá?—preguntó el Jinchuriki refiriéndose a Shir, mientras que el equipo D luego de entender a quien se refería con lo de demonio asintieron.

—Si Naruto, si los volvemos cartas esas armaduras desaparecerán—hablo Zoe señalando a los Velocirraptors, que terminaron por desaparecer a la docena de clones y luego miraron a los jóvenes cerca de ellos y parecieron relamerse los labios, ya que los veían como comida, mientras que ellos al notar esto retrocedieron levemente.

—Oigan, es hora de llamar a Gabu y los demás para pelear—hablo Max, mientras sacaba su carta de Triceratops, mientras que Rex saco su carta de Carnotauro y Zoe de Parasaurolophus.

Mientras tanto el rubio saco la carta que consiguió del Saurophaganax en el periodo jurásico y decidió usarla ahora y con eso inicio el proceso, para invocarlo.

—¿ _Listo Kurama?_ —pregunto el Jinchuriki a su inquilino interno.

— **Siempre Naruto** —le responde sonriendo el Zorro gigante.

En eso la mano donde el rubio tenía su dino-lector comenzó a cubrirse con el chakra del Kyubi y con eso envolvió al Dino-lector haciendo que este brillara.

—Es ahora o nunca…—dijo el rubio tomando su carta, mientras que los demás tomaban la suya y en eso…

—¡DINO PASE!—fue un grito en conjunto entre el equipo D y el Jinchuriki, mientras todos pasaron sus cartas por sus ranuras…

Hasta aquí dejo el cap, los dejo con el suspenso de lo que pasara muajajajajaja…ok no XD

¿Qué les pareció el cap?...¿qué opinan del compañero dino de Naruto?...¿acaso el Saurophaganax también tendrá una armadura?...¿qué creen que pasara ahora en la batalla?

Bueno con esto me despido de todos, nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 6: Las dino batallas inician

**El Jinchuriki Jurásico capítulo 5 "Las Dino batallas comienzan"**

Anteriormente con el cuarteto de infantes se vio encarando a los Velocirraptors en todo sentido de la palabra, ya que ahora que los clones no estaban, ellos eran presa fácil, claro desde el punto de vista de los Velocirraptors, pero en eso todos escucharon 4 gritos de parte de los infantes.

—¡DINO-PASE!—se escuchó un potente grito de parte del cuarteto, mientras que frente a ellos parecían 3 brillos, uno amarillo, otro celeste y uno verde.

Con el brillo amarillo se vio como le salían algunos rayos de allí que luego se arremolinaron sobre dicho brillo, para luego se formara la silueta de un gran dinosaurio de grandes cuernos…el Triceratops.

Mientras que con el brillo celeste, comenzaba a ser rodeado de viento a una gran velocidad y el viento era tan fino que podría fácilmente cortar algún árbol sin problemas, luego de que el viento se comprimiera alrededor del brillo, este fue iluminado, dejando ver a un dinosaurio menor al anterior con cuernos amarillos y piel azulada…El Carnotauro.

El ultimo brillo verde hacia que el césped a su alrededor comenzara a crecer y a rodear el brillo verdoso, cuando este desaparece allí estaba la dinosaurio verdosa…La Parasaurolophus.

Con eso el trio de dinosaurios estaba listo para atacar, pero en eso un cuarto brillo apareció a su lado…este brillo era rojo carmesí y de él comenzaba a salir grandes cantidades de fuego, y la naturaleza debajo de él se quemaba volviéndolo cenizas, cuando el brillo desapareció allí se veía al mismo dinosaurio con forma de lagartija gigante de color rojo por la espalda y negro por la zona del estómago con una gran boca llena de colmillos…este era el Saurophaganax que el rubio había salvado.

Una vez que este dinosaurio apareció el rubio Jinchuriki sonrió al ver que su plan funciono…usar el chakra del Kyubi para activar el Dino-lector y al ser chakra del Kyubi era como el del fuego, por lo que chakra de Kurama era como un reemplazo perfecto de la placa de piedra de fuego, mientras que los demás al ver como el oji-azul Shinobi pudo invocar a su Dinosaurio sin una placa de piedra, era algo que los sorprendió de gran manera, ya que eso no podría ser posible.

Pero antes de poder hablar, el trio de Velocirraptors lanzo poderosos rugidos e conjunto, recordándoles a los infantes que estaban presentes del peligro de estos dinos.

—Bien, es hora de atacar—hablo el rubio, mientras saltaba y se colocaba sobre la cabeza del Saurophaganax, quien al sentir esto trato de revisar quien se subió sobre su cabeza y al revisar, pudo notar que era el rubio que lo salvo de los Tiranosaurios, por lo que no pudo quejarse...le debía la vida al Jinchuriki—¿Listo para atacar amigo?—preguntó el Jinchuriki del 9 colas sonriéndole a su dinosaurio, quien en respuesta sonrió y lanzo un poderoso rugido en afirmación, haciendo reír al Jinchuriki y con ese rugido terminado el Dinosaurio rojo y negro salió al ataque, claramente siendo seguido por el triceratops, Carnotauro y la Parasaurolophus, mientras que los demás Tamers no podían dejar de sorprenderse, por lo que vieron, pero ene so recordaron que estaban en medio de una batalla, por lo que debían de estar atento y más porque los oponentes tenían Armadura espectral, so querían vencerlos, debían de darle más poder a sus dinos, por lo que tomaron cada uno un extraño ovejo y abrieron la con puerta de sus Dino-brazaletes.

—Ahora…¡Amplificador elemental!—gritaron los 3, mientras tomaban ese objeto que brillaba con el olor de su dino—¡Dino-lector encendido ya!—gritaron nuevamente, mientras conectaban sus respectivos amplificadores a sus dino-brazaletes.

En eso cada dinosaurio comenzó a brillar intensamente con el color de sus cuerpos.

En el caso del Triceratops…

Este dinosaurio comenzó a ser envuelto en rayos por todo el cuerpo y su frente comenzó a brillar intensamente, al igual que su espalda, hombros y cola, cuando el brillo se ilumino a tal punto en el que casi nadie podría verlo, se ve como desaparece y el triceratops, ahora tenía algo como si fuera una armadura envolviéndole los hombros, parte de la espalda, casi toda su cola y su cabeza, hasta la punta de su cuerno de su nariz con eso cuando la armadura termino de aparecer el dino de grandes cuernos lanzo un gran rugido, para luego golpear con sus patas delanteras el suelo con fuerza, para luego poderosos rayos cayeran al suelo alrededor del triceratops armado.

En caso del Carnotauro grandes ráfagas de viento como si fuera un tornado se arremolinó a su alrededor, y como con el dino de grandes cuernos, al Carnotauro le apareció un gran brillo en su frente, para luego apareciera en sus pequeños brazos y en gran parte de su espalda, cuando le brillo se detuvo, se veía como una armadura de color azul aparecía desde la cabeza del Carnotauro hasta el final de su cola, cuando la armadura termino de aparecer el gran Carnotauro dio un poderoso salto en el aire, para posteriormente aterrizar con fuerza provocando que miles te tornados aparecieran a su alrededor.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, la Parasaurolophus, ella comenzó a brillar en un tono verdoso intenso, mientras que la naturaleza a su alrededor comenzaba a cubrirle el cuerpo, al igual que con los anteriores en su frente, brazos y cola, aparecieron potentes brillos de los cuales salían hojas o pétalos de flores, cuando el brillo se desvanece se ve como allí la Parasaurolophus tenía una armadura de tono verdoso, en su cabeza parecía que la armadura tomo la pose de una corona, mientras que a lo largo de su cuerpo parecía que su armadura tenia forma de hojas de árbol, cuando el brillo termino y la armadura estaba puesta, la dino de yerba se paró sobre sus patas traseras, para luego con sus brazos golpear el suelo, provocando que muchos árboles y plantas salieran el suelo.

Una vez que cada dino dio a aparecer su acto de presentación de su armadura, su poder pareció haberse incrementado exponencialmente.

Y debido a toda la transformación, incluso los Velocirraptors parecieron haber detenido sus cuerpos al igual que el Saurophaganax, ya que él pudo sentir el aumento de poder, mientras que el rubio sobre él se volteo y vio maravillado como ahora el trio de dinosaurios tenían geniales armaduras.

— _Asombroso…me pregunto si podre darle algo así a este dinosaurio_ —pensó el rubio viendo al dino que montaba— _Aunque lo mejor sería darle primero un nombre_ —pensó con una risa mental, para luego sintiera como un Velocirraptor salto detrás de él, para luego estuviera por morder al Saurophaganax, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera detenerlo, el gran dino que montaba movió rápidamente su cola y logro atinarle al Velocirraptor en medio vuelo, provocando que este cayera al suelo golpeándose duramente su espalda.

Esto dejo sorprendido al jinchuriki rubio, ya que ni siquiera pudo hablar con su dino para que atacara.

— _¿A caso él sabía que venía?_ —preguntó mentalmente el rubio, ya que esa era la única explicación…a menos que gracias a la unión de su chakra con su dino, este pudiera sentir lo que él siente, así como Kurama dentro de él…pero eso era imposible, ¿verdad?

Pero no podía desconcentrarse con esos pensamientos por ahora, ahora debía enfrentarse al trio de dinos espectrales, lo cual no sería nada sencillo.

—¡Oye Naruto, saca a tu dino de allí!—gritó Zoe, ya que el trio de Tamers estaban por lanzar cada quien su técnica y al escuchar el grito el rubio asintió y con una pequeña orden. El Saurophaganax se preparó para cuando el ataque fuera lanzado, para así saltar.

—¡Listo úsenlo ahora!—gritó en respuesta el Uzumaki Oji-azul, mientras su dino sonreía y los demás se confundieron…¿acaso quería ser atacado?—¡No se preocupen, estaremos bien!—fue el último gritó del rubio antes de voltearse y mirar a los Velocirraptors, quienes se preparaban para atacarlo, mientras que sus nuevos amigos estaban indecisos, pero algo les decía que debían confiar en él.

—Muy bien…—hablo Max, mientras él y los demás tomaban una de sus cartas—Ahora…¡GOLPE RELAMPAGO!—se escuchó el grito del Tamer de rayo.

—¡Cañón de plasma!—gritó el Tamer del viento.

—¡Jardín esmeralda!—gritó la peli-rosada.

Mientras que los dinosaurios…

Se ve como el Triceratops se puso en pose de estatua, mientras que un círculo de rayos aparecía rodeándolo, para luego en la punta de sus cuernos comenzara a formarse una esfera de rayos y entonces el dino amarillo con un potente rugido, lanzo su ataque.

Mientras tanto el Carnotauro elevo la cabeza al aire, mientras el viendo comenzaba a arremolinarse en su en su boca, para luego esta agachara la cabeza y con un gran rugido lanzara su cañón.

Al final la Parasaurolophus, ella comenzó a elevar la cabeza lentamente, mientras que una esfera hecha de hojas comenzaba a formarse en su boca y luego con un suave ruido de su boca, la dino de la yerba lanzo su ataque dejando un rastro de hojas.

Cuando todos los ataques parecían que iban a colisionar contra el Saurophaganax, este se agacho, para luego con un fuerte impulso, saltar al aire, esquivando todos los ataques con ese salto, mientras que dichos ataques fueron directos a los Velocirraptors, pero por desgracia, uno de ellos termino saltando imitando al Saurophaganax, para así esquivar los tres ataques, pero mientras tanto los otros dos recibieron el choque de rayos entumeciéndolos, luego de eso el cañón de plasma colisiono con ellos causando que agujas de viento cortante los dañaran y al final la esfera de yerba cuando colisiono esta causo que alrededor de los Velocirraptors aparecieran muchas plantas como en un jardín y ellos brillaron en tono verdoso perdiendo toda su energía, la cual luego paso a la Parasaurolophus haciendo que recuperara la energía que perdió al usar esa técnica.

Pero los Velocirraptors no desaparecieron, ya que debían debilitar a los tres juntos para que se convirtieran en cartas.

Y hablando del tercero…

Se ve como cerca de allí el Saurophaganax y el tercer Velocirraptor aterrizó en seco usando sus propias habilidades para amortiguar sus caídas y se miraron cada uno desafiante.

—Bien amigo…solo debemos debilitarlo para que se vuelva una carta…luego la tomamos y lo llevamos con los demás—hablo el rubio explicándole su plan a su dinosaurio, quien asintió— _Ahora veremos si esa carta que me dio el anciano sirve_ —pensó el rubio jinchuriki, mientras veía una carta de ataque en su mano.

(Flash Back: hace 45 minutos en la B-Gland)

Luego de que le dieran el Dino-lector al rubio, de que la alarma sonara y de que la Nave llegara al periodo de la China antigua, antes de que el rubio fuera a tratar de detener esa guerra, fue detenido por el Dr. Z

—Espera un momento—hablo Z deteniendo la rubio—Si utilizas a tu dinosaurio así de simple seguramente no durara, por lo que mejor toma esto—hablo nuevamente, entregándole un par de cartas de movimiento al rubio—si tu plan funciona y logras activar a tu dino, entonces el usar estas cartas de movimiento te serán pan comido—hablo una última vez y en eso el rubio asintió, para luego ser tele-transportado a la tierra antigua.

(Flash Back: Fin)

— _Bueno, espero que funcione_ —pensó el Uzumaki Oji-azul algo tenso, pero no tenía ningún otro plan, pero antes de poder utilizarla, el Velocirraptor salto a ellos—Espéralo…espéralo…¡Ahora!—grito el rubio, mientras el Dino asentía y luego daba un rápido giro, para posteriormente darle un potente golpe con su cola al dino atacante, quien ya previniendo esto uso el impulso del golpe para alejarse.

Luego de que el dino enemigo se alejara lo suficiente, este comenzó a brillar, para luego comenzara a correr a una gran velocidad hacia el Saurophaganax, pero antes de poder detenerlo el Velocirraptor trapazo al gran dinosaurio rojo y negro, provocando que este perdiera mucha energía debido al golpe.

—Oh no…debo hacer algo rápido—hablo el rubio, mientras en su Dino-lector negro, aparecía la imagen de su amigo parpadeando en rojo demostrando que perdía energía, mientras pensaba—Bueno, ya no me queda otra—hablo el rubio, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de la cabeza de su amigo—Hora te terminarlo—hablo suavemente a su amigo quien con algo de fuerza asintió—¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!—gritó, mientras miles de sus copias aparecían a su alrededor—¡Vayan y manténganlo en ese lugar, que no escape!—ordeno en gritos el original.

—¡Hai jefe!—gritaron todos los clones, mientras se lanzaban al Velocirraptors, para luego entre todos lo mantuvieran quieto o al menos mantenerlo en la zona de fuego, para que no escapara.

—Bien…ahora a usarla…¡EXPLOCION DE MAGMA!—gritó el rubio Jinchuriki, mientras pasaba la carta a través del dino-lector negro y este lanzaba una mini explosión de fuego en la ranura.

Mientras que el Saurophaganax se sentía nuevamente con energías y una vez que estuvo parado comenzó a acumular fuego cada vez más potente en su boca y cuando estuvo en su punto máximo lanzo un potente rugido del cual fue seguido por una increíble llamarada de lo que parecía ser lava o magma caliente y esta al colisionar con su oponente todos los clones terminaron desapareciendo, pero el Velocirraptor termino muy malherido, hasta el punto de colapsar y quedar inerte en el suelo, para luego comenzara a brillar en un tono celeste como el del Carnotauro.

Mientras que con los demás…

Se ve como las armaduras de todos sus dinos desapareció, pero dichos dinos permanecieron por si acaso los Velocirraptors volvían a atacar, pero de la nada estos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, para luego ser enviados al cielo al igual que el Velocirraptor que venció el Rubio y con eso los 3 se unieron y formaron una sola carta, que claramente el Jinchuriki atrapo, ya que la carta cayo donde él estaba.

—Bien…termino—hablo el rubio suspirando para luego ver a su gran amigo—buen trabajo—hablo el Jinchuriki levantándole el pulgar y el Dino asentía dando un leve rugido de aprobación y con eso el descendiente del Rayo amarillo presiono un botón de su Dino-lector y el Dinosaurio de fuego se convirtió en una carta nuevamente y la carta fue atrapada por el mismo.

Luego de que todo terminara el descendiente de la habanera sangrienta creyó que sería mejor el irse con los demás, ya que no podía dejarlos solos en medio de un campo de batalla/guerra, aun teniendo a sus dinosaurios, por lo que sin pensarlo el rubio comenzó a saltar por los árboles en camino al campo de guerra.

Hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy XD ya para el siguiente hare que la trama siga más a la serie, con el encuentro con el Shogun y esas cosas

¿Qué les pareció la idea del Jinchuriki?...¿Porque el Dr. Z le daría las cartas de ataque?...¿qué les pareció el capítulo?...¿qué les agrado más?

Con esto me despido de todos, hasta la próxima :D


	7. Chapter 7:El Shogun Tokugawa

**Antes de iniciar el capitulo quiero decir que me equivoque de lugar, era Japón antiguo, no China antigua, con eso resuelto, les dejo el cap.**

 **El Jinchuriki Jurásico capítulo 6 "El Shogun Tokugawa y la piedra cosmica"**

Anteriormente en el Japón antiguo se veía como el Jinchuriki de Kurama estuvo por 20 minutos buscando a sus amigos, ya que no podía dejarlos solos en medio de un campo de guerra donde podrían salir heridos de gravedad, pero al llegar a dicho campo no vio rastro de ellos, excepto claro unas cuantas huellas unas suaves y otras más profundas, pero todas frescas, lo cual le daban a entender al Shinobi Rubio que tanto los dinos como sus amigos fueron hacia el norte, por lo que no dudo en nada y el comenzó su búsqueda.

(Mientras tanto con sus amigos)

Se veía como el trio de Tamer de dinosaurios estaba cerca de un lago sentado sobre las rocas, mientras que en la orilla del lago había un hombre de gran ancho, algo bajito con unas ropas extrañas para el Jinchuriki y al acercarse pudo ver que el hombre tenía bigote, ese hombre era el conocido Shogun Tokugawa, quien ahora recientemente se encontró con el trio y fue salvado de lo que era una "serpiente" cuando realmente era una lagartija inofensiva, pero dejando eso de lado, ahora mismo se encontraban en el lago descansando sus fuerzas o mejor dicho descansando las fuerzas del Shogun, ya que él era el único cansado, pero en eso en medio del descanso se vio como el Jinchuriki rubio llego cayendo al lado del sus amigos, pero estos al notar que el Oji-azul Uzumaki apareció de repente saltaron hacia atrás de la sorpresa, pero al ver que era su amigo suspiraron de alivio.

—Al fin los encuentro—hablo el Jinchuriki sonriéndoles a sus amigos—Por un momento pensé que fueron tomados por esos Ninjas enemigos—hablo nuevamente con un leve tono de preocupación.

—Descuida, solo nos encontramos con este Shogun y ahora él nos guiara a la piedra cósmica—hablo Zoe susurrándole al final, para que el Shogun no la escuchada, pero antes de que el Jinchuriki pudiera preguntarle qué era eso el Shogun hablo.

—Pásenme la Toalla real—hablo el Shogun con la cara mojada extendiendo la mano a su espalda, esperando que le dieran esa "toalla real"

—¿De qué habla este loco?—preguntó el jinchuriki viendo al Shogun.

—Tal vez del trapo que le pidió a Max que sujetara—hablo Rex mirando a su amigo peli-marrón.

—¿Qué esa es la toalla real? Pero es demasiado femenina—hablo Max sacando un trapo con un gran corazón de su bolsillo.

—Si lo sé, incluso parece algo de Zoe—hablo Rex sonriendo en broma y haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara de vergüenza.

—¡Oye yo tengo mejor gusto que eso!—gritó la peli-rosada molesta.

—Solo dale tu trapo, para que así no siga molestando—hablo Rex esperando no alargar la conversación.

—Bien—hablo Zoe, mientras sacaba su toalla que era blanca con flores amarillas adornándolo, para luego pasárselo al Shogun, quien sin mira el trapo lo tomo para luego secarse la cara, pero en cuanto vio el trapo que le dieron.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó el Shogun al ver el trapo que la peli-rosada le entrego—¿Qué clase de persona usaría una toalla tan ridícula?—preguntó lanzando le trapo hacia atrás.

—¡¿Cómo que ridícula?! ¡El suyo es aún más ridícula, tiene un gran corazón encima!—gritó la Tamer de la yerba y este comentario enojo al Shogun, ya que de la nada saco su espada.

—¡¿Cómo osas insultar la toalla real del Shogun Tokugawa?!—gritó y preguntó el Shogun listo para decapitar a la peli-rosada, pero antes de poder acercarse a ella, el Jinchuriki Uzumaki con un Kunai detuvo la espada y miraba a los ojos al Shogun, quien al ver los ojos del rubio se puso blanco del miedo al ver que ahora sus ojos eran en un tono rojo carmesí como sangre y Expedia una presión de muerte sobre el cuerpo del Shogun, haciendo que este comenzara a perder el aire y más cuando el rubio hablo.

—Si aprecias tu vida, guardaras esa espada y no la volverás a empuñar para dañar a mis amigos—susurro el rubio Jinchuriki mirando fijamente al Shogun y su vos tenía un tono te muerte que dejaría helado incluso al más valiente de los guerreros.

Al escuchar ese tono de vos, combinado a los ojos carmesí, la forma en la que lo miraba y la presión sobre su cuerpo, el Shogun podría jurar que él era un animal salvaje en busca de carne y que el mismo Shogun era la carne.

—Está bien, está bien, no volveré a hacerlo—hablo el Shogun con miedo y comenzando a temer por su vida y esto confundió al trio de domadores de dinosaurios, ya que ellos no podían sentir la presión que enviaba el rubio al Shogun y por la posición en la que estaban no alcanzaban a verle los ojos y claro por el susurro ellos no escucharon el tono de matanza que uso el Jinchuriki.

Una vez que lo soltó el Shogun cayó al suelo de trasero y al chocar contra el suelo se alejó lo más posible del rubio.

—Ahora va a decirnos lo que sabe de esa "piedra cósmica" y lo hará ahora—ordeno el rubio aun con los ojos carmesí y el tono de matanza.

—Sí, lo hare de inmediato—hablo el Shogun con miedo, alegrando a los domadores de dinosaurios, ya que con esto tenían más posibilidades de encontrar la piedra cósmica.

Luego de eso y de que el rubio levantara al Shogun a la fuerza y en eso el Shogun comienza a hablar.

—La leyenda dice que la piedra lunar está detrás de un objeto que brilla con siete colores—hablo el Shogun dejando pensativo al cuarteto de niños.

—Mmm…si brilla con 7 colores entonces significa o que el objeto esta sobre una montaña, pero como dijo que está detrás de ese objeto, entonces debe ser algo que refleje el sol…como la cascada que vi cuando venía hacia aquí—hablo el rubio recordando su trayecto y ante la mención de una cascada hizo que el Shogun se pusiera nervioso, lo cual fue notado por los demás.

—Entonces está detrás de esa cascada…Naruto llévanos—hablo Zoe a su amigo, quien asintió.

—Es por aquí síganme—hablo, mientras comenzaba a caminar al bosque.

Luego de diez minutos de viaje, se vio como el grupo había llegado a lo que era el inicio del lago donde estaban, ya que por como bajaba la cascada era claro que llegaba al lago anterior y en eso el sol en cierta posición rebelándose detrás de unos árboles, se veía como la estar en contacto con el flujo de la cascada, esta comenzó a brillar dando un efecto de arco iris…de 7 colores.

—Vaya…enserio era aquí—hablo el Uzumaki sonriendo, al ver que tuvo razón en algo.

—Oye tú, revisa detrás de la cascada, a ver si hay una entrada—pidió el Shogun a Rex, esperando que el rubio Jinchuriki no lo atacara de nuevo y en eso el rubio Tamer del viento se colocó en una roca al lado de la cascada, pero…

—Oigan no hay nada detrás de esta cascada—hablo Rex a los demás.

—Revisa de nuevo, debe de haber una entrada—hablo el Shogun tenso y el Oji-azul reviso nuevamente, pero no había nada allí.

—Tal vez haya una entrara en la cima—hablo Zoe mirando a la cima de la cascada.

—Buena idea Zoe-chan—hablo el Jinchuriki sonriendo y haciendo sonreír a la chica.

—Pero es demasiado empinado para llegar escalando—hablo Max viendo la colina.

—Dejen que revisare y luego les aviso—hablo el Jinchuriki, mientras caminaba a la colina y comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente por la pared, sorprendiendo al Shogun.

—¿Cómo es que logra hacer eso?—preguntó el Shogun viendo como el rubio trepaba.

—Es una larga historia—hablo Max, mientras que Gabu la forma bebe del Triceratops daba ruidos en afirmación.

Momentos después el rubio se acercó al borde de la colina

—¡Oigan no hay entrada aquí arriba!—gritó el Jinchuriki desde el borde.

—¡Es imposible, debe haber una manera de entrar!—gritó el Shogun ya comenzando a perder la cabeza.

—¡Tengo una idea!—gritó el Jinchuriki, para luego quitarse la camisa y los pantalones quedando en ropa interior, sonrojando a la peli-rosada y se tapó los ojos para no verlo—¡Solo síganme!—gritó nuevamente, mientras saltaba al lago entrando de golpe salpicando a todos.

—Dijo que lo siguiéramos…yo iré—hablo Zoe, ya sin estar sonrojada, aunque si apenada por ver el cuerpo semi-desnudo del rubio, pero dejando eso de lado salto al agua siendo seguida por Paris, luego de eso Max y Gabu les siguieron, luego Rex y Has y al final por haberse quedado solo, el Shogun con miedo salto al agua, pero en eso recordó que no sabe nadar por lo que comenzó a hundirse…por suerte el Jinchuriki rubio seguía allí y lo atrapo para poder llevarlo a una abertura bajo el lago.

(Dentro de la cueva)

Ahora se veía como el quinteto entre los Tamers y el Shogun salía de debajo del agua respirando agitadamente, para luego ver que ahora estaban dentro de la cueva lo cual los hizo sonreír.

—Bien, ahora solo debemos de ir a la orilla—hablo el rubio, para luego ver al Shogun nadando a la orilla.

—Oiga se supone que no sabía nadar—hablo Zoe molesta.

—Es cierto, no sé nadar con el cuerpo abajo, pero con medio cuerpo a flote si se nadar—hablo el Shogun.

— _Eso es la excusa más tonta que escuche_ —pensaron todos los jóvenes, mientras nadaban a la orilla.

Luego de salir del agua comenzaron a caminar por la cueva hasta que llegaron a una parte donde el camino se dividía en dos.

—¿Shogun a donde debemos ir ahora?—preguntó Max, mientras miraba los caminos.

—Es por la derecha—hablo el Shogun señalando el camino, mientras que Max sonríe y camina por la derecha, pero le Shogun camina por la izquierda.

—¡Oiga dijo que por la derecha!—gritó Max, pero fue detenido por el Jinchuriki.

—Ignóralo, él no sabe dónde está esa piedra, pero yo si—hablo el Jinchuriki mirando al camino de la derecha—Escuchen ustedes síganlo, yo iré por esa piedra y luego me reuniré con ustedes—hablo el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, mientras comenzaba a caminar por el camino Izquierdo y el trio algo dudoso se fue por el derecho siguiendo al Shogun.

(Con el rubio Jinchuriki)

Se veía como luego de separarse del grupo pudo sentir una gran energía que viene desde el final del túnel, dicha energía aprecia como el chakra, ya que esta era inmensa, luego de caminar unos minutos llego a su destino y vio lo que era un pedestal con una caja dentro de ella, luego de acercarse el rubio abrió la caja y vio que era en efecto una esfera azulada claro que brillaba intensamente, casi como su Rasengan.

Luego de cerrar la caja, el rubio la tomo sonriendo al haber encontrado una de las piedras cósmicas de la que sus amigos hablaban, pero su felicidad no duro, ya que de la nada sintió un temblor intenso y muchos gritos a lo lejos.

— _Oh no, esto es malo, tengo que ir_ —pensó el Jinchuriki, para posteriormente comenzar a correr en dirección al grito.

Momentos después cuando el Jinchuriki rubio comenzaba a llegar a su destino, pudo escuchar el ruido de 2 dinosaurios, un Carnotauro y un Triceratops, los cuales lo hicieron suspirar de alivio, ya que esos dinosaurios eran aliados, no enemigos.

Pero en cuanto llego a la zona del grito pudo ver una pequeña montaña de escombros amontonados sobre algo o alguien y al ver a todos, pudo notar que había un oso pardo la pandilla alpha, Gabu y Has en tamaño grande y Max con Rex, pero inmediatamente el rubio se preocupó al ver que la peli-rosada, Paris y el Shogun no estaban presentes y para aclararle sus preocupaciones, se escuchó un grito de la Tamer de la Yerba por debajo de las rocas.

—¡Zoe-chan! —gritó el rubio preocupado, mientras corría hasta el montículo de tierra alertando a todos con su grito.

—¿Naruto eres tú?—preguntó la chica dentro de la trampa de rocas.

—Si soy yo…espera un momento, los sacare de allí—hablo el rubio, mientras creaba un clon y comenzaba a formar una esfera de energía en su mano—¡Cúbranse todos!—gritó el jinchuriki, mientras todos hacían caso incluso el oso y se ocultaban y dentro del montículo de tierra Zoe tomo a Paris y a un cachorro de oso, para luego abrazarse al Shogun y fuera del montículo de tierra.

—¡RASENGAN!—gritó el Uzumaki Oji-azul, para luego chocar su esfera azulada en espiral contra el montículo de tierra y la esfera al colisionar acumulo una gran energía, para posteriormente enviar a volar todo el montículo contra una de las paredes destruyendo , pero dejando libre a quienes estaban atrapados dentro del montículo de rocas.

Una vez liberados se vio como le cachorro de oso salió para reunirse con su padre, quien estaba feliz de estar con su bebe nuevamente, luego de eso se ve como el Shogun salió sujetando a la peli-rosada.

Una vez que salió la Tamer de la yerba vio al Jinchuriki rubio y sin medir sus acciones corrió a él para posteriormente abrazarlo con algo de fuerza.

—Gracias Naruto, gracias—hablo la peli-rosada agradecía, mientras apretaba más el abrazo con su amigo, haciendo que este se sonrojada.

—N-No fue nada—hablo el rubio correspondiendo levemente al abrazo, pero en eso Zoe se separó sonrojada, ya que noto como abrazaba a su héroe y se sonrojo porque el aún seguía semi-denudo, y por esto Zoe se alejó de golpe de él con la cara tan roja como un tomate maduro.

Pero el rubio al perder la sensación cálida por el abrazo logro despertar de su trance, y mirar a todos y claro notar como algunos lo veían con miradas burlonas debido a lo que paso, pero en eso el Jinchuriki recordó algo

—Oigan, les tengo buenas noticias—hablo el Uzumaki rubio llamando la atención de todos, menos del oso y su cachorro quienes se fueron en paz de allí y cuando todos se acercaron para ver que tenía el rubio se sorprenden cuando le muestran una caja y al abrirla se veía la piedra cósmica celeste.

—No puede ser…—hablo Rex sorprendido.

—Esa es...—hablo Max sin poder terminar la frase

—La piedra cósmica—hablo Zoe finalizando la frase.

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy, espero les guste

¿Qué creen que pasara a partir de ahora?...¿cómo creen que llamara Naruto a su dino? (yo ya tengo le nombre…¿Por qué creen que Zoe abrazo de esa manera a Naruto?...¿Que les pareció el capítulo?

Ahora si nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8: Naruto en la guerra

**El Jinchuriki jurásico cápitulo 7 "Naruto en guerra"**

Actualmente en la cueva en el Japón antiguo, se veía como gracias al Jinchuriki lograron obtener la piedra cósmica celeste, pero el como la consiguió, era un misterio, aunque su felicidad no duro ya que en eso…

—Gracias chico me ahorraste el trabajo de encontrar mi piedra cósmica—hablo una vos grave sobre ellos y al levantar la mirada, notaron a un extraño sujeto con alas de color rojo con algo de cabello sobre su cabeza color café unas extrañas marcas en su cara, ojos rojos oscuros y una extraña armadura que parecía ser de diamante o una versión más pequeña de la armadura espectral de los dinosaurios y al verlo el equipo D solo pudo decir.

—¡Gabro!—gritaron al ver al pirada espacial de gran tamaño.

—No tengo tiempo de hablar con ustedes enanos, solo tomare mi piedra cósmica y me voy—hablo el pirata rojo, mientras que se acercaba a Naruto, quien al notar esto hizo una rápida acción evasiva saltando hacia atrás evitando y a la vez alejándose del pirata.

—No te daré está piedra, a menos que puedas quitármelas de las manos—hablo el Jinchuriki con determinación.

—Bueno ahora que recuerdo los humanos se saludan a base de golpes…tal vez este chico quiere saludar—hablo Gabro con su típica estupidez, mientras que lanzaba un potente golpe al Jinchuriki, pero este de un sato logro esquivarlo y pegarse al techo, mientras que el pirata al ver como el chico frente a él desapareció se quedó mirando a donde antes estaba el Oji-azul confundido.

—Chicos, salgan de aquí…luego los alcanzo—les susurro el Jinchuriki desde el techo a sus amigos, quienes asintieron, pero a pesar de lo que les dijo, ellos no querían dejar a su amigo atrás, pero tuvieron que salir de allí en lo que Gabro se quedaba como idiota buscando a su presa.

Luego de que el equipo D, pandilla Alpha y el Shogun Tokugawa salieran ilesos de la cueva el Jinchuriki suspiro de alivio.

— _Bien, ahora solo debo salir de aquí_ —pensó el Jinchuriki, mientras vio una abertura en el techo, seguramente por donde el Pirata entro antes y sonrió— _Justo lo que necesito_ —pensó nuevamente el Jinchuriki, mientras que con sus manos se acercaba al agujero y luego con un pequeño impulso se lanzó a él logrando salir de la cueva.

Mientras tanto el Pirata espacial rojo al notar que fue burlado por niños (como siempre) apretó los dientes de ira, para luego ir rápidamente volando al agujero en el techo y salir de la cueva listó para perseguir a sus presas.

(Ya una vez fuera de la cueva)

Se ve como ahora el Jinchuriki rubio había logrado salir de la cueva por el hoyo de arriba, para luego haber saltado a la cascada para evitar ser visto por el pirata espacial rojo en cuanto saliera.

Luego de que el Jinchuriki saliera del agua y de que se sacudiera lo más posible suspiro aliviado de haber salido ya de esa cueva y aún tenía la llamada piedra cósmica con él por lo que las cosas iban bien, ahora solo debía de ir con el equipo D y luego regresar a la nave del tiempo…pero en eso se dio cuenta de algo…¿Dónde dejo su ropa? Al parecer el pobre se dio cuenta tarde y ahora estaba solo en ropa interior la cual tenía imágenes de tazones de ramen en ella.

—Demonios…deje mi ropa allí arriba—hablo el Jinchuriki mirando hacia la cima de la cascada—Y lo peor de todo es que allí estaba el aparato y mi carta de dinosaurio—hablo nuevamente, mientras se golpeaba con la palma en la cara.

— **Bien hecho Naruto, bien hecho** —hablo Kurama sarcásticamente a su Jinchuriki, quien ahora tenía un tic en el ojo.

— _Cierra la boca bola de pelos con olor a perro mojado_ —le respondió el Jinchuriki a su inquilino interno, mientras que caminaba a la cascada.

Luego de revisar que no hubiera nadie cerca el Jinchuriki comenzó a correr sobre la pared a toda velocidad hasta que llego a la cima y por suerte su ropa seguía allí, aunque algo manchada con tierra y al parecer un animal trato usarlo de juguete para rasgar por cómo estaba su camisa, lo que claramente hizo suspirar al Jinchuriki.

—Bueno de todos modos solo venia por mi carta y el aparato—hablo el Jinchuriki consigo mismo, mientras veía a dicha carta y aparato saliéndose del bolsillo de sus pantalones y por suerte estos no tenían ningún rasguño y tras suspira el Jinchuriki tomo sus pertenencias y luego se colocó sus pantalones ya que si bien su camisa quedo inutilizada, al menos sus pantalones servían para cubrirlo un poco y con eso hecho el Jinchuriki se fue a buscar a sus amigos.

(Y hablando de ellos)

Ahora se ve como el trio de niños estaba corriendo tras el Shogun y uno de sus más confiables guerreros llamado Hanzo, hace unos momentos dicho guerrero había llegado para llevar a su Shogun de regreso a su fortaleza, ya que el doble que él puso para despistar a las fuerzas de Takeda, era algo…pues tonto por decir lo menos, por lo que rápidamente el ninja tuvo que llevarse a su líder de regreso.

Mientras que Zoe al escuchar que el Shogun tenía un doble en la guerra, tuvo la esperanza de que ese doble fuera su padre, ya que su padre y el Shogun Tokugawa eran muy parecidos, casi idénticos, por lo que ella sin pensarlo salió a correr detrás del guerrero y sus amigos al ver esto no lo dudaron y siguieron a su amiga ya que ellos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento acerca del doble del Shogun y tenían la esperanza de que si el padre de la peli-rosada escapo entonces los suyos también, por lo que todos, olvidándose del Jinchuriki, corrieron hacia el campo de guerra.

(Mientras tanto con Naruto)

Ahora se veía al contenedor del Kyubi corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas para llegar al campo de guerra, ya que sin saber porque, creía que allí estarían sus amigos…eso y además porque recibió un mensaje de Rex hace unos momentos que decía que se dirigían al campo de guerra.

Luego de 30 minutos de correr sin parar el Jinchuriki logro llegar a lo que era el campo de guerra, y por alguna razón veía a miles de guerreros huyendo por sus vidas, al principio el Jinchuriki del Kyubi no entendió por qué huían, pero luego de unos minutos logro ver al Carnotauro, Triceratops y Parasaurolophus corriendo a toda velocidad hacia lo que era el ejército enemigo, ahuyentándolos,

— _¿Enserio esos son los mejores guerreros que tienen?_ —pensó el Jinchuriki en duda, pero no podía preocuparse por eso ahora, ya que tenía que ir con sus amigos.

Mientras que los soldados de Tokugawa estaban aterrados de ver enormes monstruos en el campo de guerra, pero en eso se sorprendieron aún más al ver a su Shogun montando a uno de ellos.

—¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso nuca vieron a un Shogun en la espalda de un monstruo gigante?—preguntó el Shogun a sus tropas sonriendo , mientras que todos se sorprendían de gran manera al ver a su Shogun allí con esas criaturas, ya que recordaban que el Shogun estaba en la tienda tras las tropas enemigas con los generales.

Y hablando de ese lugar…

Ahora se ve como un sujeto que parecía ser un segundo Shogun Tokugawa parecía estar tratando de huir en un caballo a escondidas de los demás generales de guerra, pero en eso un soldado apareció

—¿Shogun que cree que hace?—preguntó el soldado confundido de lo que hacía su líder.

—Tengo que irme, ya que en la historia dice que el Shogun Tokugawa logró escapar, así que debo escapar ahora—hablo el doble nervioso y el soldado estaba confundido de que su Shogun hablara de sí mismo en tercera persona—Aunque antes de irme diré unas palabras—hablo nuevamente el doble, pero en eso una flecha apareció clavándose en la armadura del Shogun, aunque el doble creyó que le penetro la piel y soltó un grito de dolor intenso, haciendo que el caballo comenzara a galopar a todo lo que sus energías le daban.

—¡Son unas pésimas palabras!—gritó el soldado en pánico al ver que su líder huía.

Mientras tanto con los chicos del equipo D…(N/A: a este punto la pandilla alpha es perseguido por la familia de osos)

Ahora se ve como el trio de jóvenes se había re-encontrado con el Jinchuriki y de paso se disculparon por dejarlo atrás, ya que por la esperanza de ver a sus padres se olvidaron de él.

—Descuiden, lo hicieron por su familia—hablo el Jinchuriki sonriendo, haciendo que sus amigos le sonrieran de igual manera—Pero ahora tocando le tema ¿Dónde están sus padres?—preguntó el Jinchuriki mirando a los lados, ya que el sabía que los padres de sus amigos fueron secuestrados, pero ellos acaban de decir que habían logrado escapar y encontrarse en esta época.

—Ese es el problema, acabamos de enterarnos que el doble del Shogun, el padre de Zoe, acaba de huir de la guerra—hablo Rex, mientras que Zoe parecía deprimirse por haber estado tan cerca de ir con su papa.

—Oye Shogun ¿si tu hubieras huido como tu doble, a donde irías?—le preguntó el Jinchuriki al Shogun.

—Pues veamos, yo jamás huiría de una batalla, pero de estar forzado a hacerlo, iría sin duda a la fortaleza Hamamatsu, es la fortaleza más segura y uno de los pocos lugares que aun domino—hablo el Shogun en respuesta, mientras que el Jinchuriki asentía.

Antes de poder hacer algo el Jinchuriki noto que el ejercito comenzaba a venir por ellos, por lo que tuvo que pensar rápidamente un plan.

—Escuchen esto es lo que haremos, Max, tu, Rex y Zoe irán con el Shogun a esa fortaleza, mientras que yo me quedo con el ejército Tokugawa y retengo lo más posible a los enemigos—hablo el Jinchuriki seriamente.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Si te quedas corres riesgo de quedar prisionero o peor!—gritó Max tratando de que el Jinchuriki no cometiera una estupidez.

—Si, además no podemos dejarte atrás…bueno, no de nuevo—hablo Rex, no queriendo que un amigo se quedara en la guerra de la que posiblemente no saldría con vida.

—Naruto, no puedes quedarte aquí, es peligroso incluso para ti—hablo Zoe preocupada y sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar que el rubio Uzumaki pudiese ser esclavizado o peor.

—Estoy consciente del peligro, pero vamos, ustedes me encontraron en peores condiciones que estas y aún estoy vivo—hablo el Jinchuriki sonriendo con confianza, mientras que sus amigos asintieron, ya que cuando lo encontraron a penas si seguía vivo—No se preocupen por mí, prometo alcanzarlos en cuanto pueda, además solo les ganare tiempo de ventaja, no me quedare a luchar por siempre—hablo una última vez sonriendo, mientras que sus amigos lo miraron preocupados, ya que era una locura el quedarse, pero sabiendo que no desistiría tuvieron que irse.

—Ya oyeron tropas, ahora el joven Naruto será su líder hasta que regresemos—hablo el Shogun a sus tropas de ejércitos, mientras que todos asintieron ante la orden, pero antes de que se fueran sobre sus dinos la peli-rosada se acercó al Jinchuriki.

—Por favor regresa con nosotros pronto Naruto—hablo ella en petición, antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla al Jinchuriki, cosa que fue notada por todos y causo diferentes reacciones.

De parte del Uzumaki rubio, obtuvo un sonrojo en la cara y un poco de vapor salía de su cuerpo al sentir los labios de la peli-rosada en su mejilla.

La peli-rosada se sonrojo apenada porque todos vieran lo que acaba de hacer, aunque su dinosaurio Paris, tenía una mirada aprobatoria, como si ya supiera que pasaría eso.

Y en cuanto a los demás, el peli-marrón del rayo y el rubio del viento estaban sorprendidos y en caso del Taylor tenía la boca tan abierta que cualquier insecto podría entrar y salir de allí sin problemas.

Luego de que el Jinchuriki reaccionara y de que pudiera comenzar a articular palabras hablo.

—B-Bueno…ya deben irse…—hablo el Jinchuriki aun medio sonrojado, mientras que el equipo D se subía sobre sus dinosaurios para luego comenzar a correr hacia la fortaleza de Hamamatsu y claro el Shogun iba montado con la Parasaurolophus.

Una vez que ellos se fueron el Jinchuriki se dio media vuelta para mirar al ejército de Tokugawa.

—Ahora todos…¡Luchen por un mañana, para que todos puedan regresar con sus familias y hacer que su Shogun este orgulloso de ustedes!—gritó el Jinchuriki, mientras que todo el ejercitó asentía y daba un grito de guerra y se lanzaban a atacar a las fuerzas de Takeda—Hora de aumentar nuestro poder—hablo el Jinchuriki, mientras sacaba su carta y dino-lector negro.

Luego de eso sus ojos cambiaron de ser azules a rojos carmesí y el chakra del Kyubi comenzaba a inundarle su cuerpo hasta llegar al Dino-lector dándole la fuerza para encenderse.

—Ahora…¡DINO-PASE!—gritó el Jinchuriki, mientras que pasaba su carta sobre la ranura del Dino-lector, para luego este disparara una fuerte luz carmesí y en unos pocos segundos casi un minuto el buen Saurophaganax apareció en el campo de guerra—Ahora amigo…¡Vamos a luchar!—gritó el Jinchuriki a su dino, mientras se montaba sobre su cabeza y el dinosaurio daba un fuerte rugido en afirmación, para luego lanzarse a la batalla…

Bien aquí dejo el capítulo (AL FIN LO TERMINO)

¿Qué creen que pasara con el padre de Zoe?...¿acaso Naruto podrá contra un ejército?...¿qué les pareció le besito que Zoe le dio?...¿qué parte les gusto más del cap?


	9. Chapter 9: Escape del Japón antiguo

**El Jinchuriki Jurásico Capitulo 8 "Salida del Japón antiguo: Recuperando la padre de Zoe"**

Luego de que el Jinchuriki se lanzara a la guerra con el poder de su dinosaurio, combinado a las fuerzas de guerra del Shogun Tokugawa, esto fue lo que ocurrió.

En la guerra…

Luego de haber invocado a su dinosaurio y de haberse colocado sobre su cabeza, Naruto dio la señal de arranque, para que su dino comenzara a correr a toda velocidad contra el ejército enemigo.

En eso un extraño general salió de la tienda de guerra del enemigo, el cual no era un general, si no el líder Takeda, que era enemigo del Shogun Tokugawa.

— _Así que al fin saliste de tu lugar_ —pensó el Jinchuriki sonriendo, mientras saltaba de la cabeza de su dinosaurio y luego le grita sin mirarlo—¡Amigo, ve a ayudar a los demás, yo me encargare solo desde aquí!—gritó el Jinchuriki a su compañero dinosaurio quien parecía no querer dejarlo solo, pero como fue su petición, debió de cumplirla, así que con una media vuelta el dinosaurio se lanzó solo a ayudar a las fuerzas de Tokugawa.

Mientras que Takeda al ver al niño frente a él.

—¿Esto es todo lo que Tokugawa envía a enfrentarme?—preguntó Takeda sarcásticamente.

—Veras que es más que suficiente para derrotarte—hablo el Jinchuriki, mientras entraba en pose de batalla.

—No perderé mi tiempo—hablo Takeda, mientras levantaba su mano y en poco tiempo 4 ninjas femeninas que solo usaban ropa negra de pies a cabezas aparecieron defendiendo a Takeda.

—Déjenos esto señor Takeda—hablo la líder del grupo femenino, mientras que Takeda sonreía, para luego alejarse.

—No creo que sea justo 4 contra 1…mejor equilibremos las cosas—hablo el rubio poniendo sus manos en X—¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu¡—gritó el rubio y en eso 4 copias de él en el campo sorprendiendo a las Kunoichi y al mismo Takeda—Mucho mejor, ahora clones, encárguense de las Kunoichis, yo iré contra Takeda—hablo el Jinchuriki y sus clones asintieron.

Mientras que las demás al ver a ese chico usar clones se sorprendieron, ya que esa era una técnica legendaria que solo un gran maestro de las artes en batalla podría usar (ellos no saben de Chakra).

Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que de la nada un Kunai apareció estrellándose contra el suelo, pero antes de reaccionar un sello explosivo se activó causando una leve explosión que obligo a los demás a retirarse y cada clon siguió a su "presa".

Con Takeda y el original…

Se ve como luego de que la explosión cediera, se ve como el líder Takeda quedo expuesto, ya que sus guerreras fueron ahuyentadas por la explosión, aunque en eso creyó estar seguro, ya que tampoco el rubio que uso clones no estaba, pero en eso la tierra debajo de él comenzó a agrietarse, para posteriormente el Jinchuriki saliera del suelo atrapándole los pies a el líder enemigo, quien estaba molesto por esta sorpresa que se llevó.

—No te libraras de mi tan fácilmente—hablo el Jinchuriki sonriendo, para luego con un tirón de fuerza con ayuda del Chakra del Kyubi, el Jinchuriki enterrara casi por completo al líder enemigo, quien no pudo evitar eso.

—Demonios, estoy atrapado—se quejó el líder Takeda, al ver que no tenía escape, ya que lo único que tenía fuera de la tierra era su cabeza.

—Sabes, creí que serias más difícil, siendo líder de un ejército, pero creo que solo eres pura palabra—hablo el oji-azul, mientras comenzaba a alejarse— _que pérdida de tiempo, este Shogun, no es nada sin sus Kunoichis entrenadas_ —pensó el Jinchuriki desanimado al no tener pelea— _Pero el lado bueno es que al menos poder regresar antes con los demás_ —pensó nuevamente y ahora sonriendo, pero en eso algo lo detiene y eso fue su dino compañero, que de la nada salió volando, hasta que aterrizo muy cerca del rubio casi aplastándolo.

Antes de que el Jinchuriki pudiera ver que le paso escucho un trio de rugidos, para luego a lo lejos ver un trio de dinosaurios conocidos como Deinonicus, un trio de dinos tipo arco iris, aunque las 2 cosas que le llamaron la atención al Jinchuriki fueron, la marca de los piratas sobre sus frentes y que esos dinos parecían tener trajes de ninjas.

— _¿Dino-Ninjas?_ —preguntó mentalmente el Jinchuriki— _¿Qué sigue? ¿dino-cocineros?_ —pensó ahora sarcásticamente.

Aunque en eso el Jinchuriki noto que la pirata espacial Shir estaba volando cerca de los Deinonicus, lo cual era clara señal de que eran controlados y al Jinchuriki al ver como controlaban a los dinosaurios…de nuevo…se molestó, ya que esto no parecía tener fin, pero en eso su dino algo débil lo mira como si le quisiera decir algo, lo cual confundió al Jinchuriki, pero en eso...

— **Naruto, tu dinosaurio te está pidiendo ayuda** —hablo Kurama dentro de la mente de su contenedor.

— _¿Pero cómo puedo ayudarlo?_ —preguntó mentalmente el Jinchuriki.

— **Tengo una idea, trata de hacerlo levantarse y súbete sobre él, yo me encargare de resto** —informo Kurama a su contenedor.

— _Bien_ —una vez pensado eso el Jinchuriki se acercó a su dino-compañero—Amigo, levántate, vamos tu puedes—hablo el Jinchuriki animando a su dinosaurio—No te rindas, eres un enorme y poderoso dinosaurio, esas cosas son solo 3 lagartijas—hablo el Jinchuriki y en eso el dino pareció tener un nuevo fuego en sus ojo—Eso es, tu puedes—animo más el Jinchuriki sonriendo y en eso el Dino con algo de fuerza logro comenzar a levantarse, aunque sus piernas parecían temblar al hacerlo, demostrando que no tenía mucha fuerza.

Pero una vez levantado el dino agacho la cabeza, para luego alzarla al cielo lanzando un potente rugido, demostrando que seguía en pie para dar pelea.

—¡Eso es amigo!—gritó el Jinchuriki sonriendo, para luego recordar lo que dijo el nueve colas de nombre Kurama, una vez que lo recordó el Jinchuriki salto sobre su dino para luego aterrizar sobre su cabeza.

—Listo Kurama—hablo el Jinchuriki dándole la señal a su Bijuu, quien dentro de su jaula sonreír, ya que quería ver el resultado de esto.

En eso el cuerpo del Jinchuriki comenzó a ser rodeado por el manto rojo que era el Chakra del Kyubi, pero esta vez no le cambio su apariencia como sus ojos y bigotes, este comenzó a descender hasta llegar al cuerpo del dinosaurio, haciendo que este comenzara a sentir una gran descarga de poder en su cuerpo, lo cual hacia que el descendiente del Yondaime sonriera, ya que entendió lo que su amigo interno quería hacer, pero en eso noto un cambio, en los pies del dinosaurio el manto creo unas garras de chakra, sobre la cabeza, el manto pareció crear la silueta de la cabeza del Kyubi, pero sin cambiar la del Saurophaganax y lo más sorpresivo era que detrás del dinosaurio emergieron otras 8 colas del manto de chakra, y si le contábamos la que el dino ya tenía cubierta del manto, serian un total de 9 colas, al notar esto el Jinchuriki se sorprendió.

— _Etto…Kurama…¿Qué paso?_ —preguntó el Jinchuriki a su Bijuu.

— **Solo le di una recarga de poder a tu compañero dinosaurio…y le di una mejora en apariencia** —hablo orgulloso el Kyubi no Kitsune, haciendo que su Jinchuriki se le escapara un gotón anime en su nuca.

—Bueno, veamos que puedes hacer ahora amigo—hablo el Jinchuriki sonriendo y su dino lanzo un gran rugido en afirmación, para luego comenzara a correr a los Deinonicus.

En eso Shir, quien estaba al pendiente de la guerra, noto o mejor dicho sintió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás y al darse la vuelta noto un muy singular dinosaurio que tenía nueve colas.

— _¿Qué clase de dinosaurio es ese?...¿y porque me interesa?_ —se preguntó Shir mentalmente, para luego sujetarse la cabeza con algo de dolor—No importa…¡Deinonicus ataquen!—ordeno la pirata espacial con amnesia, para luego su trio de dinosaurios se voltearan a ver al gran dino que corrían a ellos (N/A: Ella creyó que el Saurophaganax se convirtió en carta al caer, por eso no lo reconoce ahora que tiene el cambio).

—Espéralo…—susurro el rubio, mientras que veía a los Deinonicus correr a él y a su compañero—Espéralo…—susurro nuevamente al ver que estaban a punto de chocar…—¡Ahora!—gritó, para luego el Saurophaganax diera un gran salto, haciendo que el trio de dino-ninjas pasara de largo y al ver que su presa se perdió de vista se detuvieron de golpe.

Luego de eso sintieron un estruendo y detrás de ellos se acumuló una estela de humo, al sentir ese estruendo tanto las fuerzas de Takeda como las de Tokugawa se detuvieron y voltearon a ver qué fue lo que paso, al igual que el trio de dinosaurios y la pirata espacial.

Al concentrar sus miradas en la nube de humo tanto las fuerzas de Takeda como el ejército Tokugawa quedaron sin aliento, ya que en medio del humo se comenzó a desarrollar una figura, que parecía ser un Zorro gigante con un total de 9 colas detrás de él.

—N-No puede ser—hablo uno de los generales de Takeda deseando que esa figura solo fuese una especie de ilusión por la pérdida de sangre.

—Es la bestia legendaria…—hablo un general del Shogun Tokugawa con miedo.

—Es el…el…el Kyubi…el zorro de las nueve colas—hablo Takeda con miedo, recordando la leyenda que le habían enseñado de 9 poderosas bestias, cuyo simple estornudo podría destruir un pueblo sin esfuerzo, al tiempo que con una de sus poderosas colas podrían causar terremotos, maremotos entre otros desastres naturales y en eso sus Kunoichis lograron sacarlo ya fuera de la tierra, y eran las mismas Kunoichis que se encargaron de los clones de Naruto con facilidad, aunque claro él los envió solo para distraerlas.

Mientras tanto todas las tropas, tanto las de Tokugawa como las de Takeda estaban congelados del miedo y más por el hecho de que en la silueta se ve que se volteo y abrió los ojos los cuales eran rojos carmesí al y su mirada era de una bestia con sed de sangre.

—¡Fuerzas retírense ahora!—gritó Takeda sintiendo el poder de la bestia frente a él, mientras que todo le ejército, sin esperar una segunda orden comenzaron a correr, incluso las Kunoichis y Shir, regresando a sus dinosaurios a su carta, huyeron de allí, mientras que el ejército de Tokugawa no tenía la fuerza ni para moverse.

Aunque en eso el humo comenzó a dispersarse, ya con las fuerzas de Takeda lejos y todo el ejército de Tokugawa tenía miedo de su destino ante tal bestia y una vez que el humo y polvo se disiparon todos vieron al dinosaurio de rojo y negro caer al suelo y el manto de chakra que tenía sobre el desapareció, ahora sí, todos estaban confundidos de lo que paso.

—Descuiden, todo está bien—hablo una vos cerca del dino y este fue el Jinchuriki, quien salió de detrás del dino dejando a todos impresionados—No tengan miedo, todo eso fue una ilusión que hice cuando creamos la nube de humo—hablo el Jinchuriki a las fuerzas— _Guau Kurama, no sabía que aquí también te conocían como la inmensa bestia que eres_ —pensó a su Bijuu mientras sonreía.

— **Claro que me conocerán, soy el más poderoso Bijuu, causo temor en los niños, horror a los adultos y por si lo olvidas, puedo destruir todo lo que atraviesa a mi paso si lo deseo** —hablo el Bijuu de las 9 colas con orgullo en su tono.

— _Sí, sí, lo que digas bola de pelos_ —le hablo mentalmente a su bijuu con sarcasmo.

— **Tenme más respeto Naruto, mi idea te salvo de matar a todos esos insignificantes humanos** —hablo Kurama molesto.

(Flash Back)

En cuanto el Saurophaganax recibió su manto de Chakra por parte del Kyubi al tiempo que cambio su forma Kurama le hablo a su Jinchuriki.

— **Naruto, ahora escucha bien, en cuanto sea el momento indicado, has que la lagartija gigante salte y luego aterrice con fuerza contra el suelo** —hablo Kurama, mientras que el rubio se sujetaba de su dino.

— _¿Por qué Kurama?_ —preguntó el jinchuriki a su Bijuu.

— **Solo hazlo, cuando eso pase, solo diles a esos insignificantes humanos que es una ilusión** —hablo Kurama, para luego el plan se ejecutara.

(Fin del Flash Back)

— _No creí que aun existiera tu leyenda Kurama_ —pensó el Jinchuriki impresionado.

— **Claro que sí, una criatura tan majestuosa como yo, no desaparecerá tan fácilmente** —hablo Kurama con orgullo evidente en su tono, haciendo que una gota de sudor rebalse sobre la nuca del Jinchuriki.

Luego de que eso se aclarara las fuerzas de Tokugawa estaban felices, ya que ahora tenían la guerra ganada, al menos desde su punto de vista.

—Bien, mi trabajo termino, ahora debo de regresar con mis amigos—hablo el Jinchuriki, mientras que regresaba al Saurophaganax a su carta, para que descansara.

Una vez hecho eso el Jinchuriki se despidió de los generales de Tokugawa, para posteriormente ir corriendo a la fortaleza de Hamamatsu, siguiendo las indicaciones de los generales para llegar.

Luego de eso pasaron un par de horas, hasta que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y el Jinchuriki estaba cruzando por la mitad del bosque encaminándose a la fortaleza, aunque hace unos 30 minutos comenzó a creer que se equivocó de camino, pero por suerte logro ver una gran fortaleza a lo lejos de él, por lo que dedujo era la de Hamamatsu.

Aunque al acercarse, pudo le vos de la peli-rosada de coletas y parecía quebradiza, como para llorar.

—¡Papa!—el rubio escucho el grito de la Tamer de la yerba y al llegar pudo ver como un sujeto de azul con un peinado que desafiaba la gravedad y muy escuálido estaba montando una mini nave espacial y sujetando a un hombre vestido de blanco con lentes y de cabello marrón oscuro.

—Espera, cambie de opinión—hablo el sujeto de gran tamaño tratando de salir de la nave, pero en eso el escuálido le sujeto de su ropa impidiéndole salir.

—Lo siento, tuviste la oportunidad—hablo el pirata espacial azul y al ver esto Zoe miro asustada como su padre estaba por irse de nuevo, de no ser por…

—¡Rasengan!—escucharon una vos gritar, para luego una figura saliera entre el bosque, para luego una esfera de luz azul se viera en la mano de la figura, para luego estrellarse contra la nave del pirata espacial.

—¿Qué demo…?—el pirata no termino su pregunta, ya que de la nada su nave soltó una explosión, que la envió a volar, pero por suerte el hombre de gran tamaño logro salirse de la nave y caer al suelo, mientras que el Pirata comenzó a volar con sus propias alas molesto y más al notar quien lo detuvo, el mismo mocoso que logro vence a sus compañeros, pero desgracia no podía ir contra el ahora, ya que espectro solo les dio 2 días exactos para conseguir la piedra cósmica y el plazo de tiempo se completarla se acababa en 5 minutos...si no llegaba a la nave entonces quedaría atrapado en esta época—Te prometo que me las pagaras mocoso—hablo el pirata, antes de irse volando.

—¡Si claro, miedoso!—gritó el Jinchuriki y el pirata azul le escucho, pero se tuvo que tragar el enojo para irse lo más rápido que pudo.

En eso el jinchuriki pudo escuchar sollozos detrás de él y al voltearse vio una agradable y tierna escena.

Vio como la peli-rosada de coletas, estaba abrazándose al sujeto adulto de gran tamaño en un mar de lágrimas que no eran de tristeza, eran de felicidad, mientras que el adulto le correspondía de manera paternal.

—Papa, al fin te encuentro—hablo Zoe aun llorando feliz, mientras que aumentaba la fuerza del abrazo.

—Lo se Zoe y me alegro de estar de nuevo contigo—susurro el adulto suavemente—Solo desearía que tu madre y los demás hubieran logrado escapar—hablo suspirando, para luego voltearse al Jinchuriki rubio—Gracias…enserio, gracias por salvarme—agradeció el padre de Zoe sonriendo.

—Nah, no fue problema, solo hice lo necesario para que Zoe-chan no perdiera a su padre—hablo el rubio sonriendo zorrunamente y en eso la peli-rosada se separó levemente de su padre, para luego sin pensarlo, lanzarse sobre el Jinchuriki en un gran abrazo, rodeándole sus brazos sobre su cuello.

—Gracias Naruto…no tengo palabras para agradecerte—hablo Zoe abrazando se a el rubio Oji-azul con fuerza, haciendo que este se sonrojara, pero no por eso se quedó quieto, levemente y con suavidad comenzó a corresponderle el abrazo a su amiga, mientras que Max, Rex, Tokugawa, Gabu, Has, Paris y el padre de Zoe al ver esto estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo el padre de Zoe, aunque sus amigos con Dinos y los mismos dinos tenían sonrisas leves, ya que sabían porque Zoe lo hacía…y no era solo porque le salvo a su padre.

Luego de eso la Oji-verde se separó levemente de Naruto no pudo resistirse y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ambos se pusieran rojos, pero no les importo, una vez pasado eso, se vio como Zoe noto que hizo eso…y fue vista por sus amigos y su padre, lo cual la apeno enormemente.

Una vez que el momento de incomodidad pasara, se vio como ahora estaban todos reunidos.

—¿Y cómo te llamas?—preguntó el padre de Zoe y Naruto descubrió que era Veterinario…aunque al oír eso recordó a la hermana de Kiba.

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto—se presentó el Jinchuriki sonriendo.

Antes de poder seguir se vio como B-gland apareció en el cielo sobre ellos y los dino-brazaletes al igual que el Dino-lector del Rubio comenzaron a sonar.

—Chicos, prepárense para regresar a la nave, debemos irnos de este periodo de tiempo rápido—hablo Jonathan confundiendo a todos, pero antes de poder preguntar, el cuarteto infantil junto al trio de dinosaurios infantiles y el adulto padre de Zoe fueron iluminados por un rayo multicolor para luego desaparecer, mientras que el Shogun Tokugawa miraba esto calmado…luego de montarse en monstruos gigantes, ser perseguido por un demonio volador y ser usado de escudo humano, ya anda podía sorprenderle, siempre que viniera de esos niños.

—Espero que tengan suerte en su viaje y en encontrar a sus padres…aunque gracias a ese Naruto, la niña ya consiguió recuperar a su padre…—hablo el Shogun sonriendo—Solo me gustaría saber si ese niño siente algo por la niña—hablo el Shogun, para luego regresar a la fortaleza de Hamamatsu.

Mientras tanto en la nave…

Ahora se veía como todos fueron transportados a la nave y antes de poder siquiera preguntar, se vio como unos cables robóticos aparecieron, para luego atrapar al Jinchuriki rubio, dejándolo inmóvil, lo cual le confundió.

—Oigan ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el Jinchuriki confundido, mientras que el trio infantil estaban igual que él, pero…en eso Jonathan se acercó.

—Lamento decir que deberé de dejarte así por un rato Naruto—hablo Jonathan seriamente, lo cual intrigo al jinchuriki.

—¿De qué hablas Jonathan, porque él debe de estar así?—preguntó Rex confundido.

—Porque tiene mucho que explicar…empezando por esto—hablo Jonathan, para luego levantarle la camisa al rubio mostrando su torso…pero algo que impresiono a todos y aterro al Jinchuriki, fue que se veía el sello en su estómago.

— _Demonios/_ **Demonios** —pensó el jinchuriki y el Kyubi al mismo tiempo, al ver que fueron descubiertos.

Bien, aquí termina el capítulo, espero les haya gustado a todos

^^, Ahora les dejare las preguntas.

¿Creen que el Shogun Tokugawa tenía razón?...¿qué creen que pasara con Naruto, ahora que saben del sello?...¿qué les gusto más del capítulo?...¿cómo creen que reaccione Zoe al saber del pasado de Naruto?

Todo eso y más (tal vez) en el próximo capítulo de Jinchuriki Jurásico.


	10. Chapter 10: La verdad

**El Jinchuriki Jurásico Capitulo 9 "La verdad sale a la luz"**

Actualmente en la B-gland se ve como el Jinchuriki Uzumaki estaba aprisionado de brazos y piernas, mientras que por dentro sentía temor dado que ahora Jonathan había descubierto su mayor secreto y al mismo tiempo se los enseño a los demás, claramente el Jinchuriki por dentro estaba sintiéndose de lo peor dado que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por dejar atrás el pasado incluso su "maldición" pero así terminaron las cosas…ahora seguramente las preguntas de los demás comenzaran a salir y el Uzumaki Oji-azul no tendría más opción que responder a ellas.

Aunque una parte del Jinchuriki deseaba que pasara esto dado que así ya no tendría que guardar más secretos, pero claro eso podría costarle las amistades que ha forjado en este tiempo.

Mientras tanto los demás estaban sorprendidos de ver ese extraño símbolo en el torso del Uzumaki dado que antes cuando estuvieron en la cascada y le Uzumaki termino en ropa interior para saltar al lago y encontrar la entrada de la cueva donde estaba la piedra cósmica, no vieron aquel símbolo y ahora aparece de la nada.

En eso los pensamientos de todos son interrumpidos por la vos de Jonathan.

—Joven Naruto, no quiero ser yo quien diga lo que pasa, prefiero que el amo Rex y sus amigos escuchen la verdad de usted—hablo Jonathan seriamente dado que ya la respuesta del Jinchuriki se estaba tardando en salir y en eso el Jinchuriki agacho la cabeza, mientras que el Kyubi dentro de él estaba molesto por esa chatarra parlante.

—Antes de responder…quiero que tú me respondas algo—hablo el Jinchuriki desanimado, para luego mirar al androide quien asintió ante eso—Quiero saber…¿Cómo supiste que tenía esto?—preguntó el Jinchuriki mirando al androide, quien permaneció neutro como siempre, para luego responder.

—Al decir verdad lo descubrí, cuando usted abordo en la nave y sano completamente sus heridas—hablo el androide sorprendiendo a todos los presentes dado que eso fue como hace 46 horas en lo que paso su despertar, la era prehistórica y lo ocurrido en el Japón antiguo, casi completando casi 2 días completos, pero antes de que alguien preguntase Jonathan siguió hablando—Al principio tuve intriga de su curación tan apresurada por lo que inicie una investigación a fondo usando los restos de sangre que quedaron en la capsula—agrego Jonathan sorprendiendo aún más al grupo y sobre todo al Jinchuriki—Lugo estuve analizando lo que ocurrió tanto en la era prehistórica y en lo que ocurrió en el Japón antiguo, al final cuando tuve la información que necesite comencé a buscar su pasado—hablo Jonathan serio.

Al escuchar eso el grupo estaba sorprendido de que el androide hiciera eso sobre todo la pandilla alpha con el Dr: Z dado que el androide nunca actuó así antes, al menos no así de serio, mientras que el trio infantil miraba la androide con sorpresa dado que en el tiempo en el que estuvieron con él no lo vieron actuar así ni siquiera cuando Max casi le destroza la tabla de controles de la B-gland y al final el Jinchuriki con su Bijuu interior, el contenedor estaba sorprendido de lo que oía, mientras que Kurama estaba más que furioso dado que esa chatarra parlante estaba arruinándole la oportunidad a su Jinchuriki de al fin poder ser feliz y esa cosa ahora se la estaba arruinando.

— ** _¿Es que Naruto no merece ser feliz?_** —pensó el Bijuu furioso para luego oírse al Androide volver a hablar.

—Ahora joven Naruto ya le dije como supe de su pasado, pero no les diré a los demás, dado que debe de ser usted quien lo haga—hablo Jonathan mirando al Jinchuriki quien estaba ya sin escape dado que si responde ellos seguramente han lo que su aldea…tratar de matarlo…y si no lo hace, él perderá toda su confianza en él, ya cualquier destino es malo para él, por lo que el prefiere que al menos sepan la verdad.

—Bien…ganaste—susurro el Jinchuriki triste para luego miraban a sus nuevos amigos quienes le miraban de diferentes maneras, Max miraba al rubio con curiosidad dado que apenas llevaban como casi un casi 2 días conociéndolo y al parecer él creía ya conocer todo de su nuevo amigo, pero al parecer se había equivocado,

Rex le miraba entre intriga y un poco de preocupación dado que según el sabia Jonathan solo actuaba de esa manera tan seria cuando algo era peligroso para ellos, así como cuando era un bebe Jonathan trato de protegerlo de Seth y el Dr: Z, por lo que el ver esto ahora y con un nuevo amigo, pues no le agradaba a donde iba esto.

Al final Zoe estaba preocupada más que nada dado que ella no quería de creer que el joven quien la salvo a ella y recientemente a su padre, no era lo que pretendía ser, además de que aunque aún no lo supiese, ella parecía comenzar a tener sentimientos por él.

Con eso el rubio al ver esas miradas sabía que al final todo volvería a ser como antes…el siendo odiado, pero también sabía que no podía de cambiar lo que pasaba…fue descubierto y ahora debe de hablar.

—Bien, ahora como ya sabrán no les conté todo de mi pasado—hablo el Jinchuriki quien en eso recuerda que él no les dijo nada de su propia vida personal, solo les conto de cómo funcionaban las cosas en el pasado, la vida Shinobi, el Chakra, entre otras cosas, por lo que suspiro—Lo primero que deben saber es lo que este símbolo significa—hablo nuevamente mirando su torso y todos le prestan atención—Ese símbolo representa un sello…un sello de contención—hablo nuevamente, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuada, para que los demás entendieran y en eso los ve a los demás asentir para luego el continuara—Lo que contiene es…una poderosa bestia—hablo sorprendiendo a todos, dado que no creían que bueno…un símbolo contuviese una bestia.

Luego de eso el Jinchuriki aun en contra de los gritos de Kurama dentro de él, comenzó a contar todo lo que el sabia, el cómo en la su tiempo solía haber 9 bestias increíblemente poderosas que en ese tiempo fueron llamadas Bijuus (bestias con colas) que tenían el poder suficiente como para destruir una civilización completa, aunque le rubio para que ellos entendieran, dijo que esas bestias tenían el poder suficiente para destruir a todos los dinosaurios si así lo deseaban, cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes dado que si a ellos se les hacía difícil luchar contra dinosaurios, claramente usando dinosaurios, entonces el luchar contra uno de esos Bijuus les sería imposible, aunque en eso el rubio continuo.

Y con eso el menciono que había unas personas llamadas Jinchuriki que eran la definición misma de contenedor o carcelero, dado que esos Jinchuriki eran quienes resguardaban a un bijuu dentro de ellos y que tal como ellos vieron ahora, él era un Jinchuriki y no de cualquier Bijuu…el era el Jinchuriki del Bijuu más poderoso de todos, el Kyubi no Kitsune (zorro de las nueve colas).

Al solo termino de decir esas palabras provoco que el trio infantil se sorprendiera de gran manera al punto de creer que el rubio mentía, pero sabían que él no tenía razones para mentirles, mientras que el Dr: Z estaba pensando y comprendiendo lo que el Uzumaki decía, mientras que el trio de bufones de la pandilla alpha estaban escondiéndose detrás del Tiranosaurio/Terry que ahora estaba en miniatura al igual que el Espinosaurio/Spiny y el Saichania/Tank, debido el miedo que sintieron de golpe al imaginarse a una criatura aún más fiera y poderosa que un dinosaurio.

Luego de eso le Uzumaki ahora descubierto suspiro dado que sabía lo que pasaría ahora.

—Adelante Jonathan…se que ahora seguramente me enviaras lejos—susurro el Jinchuriki triste y llamándole la atención a todos y sorprendiéndolos, mientras que el androide se quedaba en su posición apacible.

—Aun no hare eso…ya que te falto decir algo—hablo Jonathan sorprendiendo al Jinchuriki y en eso se pregunta de que hablaba, aunque Kurama entendiendo a lo que se refería el androide, le dijo al Jinchuriki que falto decir…como se convirtió en un Jinchuriki y al oír eso claramente el rubio se sorprendió por eso, para luego pensar si debía de decir eso o no, pero dado que Kurama estaba de acuerdo…pues no tenía nada que perder.

—Bien…—luego de decir eso le Jinchuriki suspiro para posteriormente comenzar a contar lo que ocurrió exactamente hace 13 años…bueno 13 años antes de que le salvaran en el valle del fin.

El como el día de su nacimiento 10 de Octubre cuando su madre le dio a luz, un sujeto enmascarado la había atacado y secuestrado, para luego usando un Jutsu de liberación, le arrebatara al Kyubi de dentro de ella.

—E-Espera u-un momento—pidió Zoe nerviosa y a la vez un tanto asustada llamándole la atención al Uzumaki—¿D-Dijiste que tú eres el Jinchuriki del Kyubi? ¿C-Como es que tu madre también lo era?—preguntó no entendiendo del todo esa parte.

—Eso es debido a que cuando un Bijuu es extraído de su Jinchuriki, dicho Jinchuriki perece luego de un corto tiempo y luego para que el Bijuu no siguiera con la destrucción de la aldea, mi padre que en ese entonces era el Yondaime Hokage, tuvo que sellar al Kyubi en un nuevo contenedor…y para que el sellado fuera efectivo tuvo que hacerlo en alguien que no tuviera un sistema de chakra...en un bebe—hablo el Jinchuriki entrecortadamente y haciendo que todos jadearan sorprendidos, todos menos Jonathan, ya que ahora sabían que una bestia casi imparable fue sellada dentro de Naruto…cuando era un bebe sin llevar un día de nacido, en otras palabras, le dieron al Uzumaki una gran carga la cual llevar solo teniendo apenas unas horas de nacido.

Luego de eso el Uzumaki procedió a contar como luego de ese día él había crecido solo, sin familia, sin amigos…sin una razón para vivir, eso les dolió a todos, pero no fue nada comparado con el dolor que sintieron en el corazón cuando el rubio comenzó a relatarles como a lo largo de su niñez lo único que recibía por parte de la aldea, eran palizas de muerte y lo trataban como un demonio que merecía solo la muerte, aun en contra del último deseo de su padre de que él fuera tratado, no como un héroe, si no como un niño normal, pero aun así sufrió los peores infiernos por culpa de la idiotez y temor de todos los aldeanos de Konoha.

Al oír eso hubo diferentes reacciones, los 3 integrantes de la pandilla alpha estaban llorando a mares al oír lo que sufrió el Jinchuriki con tan joven edad.

Max y Rex estaban apretando los puños y los dientes tratando de contener un gran enfado hacia esos idiotas que atacaban sin parar al rubio, el padre de Zoe al oír lo que un niño tan pequeño sufrió, hizo que su corazón paterno entrara en acción y comenzase a llorar en silencio por eso.

El Dr: Z aun con su corazón de padre, estaba triste, pero el a diferencia de sus hijos (para el que lo haya olvidado o el que no lo sepa, la pandilla alpha son hijos adoptivos del Doctor Z) él no lo demostraba del todo…aunque eso no impidió que una lagrima se le escapara.

Jonathan al ver que toda la verdad que el sabia, salió del cuerpo del Jinchuriki presiono un botón que libero las extremidades del Jinchuriki dejándolo en el suelo de pie y en eso el sintió algo en sus piernas y al mirar noto que eran el Triceratops/Gabu, el carnotauro/Has y la parasaurolophus/Paris en sus versiones miniaturas abrazándose a las piernas del Jinchuriki y por las miradas en sus ojos el rubio sabía que ellos estaban tristes

Pero en eso el sintió que era abrazado con mucha fuerza y al revisar noto que era Zoe, quien ahora estaba llorando y sollozando sin parar, mientras que trataba de ocultar su cara en el pecho del rubio.

—¿C-Como puedes decir todo eso…y aun sonreír?—preguntó Zoe destrozada por dentro la imaginarse al pobre Naruto siendo atacado de esa manera siendo un niño, mientras que le rubio al oír eso correspondió suavemente al abrazo y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza a Zoe, para luego hablar a todos con suavidad.

—La razón de eso…es porque a pesar de todo, siempre tuve una persona que estaba pendiente de mi…un hombre que me honra llamar Oji-san—hablo el Jinchuriki sonriendo, mientras que la peli-rosada aún estaba llorando en su pecho, pero lentamente iba calmándose, mientras que los demás pues…al oír eso poco a poco fueron clamando su ira o tristeza, aunque no fue borrado por completo de su mente.

Y con eso luego de que pasaran 30 minutos se ve como todos estaban ya calmados, pero aun tristes por lo que oyeron del Jinchuriki, quien aún ahora seguía siendo abrazado por la tamer de la yerba.

Y en eso Jonathan se acercó a Naruto para luego hacerle una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

—Joven Naruto, lamento haber tenido que hacerle decir todo eso—hablo el androide aun haciendo la reverencia, mientras que el rubio decía que no debía de disculparse, ya que al decir verdad gracias a eso se quitó un gran peso de encima aunque en eso el sintió curiosidad de algo.

—Oye Jonathan…¿Qué paso con mi época luego de mi desaparición?—preguntó el Jinchuriki haciendo que todos le miraran incluso le androide quien se había levantado y se dirigio a la computadora central de la B-gland, para luego abrir su sitio de información donde saco la información de la era Shinobi y con ella del pasado de Naruto

—Aquí tiene Joven Naruto…pasado presente y futuro de desde que lo rescatamos—hablo Jonathan y con eso el rubio nervioso se acerco a la pantalla para luego revisar la información…

Hasta aquí llega le cap de hoy, lamento la demora en subirlo, pero debido a ciertas cosas que pasaron y a ciertos problemas técnicos, estuve tiempo sin escribir, pero ahora ya estoy de regreso y ocn un nuevo Cap

¿Qué información tendrá Naruto al leer lo que paso? ¿Acaso Zoe al fin admitirá sus sentimientos? ¿Qué creen que pasara a partir de ahora? ¿Qué les pareció el cap?


	11. Chapter 11: Hasta nunca

**El Jinchuriki Jurásico capítulo 10 "Hasta nunca vida Shinobi"**

Actualmente en la B-gland se ve como ahora, el Uzumaki rubio, luego de haber revelado toda la verdad de su pasado infernal a sus nuevos amigos, se ve como el androide Jonathan decidió mostrarle a Naruto lo que fue de la era Shinobi luego de que el grupo de Dino-Tamer se llevara al rubio de su época y el rubio Jinchuriki al ver la información que había en la pantalla, pues paso de estar alegre a estar sorprendido, dado que según decía en aquella pantalla, la era Shinobi fue prácticamente destruida exactamente 6 años después de haber desaparecido, esta información claramente dejo en SHOCK tanto al Jinchuriki como al Bijuu dentro de él.

—E-Esto no puede ser…—susurro el Jinchuriki sin querer creer lo que veía en la pantalla, dado que no quería creer que todo lo que él conocía había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro alguno…pero en eso Jonathan decidió de hablar.

—Lamento decir que es cierto joven Naruto—hablo el Androide levantándose, para luego mirar al sorprendido Uzumaki, quien ahora mismo parecía haber caído de rodillas—En tu era, una bestia increíblemente poderosa, aun más que las 7 piedras cósmicas juntas, se materializo de la nada y aun con todos los esfuerzos de esas 5 grandes naciones, nadie fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente a esa criatura y debido a ello, esa bestia increíblemente poderosa destruyo todo y a todos en tu era…nadie sobrevivió a su increíble poder…—con esas palabras dichas del androide, todos los presentes casi de inmediato corrieron a ver la información en la pantalla y en efecto, todo lo que dijo Jonathan era totalmente cierto y sin duda era casi imposible de creer dado que según sabían gracias al Uzumaki, la bestia más poderosa de la era Shinobi era el Kyubi no Kitsune y si de la nada otra bestia aún más poderosa apareció y destruyo todo…pues todos incluso el androide debían de admitir que eso era imposible de creer, pero quien estaba más sorprendido y horrorizado a la vez era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y el Kyubi mismo, claro está.

Luego de eso, se ve que el Jinchuriki rubio, ahora parecía de comenzar a retroceder, claramente luego de ponerse de pie, lo cual fue notado por los demás presentes que le veían y claramente la peli-rosada de coletas era quien estaba más preocupada por él, dado que ella aun sin saberlo, tenía un profundo sentimiento por el Jinchuriki rubio, pero claro, ella pensaba que solo era cariño por ser amigos.

Con eso visto, se ve como Zoe trato de acercarse a su amigo, para tratar de al menos animarlo, pero antes de siquiera acercarse, se ve que el Jinchuriki presa de la tristeza del momento y la ira también, levanto la vista con sus ojos siendo ahora color rojo carmesí y con la pupila rasgada, para luego lanzar el poder del Kyubi por la zona, creando una atmosfera de muerte en la sala, para luego se viera que el con una leve lagrima escapándose de su ojo izquierdo gritara.

—¡Todo esto es su culpa!—gritó el Jinchuriki furioso y sorprendiendo al grupo que le veía, para luego se viera como el Jinchuriki a una increíble velocidad, salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca debido a esa reacción tan inesperada, pero quien más fue afectado por ello, fue la Dino-Tamer de la Yerba, quien quedo como estatua por lo que acababa de pasar y por lo visto esas palabras, le dieron un fuerte golpe en el corazón, dado que por lo visto los ojos de Zoe parecían querer comenzar a llorar, pero antes de que una lagrima saliese, se ve como ella sacudió la cabeza, para luego mirar la puerta por donde su amigo se fue.

— _Tengo que ir con él_ —pensó Zoe, para luego comenzó a correr, pero antes de salir por la entrada es detenida por Max y Rex, quienes la sujetaron de sus hombros.

—No iras sola, nosotros te acompañamos—hablo Rex con seriedad, pero sonriéndole a su amiga, para no preocuparla.

—Rex tiene razón, es mejor que vayamos nosotros también para animar a Naruto—hablo Max con su habitual sonrisa, para luego Zoe, quien estaba conmovida por lo que sus amigos hacían, salieran de la habitación corriendo, siendo seguidos por sus Dinos en su forma miniatura y una vez fuera, se ve que el androide Jonathan miraba neutra, dado que bueno…él no podía demostrar emociones, pero por dentro aquel androide estaba dudoso.

—¿ _Habré hecho la elección correcta al ocultarle al joven Naruto lo que realmente paso con su gente?…¿o me equivoque al ocultárselo?_ —se preguntaba internamente el androide, mientras que veía la información aparentemente falsa de la era Shinobi, que el mismo uso para despistar al rubio…sin duda, esa decisión podría no ser la más apta a elegir.

Mientras tanto con el trio de domadores de dinos…

Ahora se ve como el trio de jóvenes junto a sus compañeros dinos, ahora mismo estaban corriendo en grupo por la B-Gland tratando de encontrar al Jinchuriki y de hecho no era muy difícil dado que al parecer por el poder liberado inconscientemente por Naruto, el suelo por donde el pasaba quedaba con su huella marcada, lo cual les facilitaba las cosas al grupo para encontrarlo.

Aunque en eso notaron que las huellas se dirigían a la zona de capsulas de la nave y al llegar allí el grupo vio algo pues…que les preocupo…dado que las huellas se dirigían a un espacio vació, donde debía de haber una capsula y al ver esto sin duda era algo preocupante, dado que solo había una explicación para esto…Naruto se lanzó a si mismo de la nave…y eso significaba que ahora Naruto debía de estar perdido en cualquier época del tiempo conocido o no conocido.

—No…No puede ser…No pudo haberse ido—susurraba Zoe sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos o mejor dicho queriendo negarse a creer lo que veía, mientras que sus amigos a ver lo que el Jinchuriki dl Kyubi hizo, pues se sentían mal por ello, dado que por su tristeza por su perdida, ahora posiblemente no lo volviesen a ver, pero claro lo que ellos sentían, no era nada comparado pro como se siente la peli-rosada de coletas, dado que ella ahora mismo estaba sufriendo una herida del corazón o como los expertos la conocen, una herida sentimental.

¿Cómo sabían eso? Pues esa respuesta en como de la nada la peli-rosada termino de rodillas con una mano sujetándose el centro del pecho, mientras que la otra la usaba como soporte para no caer y la última señal y por ende la más obvia de todas, era que sus ojos estaban lanzando lágrimas, las cuales caían sobre el suelo marcándolo, mientras que ella a susurros se repetía una y otra vez que no era cierto y que Naruto no podía de haberse ido, aunque las pruebas estaban delante de ella, pero a pesar de todo, se negaba a aceptarlo.

En eso en medio del silencio del momento se ve como la nariz de Gabu, Has y Paris se movieron levemente como si olfatearan algo, para luego mirar a la puerta y esta estaba abierta…y allí parado estaba el mismísimo Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, quien antes de otra cosa les dio una señal a los Dinos miniatura para que no hicieran ruido de su llegada, mientras que veía toda la escena sin decir nada y recordaba lo que sucedió hacia unos minutos (en lo que se tomaron el tiempo en encontrarlo y en el tiempo allí donde el grupo creyó haberlo perdido, al menos pasaron 6 minutos).

(Flash Back)

Luego de haberse enterado de que todas las personas que amaba desaparecieron por causa de una bestia de inmenso poder, el joven Jinchuriki con gran ira y tristeza comenzó a correr tratando de encontrar la manera de regresar a su época y de alguna forma evitar que esa criatura aparezca y con eso en mente el Jinchuriki había llegado a la sala de capsulas y parecía que estaba por tomar una y lanzarse a si mismo de la nave, pero antes de hacerlo la vos de Kurama le detiene.

— **¡¿Oye Naruto que crees que estas por hacer?!** —gritó/preguntó el Bijuu de 9 colas frenando de golpe al Jinchuriki, quien molesto responde.

— _¡¿Qué demonios crees que voy a hacer?! ¡Regresare a mi época y de alguna manera frenare a esa cosa!_ —gritó mentalmente el descendiente del Yondaime Hokage, mientras que abría una capsula.

— **¡Naruto piensa antes de hacer algo! ¡¿Acaso piensas que si regresas cambiaras algo?!** —preguntaba el Bijuu más poderoso de todos, frenando a su compañero a la fuerza, para evitar que cometiera una estupidez…como de costumbre.

— _¡¿Qué más puedo hacer?! ¡No puedo dejarlos morir!_ —gritaba el Jinchuriki tratando de llegar a la capsula, dado que tenia una cuenta regresiva de 1:30 antes de que fuera lanzada.

— **Te tengo noticias Naruto…¡Ellos, ya están muertos!** —gritó el Bijuu haciendo que esas palabras retumbaran en la cabeza del Uzumaki, quien ahora quedo quieto, mientras que veía el cronometro el cual solo tenía 45 segundos antes de lanzar la capsula.

— _Pero…¿Y mis amigos?_ —preguntó Naruto, mientras que veía el cronometro.

— **Esas personas de la época ninja no las llamaría tus amigos…tan solo piensa, casi toda su vida et trataron como basura, por mi culpa…ninguno de ellos merece llamarse tu amigo** —hablo Kurama seriamente y a la vez molesto al recordar aquella era.

— _p-pero…Iruka-sensei…Hinata…Sakura-chan…Sasu…_ —en eso el pensamiento del rubio es detenido por el Kyubi.

— **Ohhh, ¿hablas del sensei que te ignoraba? La acosadora Hyuga…esa maldita peli-rosada con una vos gritona…Oh no, ya se, ¡Hablas del mismo desgraciado Uchiha que casi te mata en el Valle del Fin!** —gritó Kurama ahora ya completamente furioso, mientras que el Jinchuriki al oír esas palabras, sin duda debía de admitir que su inquilino interno tenía razón en cada una…bueno excepto con Hinata, pero aun así con el resto tenía razón.

— _Pero…¿entonces qué hago?_ —preguntó el Jinchuriki, mientras que en el cronometro estaba en 15 segundos.

— **Quédate con ellos, te salvaron de la muerte a manos de ese Emo, se quedaron a tu lado a pesar de que me tuvieras dentro de ti y además, ellos no fingen ser tus amigos para conseguir algo de ti** —respondió el 9 colas, haciendo que el Jinchuriki reaccionara, aunque antes de detener la capsula se ve que esta lleg fue lanzada fuera de la nave…que suerte que él no estuviera dentro cuando eso paso— **Buena elección mocoso…ahora regresa con ellos** —hablo nuevamente, para luego el Jinchuriki sonriera y asintiera, para luego comenzar a correr fuera de la sala de capsulas, aunque al estar fuera el hoyo al grupo avecinarse y decidió esconderse por instinto, luego de eso los vio entrar a la sala y bueno…el resto ya lo saben

(Fin del Flash Back)

Con eso recordado el Jinchuriki lentamente comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la Dino-Tamer de la Yerba, acción que Max y Rex notaron, pero al voltearse, estaban a punto de hablar, pero él hace la señal de "Shhh" para que no dijeran nada y con eso cuando noto que ninguno hablaría, el Jinchuriki camino hasta estar cerca de Zoe quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

—No, no quiero que se valla…quiero que este a mi lado—susurraba Zoe llorando y en eso inconscientemente comenzó a decir—Yo…yo…l-lo…—antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar, sintió una mano sobre su espalda y al voltearse ella vio la única cosa que podría animarla en ese momento….al Jinchuriki sonriéndole.

—Hola Zoe-chan ¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó sonriendo el Jinchuriki, para luego en respuesta Zoe lo tacleara en un fuerte y casi asfixiante abrazo, para luego tratar de ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Naruto, quien correspondía como podía al abrazo acariciándole del cabello.

—Idiota, Naruto eres un idiota, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme creer que nos abandonabas?—preguntaba Zoe en un mar de llanto, mientras que apretaba cada vez más el abrazo.

—Lo siento Zoe-chan, enserio lo siento, no quería dañarte—hablo el Jinchuriki tratando de calmar a su amiga—Ahora entiendo que mi era, la era Shinobi, quedo en el pasado….y yo ahora debo de quedarme aquí en el presente, contigo y con los demás—hablo nuevamente sonriendo, para luego voltear a ver a Max y a Rex, al igual que miraba a los Dinos bebes.

—Nos alegra oír que te quedas Naruto, eres muy importante para nosotros—hablo Max sonriendo al estilo Naruto.

— _Para algunos más que otros_ —pensó Rex sonriendo viendo como Zoe no daba señales de querer separarse del Uzumaki.

— _Gracias Kurama, si no fuera por ti, habría dejado de lado mi nueva vida con mis amigos_ —pensó el Jinchuriki sonriendo y apretando más el abrazo.

— **Cuando quieras Mocoso…siempre que siquiera pienses en regresar, yo te gritare hasta que recuperes la razón** —hablo el Bijuu riéndose levemente.

— _Eso espero Bola de pelos…ya es oficial…ya no pensare más en regresar…ahora si…hasta nunca mi pasado_ —pensó el Jinchuriki sonriendo— _Hasta nunca era Shinobi_ …

Bien aquí termina el cap de hoy, lamento si no tiene "eso" especial que tenían los demas caps, pero estuve con falta de inspiración, pero eso no significa que dejare de lado mis historias, con eso dicho vamos a las preguntas.

¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Qué parte les agrado más? ¿Qué creen que iba a decir Zoe antes de ser interrumpida? ¿Qué creen que sea lo que realmente paso en la Era Shinobi?

Bien me despido por hoy ^^


	12. Chapter 12: Recuerdos

**(IMPORTANTE; a partir de ahora usare los nombres en Japonés de los personajes de Dinosaur King (antes no pude porque no los encontraba) por lo que daré aclaraciones de quien es cada uno aquí les dejo los nombres y su traducción pero solo los que aparecerán en este cap**

1\. Maximus Taylor: Kodai Ryūta.

2\. Rex Ancient: Rekkusu Ōen.

3\. Zoe Drake: Tatsuno Malm.

4\. Jonathan: Jurasson.

5\. Dr. Z: Dr. Sonoida.

6\. Ursula: Ursarapa.

7\. Zander: Noratty.

8\. Ed: Edo.

9\. Reese Drake: Tatsuno Raisu (apodo: Liz).

. Drake: Dr. Tatsuno.

; Loa.

; Roto

: Talbone.

 **Bien ya son todos los de este cap y sin más les dejo dicho cap**

 **PD: Piratas espaciales: 3 piedras cósmicas, grupo de B-Gland: 1)**

 **El Jinchuriki Jurásico capítulo 11 "Recuerdos de Ramen"**

Actualmente en la B-Gland, se ve como una vez de que todos estuvieran ya relajados por el repentino SHOCK de la "huida" del Uzumaki rubio, por lo que luego de que todo eso quedara atrás, el mini grupo regreso a la zona principal de la nave y todos al ver que el Uzumaki seguía con ellos sonreían, sobre todo el padre de Malm dado que él sabía bien los sentimientos de su hija por el Uzumaki y al ver que el Jinchuriki era una buena persona, pues el aceptaba si su hija llegaba a tener una relación con él.

Y en eso el androide en el tablón de controles, parecía de estar recibiendo algo por lo que le informo a todos, lo cual alerto a todos dado que podía ser otra piedra cósmica, pero para aclarar las dudas el androide comienza a hablar.

—Es una trasmisión del laboratorio del presente—hablo el androide y en eso una pantalla holográfica y distorsionada por la estática apareció y allí se veía una mujer de al menos 18 o 19 años de cabello rubio atado en 2 coletas que iban hacia abajo llegándole poro más debajo de los hombros, ojos de color morado claro cubiertos por unos lentes y de piel clara, ella usaba o al menos por lo que se veía en la pantalla, una chaqueta verde claro, cubierta por una bata de laboratorio blanca con las mangas verdes y en su cabello tenía un par de broches verdes claros los cuales sostenían su cabello, al ver a esa joven todos, menos el Uzumaki y su Bijuu, la reconocieron, como Raisu Tatsuno, hermana mayor de Malm.

—¿B-Gland? Atención B-gland ¿me oyen?—pregunto la mujer rubia tratando de entablar contacto a pesar de la estática que presenciaban y Jonathan luego de configurar unas cuantas cosas, la estática desapareció.

—Liz Nee-san al fin te oímos de nuevo—hablo Malm aliviada de ver a su hermana de nuevo dado que hacia como unos 10 días perdieron la conexión con el laboratorio y no habían podido de re entablarla, al menos hasta ahora, lo cual aliviaba a los presentes.

—¿De qué hablas Malm Inmoto-chan, dejamos de hablar hace tan solo 10 minutos—hablo la rubia confundida y haciendo que todo el grupo se mirara entre sí.

—¿10 minutos? Pero si estuvimos por 10 días sin verlos—Hablo Ryūta mirando la pantalla confundido, mientras que los demás asintieron, aunque Jurasson en eso dijo que dado que estaban en un túnel de espacio-temporal, era normal que hubiera esas diferencias horarias, aunque siendo sincero, él también estaba sorprendido de que fuera tan grande la diferencia, aunque en eso 2 jóvenes, uno de ellos tenía al menos 12 o 13 años, cabello marrón oscuro, ojos negros con un brillo en ellos y piel bronceada y por lo visto llevaba un gorro verde opaco con unos googles de lente anaranjados.

La otra figura estaba tener lo años, tenía el cabello rosa que apenas le llega hasta el cuello, ojos de color verde suave y piel clara.

Ellos eran los nietos del Dr. Sonoida, Sonoida Roto y Sonoida Loa, quienes ahora sonreían, mientras veían a la pantalla del laboratorio mirando a la B-gland

—Hola, tiempo sin verlos—hablo Roto sonriendo, mientras que el grupo correspondía al saludo.

—¿Oji-san no causa problemas verdad?—preguntó Loa sonriendo a lo que el Doctor se puso nervioso, pero Ryūta siendo bueno, dijo que no tantos, solo creaba algunos contra tiempos, pero nada grave, lo cual alivio el dúo infantil en el laboratorio, aunque en eso Malm sonríe, para luego mirar a su hermana.

—Nee-san, ¿adivina qué? Logramos salvar a Oto-san—hablo la peli-rosada sonriendo sorprendiendo a su hermana y para confirmar lo que ella decía, el veterinario sonriendo dijo un paso adelante sonriéndole a su hija mayor.

—Hola Liz-chan, me alegra poder verte de nuevo—hablo el Dr. Tatsuno sonriendo ante la sorpresa y alegría de su hija.

—¿C-Como paso?—preguntó la joven sorprendida y alegre, queriendo saber cómo rescataron a su padre, a lo que el grupo se miró y asintió, para luego Malm tomara la mano del Uzumaki quien hasta el momento estaba distante para no interrumpir, pero al ver la acción repentina de su amiga no pudo de reaccionar a tiempo y fue llevado con ella a la vista del trio del laboratorio.

—Todo fue gracias a nuestro nuevo amigo Uzumaki Naruto—hablo y presento la joven de cabello rosa al nuevo integrante del equipo, aunque al verlo Raisu se sorprendió e iba a hablar.

Pero no lo logro, por la sencilla razón de que una especie de luz multicolor apareció frente la nave, para luego se viera como una silueta de un ave o algo así.

Al ver esa silueta el grupo supo quién era, el Pterosaurio que les guio a las distintas épocas y lugares en la B-gland, siempre guiándolos a donde y cuando se encontraba las piedras cósmicas, por lo que si lo veían de nuevo, entonces ellos ya sabían lo que significaba…bueno, todos menos el padre de Malm, el rubio Jinchuriki y el Bijuu dentro de él y los 3 integrantes del laboratorio quienes voltearon a ver al Dino brillante.

Aunque por alguna razón el Bijuu de 9 colas al sentir el pdoer de esa ave extraña, se sentía algo…familiar.

— ** _¿Que es esta sensación?_** —pensó Kurama seriamente dado que él sabía que sintió esa presencia en otro lado, pero no podía decir de donde, aunque no pudo de pensarlo mucho dado que el Pterosaurio cubrió con sus inmensas alas casi por completo la B-gland, mientras que una vos suave decía.

— **No hay tiempo que perder, deben de ir por la siguiente piedra cósmica** —se hoyo la vos del Pterosaurio, para luego verse como a) la comunicación con el laboratorio se perdió y B) Como la B-gland fue enviada a un nuevo periodo de tiempo, llegando así según los bancos de datos de Jurasson, al desierto Persa en el año 757.

Por lo que una vez al llegar, la B-gland tuvo un ligero problema y casis e estrella contra la tierra, pero al último momento se ve como el androide logro recuperar el control y elevar la nave al último minuto, salvando así la nave y a los tripulantes.

Y hablando de los tripulantes, pues ahora se ve que Ōen y Ryūta quedaron uno sobre el otro con sus respectivos dinos en forma bebe sobre ellos, el equipo Alpha terminaron todos incluso los bebes dinos y el Dr. Sonoida terminaron contra un muro en una gran bola todos entrelazados, el Dr. Tatsuno termino chocando contra otro mucho y por el peso de su enorme jeringa, pues se le fue el aire de golpe, Jurasson logro mantenerse sobre el tablón de controles de la B-gland para no salir disparado contra algún sitio de la nave.

Mientras que con la peli-rosada y con el rubio Uzumaki, pues ellos quedaron en una situación algo comprometedora, dado que el Jinchuriki de Kurama estaba contra el suelo y la pared de la B-gland y por lo visto la Dino-Tamer de la Yerba aterrizo sobre el llevándose un buen golpe, pero al levantar la mirada la joven oji-morada, topo sus ojos morados con los azul zafiro del rubio Uzumaki, eso no fue problema…el problema fue la tan corta distancia en la que quedaron, dado que desde cierto punto de vista (cualquiera) ellos parecían estar a punto de besarse.

Ambos al notar esto se pusieron completamente rojos como su fueran una imitación completa de cierta Oji-perla de la era Shinobi, aunque por lo visto ninguno daba una reacción de separarse…de hecho era lo contrario la peli-rosada incluso se acercaba más hasta llegar a casi rozar sus labios con los del rubio, pero en eso la B-gland se sacudió por completo alejándolos de golpe y haciéndolos caer al suelo…de nuevo.

Luego de unos minutos se ve como todos lograron levantarse de sus posiciones con ligeros dolores por los golpes, aunque al parecer por suerte para la Oji-morada nadie vio lo que casi le pasa con el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, quien ahora no podía ni mirarla por el estado en el que estuvieron antes y todos la verle la cara sonrojada, se preguntaban que pudo haber pasado para que terminara así de sonrojado, pero claro no importa cuanto lo intenten no adivinarían.

Luego de que ese incomodo momento terminara se ve como ahora Jurasson, estaba informando a los demás de la época y lugar en la que estaban y al parecer agrego que en esta época el desierto solía estar lleno de bandidos y ladrones, lo cual alarmo a todos, pero gracias a que estaban en la nave no debían de preocuparse de un ataque, al menos no ahora, aunque al parecer Ryūta y Naruto al oír eso creyeron que era genial, aunque claro todos les miraban como si estuvieran locos.

Pero dado a la hora que era y el lugar en el que estaban, no podían de comenzar a buscar la piedra cósmica, ya que de hacerlo, podrían terminar emboscados por ladrones, si bien con sus dinos y con las habilidades Shinobi del Jinchuriki no era problema, no podían de estar ocultándose toda la noche en el desierto y al decir verdad todos estaban algo cansados, por lo que después de cenar lo que Talbone preparo, que curiosamente para todos y para una inmensa alegría del Jinchuriki, la cena de ese día era Ramen, al ver eso todos le habían preguntado a Talbone, desde cuando podía de cocinar este platillo a lo que ella sonriendo.

—Pues usando el escáner en mis ojos, escanee los hábitos alimenticios de nuestro nuevo invitado y en sus recuerdos encontré la receta de esto que se llama Ramen, espero les guste—hablo Talbone sonriendo, para luego ver que todos le dieron una probada, todos menos Naruto quien quería ver las reacciones de todos al probar el Ramen.

Luego de haber probado solo un bocado de ese caldo con los fideos, pues todos parecieron morir en ese momento por el sabor celestial que bailo por sus papilas gustativas y en una cosa de nada Ryūta, Ōen, Edom, Noratty y Ursarapa, se habían acabado su parte del Ramen…sin duda ese platillo que comieron fue una delicia de los dioses y no solo para ellos, dado que el resto del grupo había iniciado a comer y debían de admitir era delicioso, incluso Sonoida creía que Talbone tuvo un fallo en sus sistemas por cocinar algo tan delicioso, pero si con esto podrían disfrutar de esta delicia, entonces que el fallo se quede.

Y en eso por lo visto el Uzumaki rubio, ahora ya habiendo iniciado a comer, disfruto cada bocado, dado que el saborear eso, le recordaba a sus amigos, con quien compartió un tazón de Ramen, también recordó a la familia Ichiraku, como cuando tuvo 6 años y nadie la aceptaba, ellos le recibieron con los brazos abierto ofreciéndole un humeante y cálido tazón de Ramen, el cual disfruto tanto como lo hacía ahora.

Al recordar eso, también comenzó a recordar como con sus Sensei, Iruka, Kakashi y el Ero-Sennin cuando le invitaban un tazón de Ramen luego de la academia o entrenamientos.

Era gracioso como recordó a cada uno de ellos, solo por comer un simple, pero delicioso tazón de Ramen y lo raro era que curiosamente Kurama dentro del Jinchuriki, al ver ese tazón de Ramen, recordó a su anterior Jinchuriki Uzumaki Kushina y los buenos, malos y a veces graciosos, momentos que tuvo con ella…la mayoría…a base de un simple tazón de delicia pura, conocida por todos como Ramen.

Luego de haber terminado de haber cenado, se ve como cada quien se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de la B-gland, aunque la no haber muchas, pues el Uzumaki rubio debía compartir habitación con alguien y como si todos pensaran lo mismo, le dijeron que dormiría con Malm, algo que la sorprendió y sonrojo de sobre manera, al imaginarse dormir pegada al Jinchuriki, pero una vez que todo estaba listo el Jinchuriki le dijo sonriendo que para no incomodarla, dormiría en el suelo, algo que la peli-rosada no pudo ni decir "ups" para hacer al Jinchuriki cambiar de opinión, por lo que una vez que termino todo, se ve como cada quien en la B-gland, con excepción de los androides, se durmieron cómodamente y el Jinchuriki en esa cálida noche de sueño recordó todo lo bueno que vivió al lado de sus amigos en la era Shinobi.

Bien hasta aquí les dejo el cap de hoy, espero les haya gustado y ahora a las preguntas

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que pasara en el próximo cap? ¿A caso Kurama quiere comer Ramen XD? ¿habrá algún problema amoroso cuando llegue a la zona de la princesa (aquellos que no lo recuerden, la princesa besa a Max y Rex, pero yo me refiero a Naruto, Zoe y la princesa)? ¿qué les pareció la idea de usas los nombres originales de los personajes?

Bien ahora me despido nos vemos.


	13. Chapter 13: La princesa

**(IMPORTANTE: como hay a quienes les gusta los nombre originales y a quienes no (hice votación contando votos dentro y fuera de DZ dio empate y me dijeron que yo elija y elijo esto) dividiré los cap en A Y B, uno serán los nombre originales en latino y otro serán los nombres en japonés, lean el que más les agrade, con eso dicho les dejo los cap de hoy)**

 **El Jinchuriki Jurásico capítulo 12 "La princesa Zahrah"**

Luego de una tranquila noche de sueño en la Máquina del tiempo se ve cómo la mañana llego al desierto de Persia, era un amanecer tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, sin ruido y por lo visto sin piratas espaciales que vinieran a arruinarlo, pero por lo visto la paz no duraría por la sencilla razón de que de la nada la alarma de la nave comenzó a sonar estruendosamente, despertando de golpe a todos y haciendo que algunos como Max se cayeran de su cama, golpeándose con fuerza contra el suelo o al menos lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar un moretón leve, luego de eso y de que algunos como el peli-marrón y otros como Ed se sobaran la cabeza por el golpe recibido, se ve como todos incluso los Dino en su forma Bebe corrieron hacia la sala de controles de la B-gland, algunos corriendo más dormidos que despiertos, una vez en la sala de controles de la Nave, se ve como estaba el Dr. Z y el androide Jonathan en la tabla de controles.

—Oye Jonathan ¿Por qué nos despiertas tan temprano?—preguntó el Tamer del rayo bostezando somnoliento, mientras que los demás se tallaban los ojos, algunos aun en su ropa de dormir.

—En primer lugar Joven Max, es más de medio día y en segundo lugar no fui yo quien los despertó, fue el Dr. Z—hablo Jonathan, mientras que tecleaba en su teclado, haciendo su clásico trabajo de búsqueda, ya sea de la piedra cósmica o de la nave de los piratas espaciales.

—¡Si fui yo y lo hice para que dejen de holgazanear y vayan ahora mismo por mi piedra cósmica!—gritó el doctor de cabello blanco, mientras que saltaba rápidamente claramente impaciente, mientras que amenazaba a sus secuaces, para salir ya mismo al desierto.

—Óigame anciano, si hay algo que nunca debe hacer es despertar a un Jinchuriki…—hablo el Jinchuriki con vos medio muerta, mientras que miraba al Dr. Z quien al notar la mirada se puso nervioso—…¡Ahora el Kyubi está gritándome y regañándome sin parar, por cómo nos despertaste!—gritó el Jinchuriki prefiriendo aun no decir el nombre de Kurama a los demás y por lo visto ahora su cabeza midiéndole el doble de su cuerpo, mientras que todos se tapaban los oídos por el grito sonoro, incluso Jonathan tuvo que taparse los oídos por eso.

Luego de unos minutos, se ve como ahora todos estaban con sus ropas habituales y ya algo más calmadas de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar hacia tan solo unos minutos y claro, ya más despiertos también.

—Bien, cuando estén listos los enviare al desierto—hablo Jonathan tecleando en su tablero preparando las coordenadas.

—Bien ¿listos?—preguntó el Jinchuriki, ahora luciendo una camisa negra suelta, como la que usa Max, tenía un chaleco naranja cerrado sobre la camisa, unos pantalones negros que le llegaba hasta poco más debajo de las rodillas para darle mejor movilidad, tenía sus típicas sandalias Shinobi, pero ahora en lugar de azules eran verde oscuro, la tela que llevaba con su Diadema, era ahora negra, dado que por lo vivido el día anterior, la tela azulada termino rota por decirlo suavemente, tenía el porta Kunai en un cinturón del lado derecho del rubio, pero este era tapado por su Chaleco y al parecer tenía una bandana en su hombro de color blanca, pero con un remolino negro en ella.

Muchos se preguntaran, ¿De dónde saco la ropa Naruto? Pues muchos se sorprenderían de que tanto puede coser una androide ama de casa en una noche mientras todos duermen e incluso Elga, para que el rubio no perdiera su único recuerdo de su hogar, le hizo la nueva tela de la diadema que ahora lucia el rubio en la frente como solía hacerlo.

Zoe al ver al rubio con su nueva apariencia, pues parecía comenzar a devorarlo con la mirada, dado que debía de admitir, se veía bastante guapo así, al menos para sus ojos y esa mirada que le daba al rubio, no pasó desapercibida por los demás pasajeros de la B-Gland, aunque volviendo a la pregunta del rubio.

—Si ya estamos listos Naruto—responde Max sonriendo como él sabe, mientras que levantaba el pulgar.

—Listos Jonathan, envíanos—pidió el Jinchuriki sonriendo y mirando de reojo al androide, quien al oír eso asintió, para luego comenzar a presionar alguna de las teclas de su tablero, ajustando bien las coordenadas y una vez con las coordenadas ajustadas, se ve como un pilar multicolor comenzó a alumbrar al cuarteto infantil, para luego estos desaparecieran de la máquina del tiempo, siendo enviados al desierto y mientras ellos irían a recolectar la siguiente piedra cósmica, el Dr. Z fue a investigar cómo funcionaba la que ya recolectaron del Japón antiguo, aunque el doctor no podía de dejar de pensar…¿había alguna conexión entre el Jinchuriki y las piedras? Seguramente no, dado que el rubio era de una época mucho antes a la de los dinos y según sabían, las piedras cósmicas aparecieron cuando aquel meteoro callo a la tierra aniquilando a los dinos, en otras palabras, las piedras cósmicas, se crearon mucho después a la era Shinobi, por lo que no podía de haber conexión…¿o sí?

Mientras tanto en el desierto de Persia, se ve como el Jinchuriki y sus amigos habían de aterrizado detrás de unas grandes rocas y oyeron lo que serían golpes, pero no cualquier clase de golpes, eran golpes de dinosaurios.

Al asomarse levemente a la orilla de las rocas que les ocultaban, vieron a un gran Afrovenator, golpeando con la cabeza a lo que sería una puerta en una montaña, mientras que Gavro volaba cerca del dinosaurio, demostrando que ese dino era suyo, aunque al cuarteto le confundía por qué el dinosaurio se golpeara la cabeza contra ese muro, aunque en eso Gavro sin saberlo, responde al pensar en vos alta.

—Mmm…Tal vez cuando Espectro dijo que era una puerta secreta, se refería a que debe de haber una palabra que la abra—hablo Gavro sin saber que dio información importante a sus enemigos y luego de eso el regreso a su Afrovenator a su carta y se fue volando.

—Perfecto, se fue ahora podremos de ir a investigar—hablo el joven de cabello marrón, sonriendo, pero es detenido por le Jinchuriki—¿Qué pasa Naruto?—le preguntó mirándole y el Jinchuriki en respuesta señala su Dino-Lector encendido gracias al Chakra de Kurama.

—El Dinosaurio se fue, pero al señal sigue, tal vez haya otro dino por aquí cerca—hablo el Jinchuriki en respuesta, mientras que miraba su artefacto—Y por lo visto está dentro de esa cueva cerrada—agrego, mirando la puerta sellada de roca y luego a su artefacto.

—¿Pues entonces que estamos esperando? Debemos ir a sacarlo de allí—hablo Max tan impulsivo como siempre.

—Max espera, primero necesitamos un plan, ¿Qué pasara si es otro de los piratas ya dentro?—preguntó Rex mirando a su amigo, quien se detiene al oírlo.

—Concuerdo con Rex, esa puerta no debe de ser la única entrada a la cueva—hablo Zoe pensativa y el Jinchuriki a su lado asintió ante lo que ambos habían dicho.

—Bien, pero al menos vamos a investigar como abrir la puerta—sugirió Max con una sonrisa que el rubio conocía bien, dado que era esa típica sonrisa que el solía usar cuando hacia bromas o cuando ya la hizo, aunque al parecer eso no fue notado por los demás Dino-tamer, quienes habían asentido y se fueron con Max.

— _Los tiene donde los quiere_ —pensó el Jinchuriki con una gota de sudor rebalsando su nuca.

— **No quiero creerlo, pero ese mocoso es igual a ti…igual de idiota también** —hablo Kurama en burla a lo que le Jinchuriki se irrito levemente, y antes de contestarle o de que el Bijuu le hablase, corto la comunicación entre ambos y se encamino al grupo que al parecer buscaba alguna forma de abrir la puerta y antes de llegar con ellos, vio una palanca detrás escondida entre algunas rocas, por lo que intrigado se le acerco.

—¡Ya se, usemos claves especiales!—sugirió el Tamer del rayo sonriendo, mientras que el rubio sujetaba la palanca que encontró—¡Ábrete sésamo!—gritó apuntando a la puerta en orden, mientras que el rubio jalo de la palanca, por un momento no pasó nada, pero luego de leves momentos se ve que la puerta comenzó a moverse, abriéndose, ante la mirada atónita del trio de Dino Tamer, quienes no creían que enserio eso funcionara, mientras que el Jinchuriki miro al puerta abierta y luego a la palanca que se encontró.

—No puedo creer que eso enserio funcionara—admitió el rubio Dino-Tamer del viento, sin poder creérselo, dado que creía que fue la frase de su amigo lo que abrió la puerta dejando en claro que ninguno vio al Jinchuriki tirar de la palanca.

—¡Ah bueno, tal vez sea la razón de que sea una frese famosa!—hablo Max claramente feliz de que su idea "abriera" la puerta—¡Ahora vamos!—aviso, comenzando a caminar dentro de la cueva, siendo seguido por sus amigos.

— _Mejor no les digo de la palanca_ —pensó el rubio Jinchuriki, y antes de entrar la destrozo para que nadie cerrara la puerta dejándolos adentro.

—¡Naruto apresúrate!—gritó la Dino-Tamer de la Yerba, ya dentro de la cueva.

—¡Ya voy Zoe, solo estaba revisando algo!—gritó el Jinchuriki comenzando a correr dentro de la cueva.

Luego de estar unos cuantos minutos caminando a través de la cueva oscura se ve que el pequeño grupo había llegado a una gran habitación por así llamarlo donde todo estaba repleto de puro oro, joyas, perlas, entre otros objetos de inmenso valor.

—¡Vaya, miren semejante tesoro, es 10 más grande que la B-gland!—gritó el Dino Tamer del rayo sorprendido, mientras que sus amigos asentían ante eso—¡Y miren no hay nadie cuidándolo!—agrego, con una clara intención, lo cual no paso desapercibido por los demás, quienes tenían ideas similares, aunque de hacer cualquier cosa todos sintieron un temblor.

—¡Sujétense de algún objeto firme!—gritó el Jinchuriki y todos por desesperados o por burla, se sujetaron al rubio dado que él no se novia del suelo gracias a que enviaba constantemente Chakra a sus pies, lo cual al Jinchuriki le hizo tener un tic en su ojo—¡Pero no de mí!—volvió a gritar, pero ya no podía de recriminarles, debido a que un enorme dinosaurio de cuello sumamente ancho apareció.

El enorme Dinosaurio al llegar a la zona donde estaba el cuarteto, pues todos se quedaron pasmados al ver un dino tan grande, pero al parecer Zoe lo reconoció.

—Es un Isisaurus—hablo la peli-rosada de coletas, mientras que sin notarlo se estaba sujetando del cuello del rubio y el peli-marrón, al igual que el Oji-azul del viento se soltaban del Jinchuriki.

—Sí y es claramente visible por el ancho de su cuello—agrego Rex mirando la gran dino.

—Oigan miren, no tiene la marca de los piratas espaciales—señalo le Jinchuriki mirando al Dino que no parecía de estar bajo el control de nadie.

—Pero si no es de los piratas…¿Entonces de quién es?—se preguntó Max mirando al Dinosaurio y la respuesta llego cuando una figura de aspecto femenino apareció en la pata trasera derecha del Isisaurus y al ver a esa figura todos sabían claramente que era una mujer, por lo cual Rex al ser el primero en reaccionar, corrió hasta donde estaba ella.

—¡Oiga aléjese del dinosaurio antes de que le haga daño!—gritó Rex, tomando la mano de la mujer, tratando de alejarla del dinosaurio inmenso, pero esta no se movió, haciendo que el Dino-tamer volteara a verla.

—Descuida, Genio no lastimara a nadie—hablo la mujer de aparentemente 13 o 14 años, con un tono suave y melodioso.

—¿Genio?—preguntó el rubio Dino Tamer, para luego sonrojarse al ver bien a la mujer que le sostenía la mano, su cabello era de color negro ataco en una gran coleta que le llega hasta poco más debajo de la cintura, ojos de color verde agua llenos de dulzura, y piel morena, usaba unos aretes en forma de corazón dorado, un collar de oro con un rubí en él y una especie de tiara dorada con 3 cristales de rubí en ellos, tenía puesto un vestido ajustado a su figura en la cintura para arriba y de la cintura para abajo era al estilo falda color verde marino y le llegaba hasta poco más arriba de los pies— _Ella es…es…preciosa_ —pensó sonrojado al verla.

—Exacto, lo invoque con la lámpara mágica, así que debe ser un genio—aclaro la morena desconocida sonriendo, sorprendiendo al grupo, menos al Jinchuriki.

— _La magia no existe…me creo lo de los dinosaurios y los bijus, pero la magia ya es demasiado irreal_ —pensó el Jinchuriki acercándose con el resto—Etto, si no es molestia preguntar, ¿podría decirnos como se llama?—preguntó, mientras que se paraba al lado de la peli-rosada y al ver al Jinchuriki rubio la joven morena pareció quedársele viéndole y pareció ponerse algo sonrojada, aunque nadie lo notaba dado a que su tono de piel lo ocultaba a la perfección.

—C-Claro, mi nombre es Zahrah, soy la princesa Zarhah—se presentó la joven sonriendo y sorprendiendo a todos incluso la Jinchuriki.

—¡¿Eres una princesa?!—Preguntó Zoe sumamente emocionada al saber ese detalle y al oír la pregunta la morena asintió—Yo solo soy Zoe—agrego algo decaída por no poder llamarse princesa a sí misma.

—Puedes de llamarme Max—hablo el peli-marrón sonriendo, presentándose a si mismo, señalándose con su pulgar.

—Y-Yo S-Soy…—las palabras de Rex murieron en su garganta al no poder controlar su nerviosismo al ver a una joven tan hermosa frente a él, ganando risas burlonas de sus amigos.

—Intenta decir que se llama Rex, normalmente él nunca se comporta así de tímido—hablo Zoe burlona, haciendo que Rex reaccionara y viera que aun tomaba la mano de la princesa, lo cual le hizo ponerse aún más rojo, casi haciendo que su rostro comience a brillar y como puede, luego de hacer un leve baile ridículo, él logra soltar la mano de la princesa, quien por lo visto no dejaba de ver a Naruto.

—¿Y usted como se llama?—preguntó Zahrah sonriendo al Jinchuriki quien sonrió y se señaló a si mismo con su pulgar.

—¡Es un gusto Zahrah, soy Naruto Uzumaki!—se presentó el rubio sonriéndole a la princesa.

—Naruto eh…es un lindo nombre—hablo la princesa sonriendo lago sonrojada, pero nuevamente nadie alcanzo a notarlo y al oír lo que dijo ella, el Jinchuriki se apeno y paso su mano por la nuca.

—Etto…gracias, tú también tienes un bonito nombre Zahrah—hablo el Jinchuriki queriendo devolverle el alago, aunque al hacerlo con solo decirle esas palabras, provoco unas cuantas reacciones, una de ellas fue que la princesa se apenara un poco y otra de ellas fue una mirada asesina de la peli-rosada.

— _¿Ella tiene un bonito nombre? Él nunca me dijo algo así_ —pensó Zoe molesta, sin saber porque exactamente aun, mientras que el Kyubi se reía mentalmente dentro de su Jinchuriki, ya que le sentía los celos de la Tamer de Yerba.

— ** _Esto será entretenido…solo tengo que sentarme y mirar el desastre_** —pensó Kurama sonriendo, sabiendo del problema en él que se metió su Jinchuriki sin saberl

 **Opcion B**

 **(Aquí dejo la lista de los nombres**

1\. Maximus Taylor: Kodai Ryūta.

2\. Rex Ancient: Rekkusu Ōen.

3\. Zoe Drake: Tatsuno Malm.

4\. Jonathan: Jurasson.

5\. Dr. Z: Dr. Sonoida.

6\. Ursula: Ursarapa.

7\. Zander: Noratty.

8\. Ed: Edo.

9\. Reese Drake: Tatsuno Raisu (apodo: Liz).

. Drake: Dr. Tatsuno.

; Loa.

; Roto

: Talbone.

14\. Gavro: Gunenco

15\. Zahrah: Serafa

 **El Jinchuriki Jurásico capítulo 12 "La princesa Serafa"**

Luego de una tranquila noche de sueño en la Máquina del tiempo se ve cómo la mañana llego al desierto de Persia, era un amanecer tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, sin ruido y por lo visto sin piratas espaciales que vinieran a arruinarlo, pero por lo visto la paz no duraría por la sencilla razón de que de la nada la alarma de la nave comenzó a sonar estruendosamente, despertando de golpe a todos y haciendo que algunos como Ryūta se cayeran de su cama, golpeándose con fuerza contra el suelo o al menos lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar un moretón leve, luego de eso y de que algunos como el peli-marrón y otros como Edo se sobaran la cabeza por el golpe recibido, se ve como todos incluso los Dino en su forma Bebe corrieron hacia la sala de controles de la B-gland, algunos corriendo más dormidos que despiertos, una vez en la sala de controles de la Nave, se ve como estaba el Dr. Sonoida y el androide Jurasson en la tabla de controles.

—Oye Jurasson ¿Por qué nos despiertas tan temprano?—preguntó el Tamer del rayo bostezando somnoliento, mientras que los demás se tallaban los ojos, algunos aun en su ropa de dormir.

—En primer lugar Joven Ryūta, es más de medio día y en segundo lugar no fui yo quien los despertó, fue el Sonoida-sama—hablo Jonathan, mientras que tecleaba en su teclado, haciendo su clásico trabajo de búsqueda, ya sea de la piedra cósmica o de la nave de los piratas espaciales.

—¡Si fui yo y lo hice para que dejen de holgazanear y vayan ahora mismo por mi piedra cósmica!—gritó el doctor de cabello blanco, mientras que saltaba rápidamente claramente impaciente, mientras que amenazaba a sus secuaces, para salir ya mismo al desierto.

—Óigame Oji-san, si hay algo que nunca debe hacer es despertar a un Jinchuriki-dattebayo…—hablo el Jinchuriki con vos medio muerta, mientras que miraba al Dr. Z quien al notar la mirada se puso nervioso—…¡Ahora el Kyubi está gritándome y regañándome sin parar, por cómo nos despertaste-dattebayo!—gritó el Jinchuriki prefiriendo aun no decir el nombre de Kurama a los demás y por lo visto ahora su cabeza midiéndole el doble de su cuerpo, mientras que todos se tapaban los oídos por el grito sonoro, incluso Jurasson tuvo que taparse los oídos por eso.

Luego de unos minutos, se ve como ahora todos estaban con sus ropas habituales y ya algo más calmadas de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar hacia tan solo unos minutos y claro, ya más despiertos también.

—Bien, cuando estén listos los enviare al desierto—hablo el androide tecleando en su tablero preparando las coordenadas.

—Bien ¿listos?—preguntó el Jinchuriki, ahora luciendo una camisa negra suelta, como la que usa Ryūta, tenía un chaleco naranja cerrado sobre la camisa, unos pantalones negros que le llegaba hasta poco más debajo de las rodillas para darle mejor movilidad, tenía sus típicas sandalias Shinobi, pero ahora en lugar de azules eran verde oscuro, la tela que llevaba con su Diadema, era ahora negra, dado que por lo vivido el día anterior, la tela azulada termino rota por decirlo suavemente, tenía el porta Kunai en un cinturón del lado derecho del rubio, pero este era tapado por su Chaleco y al parecer tenía una bandana en su hombro de color blanca, pero con un remolino negro en ella.

Muchos se preguntaran, ¿De dónde saco la ropa Naruto? Pues muchos se sorprenderían de que tanto puede coser una androide ama de casa en una noche mientras todos duermen e incluso Talbone, para que el rubio no perdiera su único recuerdo de su hogar, le hizo la nueva tela de la diadema que ahora lucia el rubio en la frente como solía hacerlo.

Malm al ver al rubio con su nueva apariencia, pues parecía comenzar a devorarlo con la mirada, dado que debía de admitir, se veía bastante guapo así, al menos para sus ojos y esa mirada que le daba al rubio, no pasó desapercibida por los demás pasajeros de la B-Gland, aunque volviendo a la pregunta del rubio.

—Si ya estamos listos Naruto—responde Ryūta sonriendo como él sabe, mientras que levantaba el pulgar.

—Listos Jurasson, envíanos—pidió el Jinchuriki sonriendo y mirando de reojo al androide, quien al oír eso asintió, para luego comenzar a presionar alguna de las teclas de su tablero, ajustando bien las coordenadas y una vez con las coordenadas ajustadas, se ve como un pilar multicolor comenzó a alumbrar al cuarteto infantil, para luego estos desaparecieran de la máquina del tiempo, siendo enviados al desierto y mientras ellos irían a recolectar la siguiente piedra cósmica, el Dr. Sonoida fue a investigar cómo funcionaba la que ya recolectaron del Japón antiguo, aunque el doctor no podía de dejar de pensar…¿había alguna conexión entre el Jinchuriki y las piedras? Seguramente no, dado que el rubio era de una época mucho antes a la de los dinos y según sabían, las piedras cósmicas aparecieron cuando aquel meteoro callo a la tierra aniquilando a los dinos, en otras palabras, las piedras cósmicas, se crearon mucho después a la era Shinobi, por lo que no podía de haber conexión…¿o sí?

Mientras tanto en el desierto de Persia, se ve como el Jinchuriki y sus amigos habían de aterrizado detrás de unas grandes rocas y oyeron lo que serían golpes, pero no cualquier clase de golpes, eran golpes de dinosaurios.

Al asomarse levemente a la orilla de las rocas que les ocultaban, vieron a un gran Afrovenator, golpeando con la cabeza a lo que sería una puerta en una montaña, mientras que Gunenco volaba cerca del dinosaurio, demostrando que ese dino era suyo, aunque al cuarteto le confundía por qué el dinosaurio se golpeara la cabeza contra ese muro, aunque en eso el pirata espectral rojo sin saberlo, responde al pensar en vos alta.

—Mmm…Tal vez cuando Jark-sama dijo que era una puerta secreta, se refería a que debe de haber una palabra que la abra—hablo Gunenco sin saber que dio información importante a sus enemigos y luego de eso el regreso a su Afrovenator a su carta y se fue volando.

—Perfecto, se fue ahora podremos de ir a investigar—hablo el joven de cabello marrón, sonriendo, pero es detenido por le Jinchuriki—¿Qué pasa Naruto?—le preguntó mirándole y el Jinchuriki en respuesta señala su Dino-Lector encendido gracias al Chakra de Kurama.

—El Dinosaurio se fue, pero al señal sigue, tal vez haya otro dino por aquí cerca—hablo el Jinchuriki en respuesta, mientras que miraba su artefacto—Y por lo visto está dentro de esa cueva cerrada—agrego, mirando la puerta sellada de roca y luego a su artefacto.

—¿Pues entonces que estamos esperando? Debemos ir a sacarlo de allí—hablo Ryūta tan impulsivo como siempre.

— Ryūta espera, primero necesitamos un plan, ¿Qué pasara si es otro de los piratas ya dentro?—preguntó Ōen mirando a su amigo, quien se detiene al oírlo.

—Concuerdo con Rex, esa puerta no debe de ser la única entrada a la cueva—hablo Malm pensativa y el Jinchuriki a su lado asintió ante lo que ambos habían dicho.

—Bien, pero al menos vamos a investigar como abrir la puerta—sugirió Ryūta con una sonrisa que el rubio conocía bien, dado que era esa típica sonrisa que él solía usar cuando hacia bromas o cuando ya la hizo, aunque al parecer eso no fue notado por los demás Dino-tamer, quienes habían asentido y se fueron con Ryūta.

— _Los tiene donde los quiere_ —pensó el Jinchuriki con una gota de sudor rebalsando su nuca.

— **No quiero creerlo, pero ese mocoso es igual de astuto que tu…igual de idiota también** —hablo Kurama en burla a lo que le Jinchuriki se irrito levemente, y antes de contestarle o de que el Bijuu le hablase, corto la comunicación entre ambos y se encamino al grupo que al parecer buscaba alguna forma de abrir la puerta y antes de llegar con ellos, vio una palanca detrás escondida entre algunas rocas, por lo que intrigado se le acerco.

—¡Ya se, usemos claves especiales!—sugirió el Tamer del rayo sonriendo, mientras que el rubio sujetaba la palanca que encontró—¡Ábrete sésamo!—gritó apuntando a la puerta en orden, mientras que el rubio jalo de la palanca, por un momento no pasó nada, pero luego de leves momentos se ve que la puerta comenzó a moverse, abriéndose, ante la mirada atónita del trio de Dino Tamer, quienes no creían que enserio eso funcionara, mientras que el Jinchuriki miro al puerta abierta y luego a la palanca que se encontró.

—No puedo creer que eso enserio funcionara—admitió el rubio Dino-Tamer del viento, sin poder creérselo, dado que creía que fue la frase de su amigo lo que abrió la puerta dejando en claro que ninguno vio al Jinchuriki tirar de la palanca.

—¡Ah bueno, tal vez sea la razón de que sea una frese famosa!—hablo Ryūta claramente feliz de que su idea "abriera" la puerta—¡Ahora vamos!—aviso, comenzando a caminar dentro de la cueva, siendo seguido por sus amigos.

— _Mejor no les digo de la palanca_ —pensó el rubio Jinchuriki, y antes de entrar la destrozo para que nadie cerrara la puerta dejándolos adentro.

—¡Naruto-Kun apresúrate!—gritó la Dino-Tamer de la Yerba, ya dentro de la cueva.

—¡Ya voy Malm-chan, solo estaba revisando algo!—gritó el Jinchuriki comenzando a correr dentro de la cueva

Luego de estar unos cuantos minutos caminando a través de la cueva oscura se ve que el pequeño grupo había llegado a una gran habitación por así llamarlo donde todo estaba repleto de puro oro, joyas, perlas, entre otros objetos de inmenso valor.

—¡Vaya, miren semejante tesoro, es 10 más grande que la B-gland!—gritó el Dino Tamer del rayo sorprendido, mientras que sus amigos asentían ante eso—¡Y miren no hay nadie cuidándolo!—agrego, con una clara intención, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por los demás, quienes tenían ideas similares, aunque de hacer cualquier cosa todos sintieron un temblor.

—¡Sujétense de algún objeto firme!—gritó el Jinchuriki y todos por desesperados o por burla, se sujetaron al rubio dado que él no se novia del suelo gracias a que enviaba constantemente Chakra a sus pies, lo cual al Jinchuriki le hizo tener un tic en su ojo—¡Pero no de mí-dattebayo!—volvió a gritar, pero ya no podía de recriminarles, debido a que un enorme dinosaurio de cuello sumamente ancho apareció.

El enorme Dinosaurio al llegar a la zona donde estaba el cuarteto, pues todos se quedaron pasmados al ver un dino tan grande, pero al parecer Malm lo reconoció.

—Es un Isisaurus—hablo la peli-rosada de coletas, mientras que sin notarlo se estaba sujetando del cuello del rubio y el peli-marrón, al igual que el Oji-azul del viento se soltaban del Jinchuriki.

—Sí y es claramente visible por el ancho de su cuello—agrego Ōen mirando la gran dino.

—Oigan miren, no tiene la marca de los piratas espectrales-dattebayo—señalo le Jinchuriki mirando al Dino que no parecía de estar bajo el control de nadie.

—Pero si no es de los piratas…¿Entonces de quién es?—se preguntó Ryūta mirando al Dinosaurio y la respuesta llego cuando una figura de aspecto femenino apareció en la pata trasera derecha del Isisaurus y al ver a esa figura todos sabían claramente que era una mujer, por lo cual Ōen al ser el primero en reaccionar, corrió hasta donde estaba ella.

—¡Oiga aléjese del dinosaurio antes de que le haga daño!—gritó Ōen, tomando la mano de la mujer, tratando de alejarla del dinosaurio inmenso, pero esta no se movió, haciendo que el Dino-tamer volteara a verla.

—Descuida, Genio no lastimara a nadie—hablo la mujer de aparentemente 13 o 14 años, con un tono suave y melodioso.

—¿Genio?—preguntó el rubio Dino Tamer, para luego sonrojarse al ver bien a la mujer que le sostenía la mano, su cabello era de color negro ataco en una gran coleta que le llega hasta poco más debajo de la cintura, ojos de color verde agua llenos de dulzura, y piel morena, usaba unos aretes en forma de corazón dorado, un collar de oro con un rubí en él y una especie de tiara dorada con 3 cristales de rubí en ellos, tenía puesto un vestido ajustado a su figura en la cintura para arriba y de la cintura para abajo era al estilo falda color verde marino y le llegaba hasta poco más arriba de los pies— _Ella es…es…preciosa_ —pensó sonrojado al verla.

—Exacto, lo invoque con la lámpara mágica, así que debe ser un genio—aclaro la morena desconocida sonriendo, sorprendiendo al grupo, menos al Jinchuriki.

— _La magia no existe…me creo lo de los dinosaurios y los bijus, pero la magia ya es demasiado irreal-dattebayo_ —pensó el Jinchuriki acercándose con el resto—Etto, si no es molestia preguntar, ¿podría decirnos como se llama?—preguntó, mientras que se paraba al lado de la peli-rosada y al ver al Jinchuriki rubio la joven morena pareció quedársele viéndole y pareció ponerse algo sonrojada, aunque nadie lo notaba dado a que su tono de piel lo ocultaba a la perfección.

—C-Claro, mi nombre es Serafa, soy la princesa Serafa—se presentó la joven sonriendo y sorprendiendo a todos incluso la Jinchuriki.

—¡¿Eres una princesa?!—Preguntó Malm sumamente emocionada al saber ese detalle y al oír la pregunta la morena asintió—Yo solo soy Malm—agrego algo decaída por no poder llamarse princesa a sí misma.

—Puedes de llamarme Ryūta —hablo el peli-marrón sonriendo, presentándose a sí mismo, señalándose con su pulgar.

—Y-Yo S-Soy…—las palabras de Ōen murieron en su garganta al no poder controlar su nerviosismo al ver a una joven tan hermosa frente a él, ganando risas burlonas de sus amigos.

—Intenta decir que se llama Ōen, normalmente él nunca se comporta así de tímido—hablo Malm burlona, haciendo que Ōen reaccionara y viera que aun tomaba la mano de la princesa, lo cual le hizo ponerse aún más rojo, casi haciendo que su rostro comience a brillar y como puede, luego de hacer un leve baile ridículo, él logra soltar la mano de la princesa, quien por lo visto no dejaba de ver a Naruto.

—¿Y usted como se llama?—preguntó Serafa sonriendo al Jinchuriki quien sonrió y se señaló a si mismo con su pulgar.

—¡Es un gusto Serafa-san, soy Uzumaki Naruto el mejor Shinobi que existe-dattebayo!—se presentó el rubio sonriéndole a la princesa y sin poder olvidar su antigua y clásica presentación.

—Naruto eh…es un lindo nombre—hablo la princesa sonriendo lago sonrojada, pero nuevamente nadie alcanzo a notarlo y al oír lo que dijo ella, el Jinchuriki se apeno y paso su mano por la nuca.

—Etto…gracias, tú también tienes un bonito nombre Serafa-chan—hablo el Jinchuriki queriendo devolverle el alago, aunque al hacerlo con solo decirle esas palabras, provoco unas cuantas reacciones, una de ellas fue que la princesa se apenara un poco y otra de ellas fue una mirada asesina de la peli-rosada.

— _¿Ella tiene un bonito nombre? Él nunca me dijo algo así_ —pensó Malm molesta, sin saber porque exactamente aun, mientras que el Kyubi se reía mentalmente dentro de su Jinchuriki, ya que le sentía los celos de la Tamer de Yerba.

— ** _Esto será entretenido…solo tengo que sentarme y mirar el desastre_** —pensó Kurama sonriendo, sabiendo del problema en él que se metió su Jinchuriki sin saberlo.

Y hasta acá llego mi amor negros de color…XD okno, solo dije eso por diversión, espero les haya justado este episodio del Jinchuriki Jurásico, y dado que no tengo tiempo, solo les dejare las preguntas abajo, dado que si no me matan :V y como muchos pueden ver, ya iniciaron los problemas para Naruto XD

¿Qué les pareció el cap de hoy? ¿Qué parte les gusto más? ¿Qué creen que pasara en el siguiente cap? ¿alguna idea para los futuros cap (estoy abierto a cualquier idea coherente)? ¿Qué pasara con Naruto ahora con su problema?


	14. Chapter 14: El beso

**El Jinchuriki Jurásico capítulo 13 "El beso problemático"**

El ambiente era tenso, tanto que incluso cualquiera podría cortarlo o incluso tocarlo con su mano, ¿porque estaba el ambiente así de tenso? La respuesta era clara, era por cierta peli-rosada que ahora mismo sin darse cuenta, estaba hirviendo de celos, por haber visto como a solo apenas haberse visto, la princesa frente a ella, ya había entablado amistad con el Jinchuriki rubio y este incluso le había dicho que la princesa tenia lindo nombre y eso la había molestado, pero claro Zoe no tenía idea del porqué, al menos no aún.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que el ambiente al fin se tranquilizó, aunque eso no significaba que la peli-rosada se había calmado, pero al menos ya no estaba tan furiosa como hace unos momentos.

Luego de que todo estuviese calmado, se ve como el peli-marrón decidió romper el silencio.

—Oye Zahrah, si no es molestia, podrías responder, ¿Qué haces aquí atrapada con un dinos…sigo con un genio gigante?—preguntó el peli-marrón confundido de que de la anda se hayan encontrado con una princesa, en medio de una cueva que debería de estar deshabitada, aún con todo el tesoro.

Al oír esa pregunta, la princesa morena frente a ellos agacho levemente la mirada, para luego responder, diciendo que termino aquí cuando un grupo conocido como los 40 ladrones, aunque durante el ataque fueron solo 39, atacaron su caravana, cuando esta regresaba a su palacio, los ladrones habían sometido a sus guardias, luego la secuestraron y la lanzaron a esta cueva desolada. Había gritado e implorado que la sacaran, pero nada funciono, así que sin más remedio ella comenzó a vagar por la zona, en busca de algún otro ser vivo, pero lo único que había encontrado fue el inmenso tesoro que ahora mismo veían. Entre todo ese tesoro encontró una lámpara un tanto peculiar y sin nada mejor que hacer, decidió frotarla, luego de eso esta se había iluminado y de ella había salido el Isisaurus, el cual Zahrah vio que era amable y cariñoso, dado que al verla no intento lastimarla.

El tiempo pasaba y una amistad había nacido entre la princesa y el dinosaurio, el cual de nombre le fue puesto Genie, luego de haber entablado una amistad, Zahrah creyendo que el dinosaurio era un genio mágico, le rogo que le sacara de la cueva. Luego de unos 30 minutos de camino a la salida, la princesa y Genie se toparon con los Dino-Tamers. Al terminar de relatar lo sucedido se ve como el Jinchuriki estaba confundido.

—Zahrah, ¿Tienes alguna idea de que pueden querer los ladrones?—preguntó el Jinchuriki serio, llamando la atención de los demás—Me refiero a si tienes idea de porque te dejaron aquí atrapada—se explico, para entendimiento de todos.

—No lo se con exactitud, pero creo que pueden pedir recompensa por mi, ellos saben que mi padre pagara lo que sea para que no me suceda nada—explicaba Zahrah meditativa.

—Pero ¿Para que tener mas riquezas? Con todo el dinero que hay aquí fácilmente podrían de incluso comprarle el reino a tu padre—hablaba el Dino-Tamer del viento pensativo por la situación, aunque Zahrah al oírle decir eso comenzaba a sospechar que los jóvenes frente a ella vinieron aquí solo por le tesoro, pero antes de poder preguntarlo el Jinchuriki hablo.

—Bueno, es mejor dejar de hablar, los ladrones podrían regresar en cualquier momento, así que debemos apresurarnos a encontrar la piedra cósmica y rápido—hablo el Jinchuriki recordando la razón por la cual estaban aquí en primer lugar.

—¿Piedra cósmica?—preguntó la princesa confundida, al ser la única que no estaba al tanto de la situación.

—Si, es una joya en particular, es como una esfera de cristal brillante—explicaba el rubio Jinchuriki a la princesa, quien asentía ante la explicación.

—Bueno necesitaran ayuda para buscar algo así en este lugar, tal vez con Genie podamos encontrarla mas rápido—propuso la princesa sonriendo y la verdadera razón de ofrecer su ayuda era que no quería alejarse del Jinchuriki, quien al oír la proposición de ayuda sonrió y acepto, sin notar que Zoe al ver la cercanía de ambos estaba rechinando los dientes de ira y desprendía un aura de ira tan grande que hizo a Max alejarse lentamente de ella por el miedo que le daba en estos momentos.

Luego de ese momento, se ve como el grupo con su nueva amiga y nuevo compañero dinosaurio, comenzaron a alejarse de la cueva al ver que la piedra cósmica no estaba allí. Así pasaron unos minutos de búsqueda, pero ninguno había encontrado nada interesante, excepto una capsula de Dino-Carta que seguramente era la del Isisaurus que acompañan a la princesa, pero fuera de eso no había piedra cósmica cerca, aunque Naruto tenia podía sentirla realmente cerca, pero no podía decir bien en donde, dado que con tantos tesoros y joyas era difícil saber cual era la piedra cósmica, aunque en eso él decidió de tomar unas cuantas monedas y una que otra joya ¿Por qué hizo eso? La respuesta era que al estar en un periodo distinto de tiempo, el Jinchuriki no tenia nada de dinero, literalmente, dado que su fiel billetera de sapo quedo en la era Shinobi. Por lo cual decidió de abastecerse con lo suficiente para una semana de alimento.

Aunque en eso en plena búsqueda, todos sintieron un temblor y comenzaron a ver que las paredes y pilares del lugar comenzaban a colapsar a tal grado que sabían que esta caverna pronto terminara aplastándolos si no salían rápido de allí.

—¡Todos salgan rápido!—gritaba el Jinchuriki en orden a todos, asiéndoles asentir ante eso, para luego comenzaran a correr hacia la salida mas cercana, pero a medio camino para su infortunio, se toparon con el pirata espacial: Gavro.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma—hablaba Max al ver que tenían poco tiempo para escapar de aquí y de lanada se toparon con su enemigo, que les impedía el paso.

—¿Quién es él? ¿Es otro Genio?—preguntó Zahrah viendo al pirata espacial sin saber que era.

—Es lo opuesto, si tienes un deseo él te lo arrebata—hablaba Rex molesto de ver al pirata que le robo a sus padres.

—Aquí les doy un deseo, entréguenme la piedra cósmica y podrán irse—propuso Gavro al quinteto de jóvenes frente a él.

—¡Olvídalo Gavro, no tenemos tiempo para perderlo contigo!—gritó el Dino-Tamer del rayo molesto de verlo, aunque era claro que el Pirata espacial no se dará por vencido y menos aceptara un "No" como respuesta.

—Entonces se harán tiempo, porque nadie se ira hasta que obtenga la piedra cósmica—hablo Gavro, mientras que pasaba su Dino-carta por su pecho—¡Es hora de pelear Afrovenator!—gritó para momentos después apareciese el dinosaurio con su armadura espectral frente a él, para irritación del grupo infante.

—¡Oigan, escúchenme, ustedes encárguense del dinosaurio, yo de Gavro!—ordeno el Jinchuriki, preparándose para la batalla y sus amigos asintieron y el primero en actuar fue Rex.

—¡Dino-Pase!—gritó el Tamer del viento, mientras que un destello de luz azul claro aparecía frente a él, mostrando a su buen compañero Dino en su forma adulta, y una vez en el campo, se ve como de un salto Ace fue contra el Afrovenator dándole una patada en la cabeza empujándolo fuera de alcance de sus amigos—Aun no termino…—murmuro sacando su cristal azul de su cinturón—¡Amplificador Elemental!—gritó el Tamer del viento, conectando su cristal a su Dino-Brazalete, activando así la Dino-Armadura de su compañero, aumentando así su poder.

Con eso hecho se ve como Ace comenzó a atacar a su oponente a gran velocidad, golpeándolo con su cola en la cara, para luego saltar sobre este aterrizando detrás del oponente y dándole una patada con fuerza que lo empujo lejos del grupo infantil, quienes al ver la oportunidad aprovecharon para irse, pero en eso Gavro les obstruyo el camino de nuevo.

—No crean que los dejare ir, entréguenme la piedra cósmica ahora—ordeno Gavro mirando a los infantes, aunque en eso.

—¡KageBunshin no Jutsu!—escucharon gritar por detrás del grupo y al voltear vieron a 2 Jinchurikis rubios, uno de ellos con la palma abierta y el otro comenzando a crear una esfera de Chakra en dicha palma—Espero disfrutes esto Gavro—hablo el Jinchuriki sonriendo, mientras que su Clon desaparecía y el original comenzaba a correr hacia el oponente, saltando contra él y golpeándolo con fuerza con su esfera—¡Rasengan!—gritó, mientras que su esfera de chakra comenzaba a perforar a Gavro quien sorpresivamente grito de dolor, para luego este saliese volando contra una pared de la cueva, e hizo que unas estalactitas del techo comenzaran a caer hacia Gavro enterrándolo y dado que el Tamer perdió, su Dinosaurio se convirtió en carta, la cual fue tomada por Rex.

—¡Bien vámonos rápido!—gritó Rex en orden a todos, para luego comenzasen a correr a gran velocidad, con Ace aun en su forma adulta, mientras emprendían su huida, el Jinchuriki no podía dejar de sentir aun con todo el movimiento que la piedra cósmica seguía cerca de ellos. Pero ahora eso no importaba, debían de irse rápido antes de que terminasen aplastados.

En eso en plena huida se ve que la princesa había tropezado cayendo al suelo y en ese momento una estalactita se soltó del techo y esta iba a caerle encima a la princesa, de no ser porque al último momento alguien la sujeto y la empujo fuera del alcance de la roca afilada y al reaccionar se ve que Zahrah noto que quien la salvo fue, ni más ni menos que el Jinchuriki rubio, quien en estos momentos corría a gran velocidad con la princesa en sus brazos cargándola estilo Nupcial, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara y esta vez a pesar de su piel morena, se notaba a la perfección.

Una vez que eso paso se ve como el grupo logro salir afuera de la cueva antes de que esta colapsara por completo, lo que les fue un alivio al ver que estaban a salvo, aunque en eso la peli-rosada noto como el Jinchuriki aún estaba cargando en sus brazos a la princesa, quien estaba sonrojada por esa acción y al ver eso causo que la peli-rosada se pusiera celosa de nuevo, pero esta vez era aún peor que antes y se notaba por como comenzaba a rechinar los dientes con tanta intensidad que se oía a mínimo 2 metros de distancia y ese ruido causo que el Tamer del rayo se alejara de su amiga…de nuevo.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó el Jinchuriki calmado, mientras que dejaba a la princesa sobre sus propios pies y ella asintió por eso y sonrió.

—Estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme Naruto—agradeció la princesa, para luego acercarse un poco al Jinchuriki y para sorpresa de todos y furia de la peli-rosada, vieron como la princesa beso al Jinchuriki en los labios como muestra de agradecimiento y algo más, dejando al nombrado en SHOCK al sentir ese contacto labial que hubo entre él y la princesa, tanta fue su sorpresa que ni siquiera pudo de corresponder o negarse al beso, el cual duro poco dado tan rápido como la princesa beso al Jinchuriki, se separó de él, con un claro sonrojo en su rostro, el cual no pasó desapercibido por los demás y menos por la peli-rosada quien ahora mismo, si las miradas matasen, por la mirada que ella le deba a la princesa, esta estaría unos metros bajo la arena, mientras que en el caso del buen Kurama al ver la escena que se desato no pudo evitar romper a reír como loco, dado que esto le resultaba realmente gracioso, ya que ahora sin duda su Jinchuriki se metió en grandes problemas.

Mientras que en el caso de Rex, al ver como la princesa que le tenía cautivado, beso al rubio Jinchuriki no pudo evitar sentirse algo celoso por ello, pero se quedó en silencio, no queriendo iniciar una batalla contra su amigo.

En el caso de Max al ver la situación en la que estaban ahora, solo pudo pensar una cosa.

— _En que problemas estamos_ —pensó sabiendo que ese simple beso entre su amigo y la princesa, provocara daños al grupo.

Opcion B

1\. Maximus Taylor: Kodai Ryūta.

2\. Rex Ancient: Rekkusu Ōen.

3\. Zoe Drake: Tatsuno Malm.

4\. Jonathan: Jurasson.

5\. Dr. Z: Dr. Sonoida.

6\. Ursula: Ursarapa.

7\. Zander: Noratty.

8\. Ed: Edo.

9\. Reese Drake: Tatsuno Raisu (apodo: Liz).

10\. Dr. Drake: Dr. Tatsuno.

11\. Laura; Loa.

12\. Rod; Roto

13\. Helga: Talbone.

14\. Gavro: Gunenco

15\. Zahrah: Serafa

 **El Jinchuriki Jurásico capítulo 13 "El beso problemático"**

El ambiente era tenso, tanto que incluso cualquiera podría cortarlo o incluso tocarlo con su mano, ¿porque estaba el ambiente así de tenso? La respuesta era clara, era por cierta peli-rosada que ahora mismo sin darse cuenta, estaba hirviendo de celos, por haber visto como a solo apenas haberse visto, la princesa frente a ella, ya había entablado amistad con el Jinchuriki rubio y este incluso él había dicho que la princesa tenia lindo nombre y eso la había molestado, pero claro Malm no tenía idea del porqué, al menos no aún.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que el ambiente al fin se tranquilizó, aunque eso no significaba que la peli-rosada se había calmado, pero al menos ya no estaba tan furiosa como hace unos momentos.

Luego de que todo estuviese calmado, se ve como el peli-marrón decidió romper el silencio.

—Oye Serafa-san, si no es molestia, podrías responder, ¿Qué haces aquí atrapada con un dinos…sigo con un genio gigante?—preguntó el peli-marrón confundido de que de la anda se hayan encontrado con una princesa, en medio de una cueva que debería de estar deshabitada, aún con todo el tesoro.

Al oír esa pregunta, la princesa morena frente a ellos agacho levemente la mirada, para luego responder, diciendo que termino aquí cuando un grupo conocido como los 40 bandidos, aunque durante el ataque fueron solo 39, atacaron su caravana, cuando esta regresaba a su palacio, los ladrones habían sometido a sus guardias, luego la secuestraron y la lanzaron a esta cueva desolada. Había gritado e implorado que la sacaran, pero nada funciono, así que sin más remedio ella comenzó a vagar por la zona, en busca de algún otro ser vivo, pero lo único que había encontrado fue el inmenso tesoro que ahora mismo veían. Entre todo ese tesoro encontró una lámpara un tanto peculiar y sin nada mejor que hacer, decidió frotarla, luego de eso esta se había iluminado y de ella había salido el Isisaurus, el cual Zahrah vio que era amable y cariñoso, dado que al verla no intento lastimarla.

El tiempo pasaba y una amistad había nacido entre la princesa y el dinosaurio, el cual de nombre le fue puesto Genie, luego de haber entablado una amistad, Serafa creyendo que el dinosaurio era un genio mágico, le rogo que le sacara de la cueva. Luego de unos 30 minutos de camino a la salida, la princesa y Genie se toparon con los Dino-Tamers. Al terminar de relatar lo sucedido se ve como el Jinchuriki estaba confundido.

—Serafa-chan, ¿Tienes alguna idea de que pueden querer los ladrones?—preguntó el Jinchuriki serio, llamando la atención de los demás y dándole un poco de Celos a Malm por como llamo a la princesa con el sufijo "Chan"—Me refiero a si tienes idea de porque te dejaron aquí atrapada—se explicó, para entendimiento de todos.

—No lo sé con exactitud, pero creo que pueden pedir recompensa por mí, ellos saben que Oto-sama pagara lo que sea para que no me suceda nada—explicaba Zahrah meditativa.

—Pero ¿Para qué tener más riquezas? Con todo el dinero que hay aquí fácilmente podrían de comprarle el reino a tu Oto-sama—hablaba el Dino-Tamer del viento pensativo por la situación, aunque Serafa al oírle decir eso comenzaba a sospechar que los jóvenes frente a ella vinieron aquí solo por el tesoro, pero antes de poder preguntarlo el Jinchuriki hablo.

—Bueno, es mejor dejar de hablar, los Bandidos podrían regresar en cualquier momento, así que debemos apresurarnos a encontrar la piedra cósmica y rápido-Dattebayo—hablo el Jinchuriki recordando la razón por la cual estaban aquí en primer lugar.

—¿Piedra cósmica?—preguntó la princesa confundida, al ser la única que no estaba al tanto de la situación.

—Hai, es una joya en particular, es como una esfera de cristal brillante-dattebayo—explicaba el rubio Jinchuriki a la princesa, quien asentía ante la explicación.

—Bueno necesitaran ayuda para buscar algo así en este lugar, tal vez con Genie podamos encontrarla más rápido—propuso la princesa sonriendo y la verdadera razón de ofrecer su ayuda era que no quería alejarse del Jinchuriki, quien al oír la proposición de ayuda sonrió y acepto, sin notar que Malm al ver la cercanía de ambos estaba rechinando los dientes de ira y desprendía un aura de ira tan grande que hizo a Ryūta alejarse lentamente de ella por el miedo que le daba en estos momentos.

Luego de ese momento, se ve como el grupo con su nueva amiga y nuevo compañero dinosaurio, comenzaron a alejarse de la cueva al ver que la piedra cósmica no estaba allí. Así pasaron unos minutos de búsqueda, pero ninguno había encontrado nada interesante, excepto una capsula de Dino-Carta que seguramente era la del Isisaurus que acompañan a la princesa, pero fuera de eso no había piedra cósmica cerca, aunque Naruto podía sentirla realmente cerca, pero no podía decir bien en donde, dado que con tantos tesoros y joyas era difícil saber cuál era la piedra cósmica, aunque en eso él decidió de tomar unas cuantas monedas y una que otra joya ¿Por qué hizo eso? La respuesta era que al estar en un periodo distinto de tiempo, el Jinchuriki no tenía nada de dinero, literalmente, dado que su fiel billetera de sapo quedo en la era Shinobi. Por lo cual decidió de abastecerse con lo suficiente para una semana de alimento.

Aunque en eso en plena búsqueda, todos sintieron un temblor y comenzaron a ver que las paredes y pilares del lugar comenzaban a colapsar a tal grado que sabían que esta caverna pronto terminara aplastándolos si no salían rápido de allí.

—¡Todos salgan rápido-dattebayo!—gritaba el Jinchuriki en orden a todos, asiéndoles asentir ante eso, para luego comenzaran a correr hacia la salida más cercana, pero a medio camino para su infortunio, se toparon con el pirata espacial: Gunenco.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma—hablaba Ryūta al ver que tenían poco tiempo para escapar de aquí y de lanada se toparon con su enemigo, que les impedía el paso.

—¿Quién es él? ¿Es otro Genio?—preguntó Serafa viendo al pirata espacial sin saber que era.

—Es lo opuesto, si tienes un deseo él te lo arrebata—hablaba Ōen molesto de ver al pirata que le robo a sus padres.

—Aquí les doy un deseo, entréguenme la piedra cósmica y podrán irse—propuso Gunenco al quinteto de jóvenes frente a él.

—¡Olvídalo Gavro, no tenemos tiempo para perderlo contigo!—gritó el Dino-Tamer del rayo molesto de verlo, aunque era claro que el Pirata espacial no se dará por vencido y menos aceptara un "No" como respuesta.

—Entonces se harán tiempo, porque nadie se ira hasta que obtenga la piedra cósmica—hablo Gunenco, mientras que pasaba su Dino-carta por su pecho—¡Es hora de pelear Afrovenator!—gritó para momentos después apareciese el dinosaurio con su armadura espectral frente a él, para irritación del grupo infante.

—¡Oigan, escúchenme, ustedes encárguense del dinosaurio, yo de Gunenco-dattebayo!—ordeno el Jinchuriki, preparándose para la batalla y sus amigos asintieron y el primero en actuar fue Ōen.

—¡Dino-Pase!—gritó el Tamer del viento, mientras que un destello de luz azul claro aparecía frente a él, mostrando a su buen compañero Dino en su forma adulta, y una vez en el campo, se ve como de un salto Ace fue contra el Afrovenator dándole una patada en la cabeza empujándolo fuera de alcance de sus amigos—Aun no termino…—murmuro sacando su cristal azul de su cinturón—¡Amplificador Elemental!—gritó el Tamer del viento, conectando su cristal a su Dino-Brazalete, activando así la Dino-Armadura de su compañero, aumentando así su poder.

Con eso hecho se ve como Ace comenzó a atacar a su oponente a gran velocidad, golpeándolo con su cola en la cara, para luego saltar sobre este aterrizando detrás del oponente y dándole una patada con fuerza que lo empujo lejos del grupo infantil, quienes al ver la oportunidad aprovecharon para irse, pero en eso Gavro les obstruyo el camino de nuevo.

—No crean que los dejare ir, entréguenme la piedra cósmica ahora—ordeno Gunenco mirando a los infantes, aunque en eso:

—¡KageBunshin no Jutsu!—escucharon gritar por detrás del grupo y al voltear vieron a 2 Jinchurikis rubios, uno de ellos con la palma abierta y el otro comenzando a crear una esfera de Chakra en dicha palma—¡Espero disfrutes esto-dattebayo!—gritó el Jinchuriki sonriendo, mientras que su Clon desaparecía y el original comenzaba a correr hacia el oponente, saltando contra él y golpeándolo con fuerza con su esfera—¡Rasengan!—gritó, mientras que su esfera de chakra comenzaba a perforar a Gunenco quien sorpresivamente grito de dolor, para luego este saliese volando contra una pared de la cueva, e hizo que unas estalactitas del techo comenzaran a caer hacia Gunenco enterrándolo y dado que el Tamer perdió, su Dinosaurio se convirtió en carta, la cual fue tomada por Ōen.

—¡Bien vámonos rápido!—gritó Ōen en orden a todos, para luego comenzasen a correr a gran velocidad, con Ace aun en su forma adulta, mientras emprendían su huida, el Jinchuriki no podía dejar de sentir aun con todo el movimiento que la piedra cósmica seguía cerca de ellos. Pero ahora eso no importaba, debían de irse rápido antes de que terminasen aplastados.

En eso en plena huida se ve que la princesa había tropezado cayendo al suelo y en ese momento una estalactita se soltó del techo y esta iba a caerle encima a la princesa, de no ser porque al último momento alguien la sujeto y la empujo fuera del alcance de la roca afilada y al reaccionar se ve que Serafa noto que quien la salvo fue, ni más ni menos que el Jinchuriki rubio, quien en estos momentos corría a gran velocidad con la princesa en sus brazos cargándola estilo Nupcial, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara y esta vez a pesar de su piel morena, se notaba a la perfección.

Una vez que eso paso se ve como el grupo logro salir afuera de la cueva antes de que esta colapsara por completo, lo que les fue un alivio al ver que estaban a salvo, aunque en eso la peli-rosada noto como el Jinchuriki aún estaba cargando en sus brazos a la princesa, quien estaba sonrojada por esa acción y al ver eso causo que la peli-rosada se pusiera celosa de nuevo, pero esta vez era aún peor que antes y se notaba por como comenzaba a rechinar los dientes con tanta intensidad que se oía a mínimo 2 metros de distancia y ese ruido causo que el Tamer del rayo se alejara de su amiga…de nuevo.

—¿Estas bien Serafa-chan?—preguntó el Jinchuriki calmado, mientras que dejaba a la princesa sobre sus propios pies y ella asintió por eso y sonrió.

—Estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme Naruto-Kun—agradeció la princesa, para luego acercarse un poco al Jinchuriki y para sorpresa de todos y furia de la peli-rosada, vieron como la princesa beso al Jinchuriki en los labios como muestra de agradecimiento y algo más, dejando al nombrado en SHOCK al sentir ese contacto labial que hubo entre él y la princesa, tanta fue su sorpresa que ni siquiera pudo de corresponder o negarse al beso, el cual duro poco dado tan rápido como la princesa beso al Jinchuriki, se separó de él, con un claro sonrojo en su rostro, el cual no pasó desapercibido por los demás y menos por la peli-rosada quien ahora mismo, si las miradas matasen, por la mirada que ella le deba a la princesa, esta estaría unos metros bajo la arena, mientras que en el caso del buen Kurama al ver la escena que se desato no pudo evitar romper a reír como loco, dado que esto le resultaba realmente gracioso, ya que ahora sin duda su Jinchuriki se metió en grandes problemas.

Mientras que en el caso de Ōen, al ver como la princesa que le tenía cautivado, beso al rubio Jinchuriki no pudo evitar sentirse algo celoso por ello, pero se quedó en silencio, no queriendo iniciar una batalla contra su amigo.

En el caso de Ryūta al ver la situación en la que estaban ahora, solo pudo pensar una cosa.

— _En que problemas estamos_ —pensó sabiendo que ese simple beso entre su amigo y la princesa, provocara daños al grupo.

Y para terminar el cap les dejo las preguntas:

Que les pareció el cap?

Que esperan a futuro?

Que nombre le podríamos poner al Saurophaganax de Naruto? (tengo algunos pensados, pero quiero ver quien se acerca mas XD)

Que parte les gusto más?

Y de nuevo lamento de ante mano le tiempo qu tarde, ahora sí, me despido


	15. Chapter 15: Corazón del desierto

**El Jinchuriki Jurásico capítulo 14 "Corazón del desierto"**

Habían pasado ya unos cuantos minutos en los cuales las cosas parecían estar tensas en el grupo, al menos en una parte de él, debido a que hace tan solo unos minutos, la princesa Zahrah había besado sin previo aviso al Jinchuriki, quien no le había podido corresponder o evitar, debido a la gran sorpresa que se llevó por tan y no podía negarlo, agradable beso, aunque su Bijuu a estas alturas estaba quedando sin aire de tanto reírse, no por la situación en sí, sino por las reacciones que podía sentir de los demás presentes.

Como en caso de Max, quien estaba realmente nervioso debido a lo que ocurrió, no por ser afectado de manera directa, sino por ver las reacciones de sus amigos, debido a que tanto Rex como Zoe, estaban lo que sería científicamente llamado…hirviendo de celos, después de todo, Rex comenzaba a tener sentimientos por la princesa que conoció hace poco y en caso de Zoe, es clara la razón.

Mientras tanto la princesa estaba realmente aliviada de haber podido quitarse un peso de encima al besar al Jinchuriki, quien estaba parado como estatua mirando a la nada debido al SHOCK que tenía.

El problema hubiera seguido su curso de no ser porque todos reaccionaron al ver una estela de arena comenzar a dirigirse hacia ellos a gran velocidad, y de hecho Zahrah reconoció esa estela como los 39 ladrones que la habían secuestrado.

Al notar eso, Zahrah se alertó debido a que si la veían fuera de la cueva, seguramente la atraparan de nuevo y quien sabe que será de ella si eso ocurre, pero en eso sintió como alguien le sujeto de la mano y al voltear vio a Naruto, quien de un tirón la hizo ir hacía él y tras sujetarla de un salto, fue directo a unas cuantas rocas para esconderse, llevando a la princesa con él y siendo seguido por los demás miembros el grupo.

Una vez escondidos, los ladrones habían llegado a la cueva y quien sería su líder, al ver que la entrada de su escondite estaba sellada por una avalancha de rocas y que la princesa posiblemente escapo, se enfureció, aunque en eso noto una mano con una especie de cadena dorada salir entre las rocas, siendo esta la mano de Ursula, quien al igual que los demás miembros del equipo Alpha terminaron enterrados en la avalancha de rocas.

—¡Malditos ladrones! ¡Si hay algo que un ladrón no soporta, es que le roben también!—gritó el líder de los ladrones claramente enfurecido, mientras que con su espada ordeno a sus hombres desenterrar al grupo enterrado, viendo que se trataba de una albóndiga con patas, un espagueti oscuro, un anciano y una abuela, eso ultimo causo que Ursula realmente se cabreara, mientras que el equipo más joven por así llamarlo, al ver como sus aliados iban a ser capturados, Naruto apretando los dientes preparo su KageBunshin para ir contra los ladrones, pero fue detenido por Max.

—Naruto, piensa bien lo que haces, aun con tus clones, no puedes ir contra todos ellos te superan en número, armas y aunque no lo aceptemos, en fuerza—le susurró Max a us amigo, quien aunque no lo quisiera aceptar tenía razón, después de todo cada clon se lleva parte de su chakra y para hacer 39 clones, terminaría realmente débil cada uno de ellos y solo tendrían suerte de vencerles siendo igualados en número, pero algo que Naruto nunca hará es abandonar a un amigo, aun si estos son del doble o triple de su edad.

—Lo siento Max, pero…¡No puedo dejar que se los lleven-dattebayo!—gritó el rubio Jinchuriki a todo pulmón, mientras que tras dar un fuerte impulso salió de entre las rocas, sin que pudiera ser detenido por sus amigos o la princesa, y de hecho el grito y salto alerto a los ladrones, quienes de inmediato fueron a voltear a ver al mocoso que se puso frente a ellos, causándoles risa.

—Miren nada más, ya encontramos a otra de las ratas asquerosas que arruino nuestro escondite—hablo uno de los ladrones sonriendo, mientras que el líder seriamente fue a Naruto, quien estaba serio, en pose de taijutsu para ir contra ellos en cualquier momento y de hecho el equipo Alpha al ver que el Jinchuriki rubio había ido por ellos, en parte se sintieron algo nerviosos, dado que si bien era un acto noble, aun así no había forma que venciera a 39 ladrones él solo, pero no pudieron decir nada, debido a que el ladrón que los tenía atados hablo.

—Mocoso, te lo diré una sola vez…dime donde está el resto de tu grupo y la princesa Zahrah y tal vez considere dejarlos con vida—ordenó el líder de los 39 ladrones, preparando su sable para atacar a Naruto, quien sonrío levemente, al igual que el buen Kurama.

— **Adelante Naruto…demuéstrale a este humano insignificante con quien esta tratando** —dio la autorización el Bijuu de pelaje anaranjado, mientras que comenzaba a enviar su chakra a su Jinchuriki.

—Si quieres ver a alguien de mi grupo…¿Quién soy para negarte tu deseo?—preguntó el rubio Jinchuriki sonriendo con determinación, alertando a los demás escondidos, aunque en eso vieron a Naruto comenzar a ser rodeado por un manto de Chakra rojo, dando señal de lo que iba a hacer y de hecho sin hacerse esperar, Naruto saco su Dino-lector negro y en su otra mano la tarjeta de su fiel compañero dinosaurio—¡Conoce a mi buen amigo!...¡Dino-pase!—dio el llamado a su amigo dino y de hecho este apareció en una columna de fuego intensa, la cual comenzó a formar la silueta del conocido Saurophaganax, quien una vez materializado, dio un potente coletazo, dispersando el fuego que le rodeaba dejando ver su piel escamosa negra y roja, para luego diera un potente rugido de presentación, asustando a más de uno de los ladrones, quienes en sus camellos retrocedieron levemente.

Al ver semejante criatura, como los ladrones le llamaban, muchos estaban realmente asustados incluso el líder, debido a que ese era un gran monstruo, demostrando que aun en esta época nadie conoce el término "Dinosaurio" aún.

Mientras tanto los demás Tamer de dinosaurios, aun escondidos, se sorprendieron de que Naruto convocase a su dinosaurio para ir contra esos ladrones, debido a que era algo extremo aun para él, aunque desde el punto de vista suyo…era comprensible que, si no puede luchar a mano limpia contra ellos iba a llamar a alguien que si pudiera.

Y así se vio como Naruto subiéndose sobre la cabeza de su buen amigo dinosaurio, tras pisar 2 veces la cabeza del mencionado, este entendiendo la señal dio un potente rugido y corría hacia os ladrones, quienes en su mayoría se dispersaron por doquier por el miedo de ser devorado por esa criatura, pero el líder de nombre Zayid, no se dejó intimidar por el tamaño de ese lagarto, pensando que era una especie de truco o algo por el estilo, sacando su sable se lanzó contra el dinosaurio, dejando sin vigilancia al equipo Alpha, quienes sintieron algo detrás de ellos y al voltear vieron al Uzumaki con uno de los sables de los bandidos, el cual usaba para romper las cuerdas y una vez logrado esto, les hizo una seña para que no hablasen y otra para que le siguieran cosa que ellos asintieron y gateando, se alejaron de la batalla regresando al escondite y una vez hecho eso Naruto asomo al cabeza a ver a su ahora confirmado clon y amigo Dino y asintió, para entendimiento de su clon, quien tras hacer una seña desapareció y el original tras presionar un botón de su artefacto, hizo regresar al Saurophaganax a su carta y esta fue directo al rubio, quien a atrapo y luego se escondió haciéndoles a todos los presentes del lugar, una seña para que no hicieran ruido.

Una vez que la feroz criatura se había desvanecido en el aire los ladrones se reagruparon y furiosos comenzaron a maldecir, debido a que primero perdieron su escondite y tesoros, luego cuando iban a retener a los responsables, llego ese mocoso rubio con su criatura y les arrebato a sus prisioneros.

—Maldición…Cuando Rasheed se entere de todo lo que sucedió hoy…se pondrá realmente furioso—hablo Zayid claramente irritado, mientras iba a su camello, viendo las cuerdas de sus antiguos prisioneros y al verla la tomo con fuerza—Si vuelvo a ver a ese mocoso y a su bestia, lo haré pagar por esta humillación—juró en susurros el ladrón, para luego se subiera a su camello—¡Todos, regresen al palacio ahora!—gritó en orden a los ladrones que se habían ya reunido de nuevo y ante la orden todos asintieron, aliviados de no tener que ver a esa criatura de nuevo y tras dar la media vuelta, todos fueron de regreso al palacio del Sultán, quien era ni más ni menos que el padre de Zahrah.

Y hablando de la mencionada princesa, se ve como ella al oír que el ladrón estaba relacionado con Rasheed, el primer ministro de su padre, se puso tensa, dado que era claro que si estaban relacionados entre sí, podría ser que su padre corriese peligro.

—¡Debemos regresar al palacio ahora!—ordenó la princesa alertando a todos los presentes por su casi grito.

—Pero Zahrah ¿Por qué debemos regresar tan pronto?—preguntó Max claramente confundido por la orden de la princesa, quien logró calmar su vos, y hablo con un tono de preocupación.

—Por Rasheed…es el primer ministro del Sultán, de mi padre y si está relacionado con Zayid entonces…—ella no alcanzó a terminar su frase, debido a que el rubio Jinchuriki la finalizó por ella.

—Entonces significa que este tal Ministro, traicionara a tu padre—termino la frase, para asentimiento de la princesa, quien estaba realmente asustada de lo que pudiera sucederle a su padre.

—¿Pues qué estamos esperando? ¡Debemos irnos ya!—fue la respuesta de Rex, quien a estas alturas por todo lo ocurrido, alcanzó a olvidar sus celos hacía Naruto por haber besado a Zahrah, pero solo de momento y con eso al fin aclarado, todos iban a irse pero en eso.

—Oigan esperen…¿No pensaran hacernos caminar todo el recorrido o sí?—preguntó el Dr. Z no muy contento con ese plan, dado que bajo el súper potente sol sobre ellos y la distancia de donde estaban al palacio, n iba a ser nada fácil de llegar y de hecho nadie tenia una mejor idea, pero a los pocos segundos, todos voltearon a ver al Isisaurus, quien estaba comiendo unas cuantas plantas que había encontrado detrás de la entrada a la cueva, hasta satisfacerse.

—Bien, ya tenemos transporte—fue la opinión de Zander, quien consideraba mejor viajar en el lomo de un dinosaurio a caminar todo el día bajo el sol y con eso aclarado, con la debida aprobación del dinosaurio, todos se montaron cuidadosamente sobre la espalda de este y así inicio el camino al palacio de Zahrah.

El camino en si fue tranquilo en su mayoría, los únicos inconvenientes en la ruta fueron, obviamente el sol sobre ellos y también que un ciclón de arena por poco los lleva a todos a volar, pero descontando esos 2 contratiempos, el viaje fue normal y tranquilo, hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse y llegaron a lo que podría ser considerado un oasis, debido a los árboles frescos y el gran estanque de agua en el centro y viendo que la luz solar no iba para más, que el Isisaurus de nombre Genie estaba exhausto por haber caminado todo el día y también que no creían encontrar otro oasis para descansar pronto, todos bajaron de la espalda del dinosaurio y este comenzó a bebe del lago, queriendo rehidratar su cuerpo y el resto de los presentes hicieron lo mismo, se acercaron al lago y comenzaron a beber hasta saciar su sed y levemente su hambre, debido a que no había comida aun.

Esa noche mientras Zahrah hablaba con Max, mientras acariciaba a Genie por su buen trabajo, Naruto se dejó caer sobre el tronco de un árbol, bostezando profundamente, deseando tomarse una siesta para recuperar fuerzas, pero en eso sintió a alguien acercarse y vio que se trataba de Zoe, quien estaba cubierta por una manta que traían con ellos y al verla Naruto le intrigo su expresión un tanto, molesta y a la vez triste.

—Zoe-chan ¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó el Jinchuriki de Kurama, mientras que el mencionado Bijuu se golpeaba a frente ya rindiéndose a que su Jinchuriki conociera de mujeres al menos en unos 10 años más, aunque se quedó prestando atención a la situación y en eso Naruto vio a su amiga de cabello rosado desviar levemente la mirada.

—Yo…bueno…¿Podría dormir a tu lado?... —preguntó ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, para luego este se intensificara por haber preguntado eso y dijera para recomponerse—no pienses mal, no tenemos muchos cobertores, solo es para que no paces frio en la noche—se defendió con un sonrojo aún más notorio y Naruto al oír eso iba a negarse, dado que no quería incomodar a Zoe más d elo necesario, además de que él no sentirá frio al estar acostumbrado a él, por haber tenido que dormir en la calle muchas veces.

— **Solo acepta Naruto o la harás sentir mal** —le dio un empujón su Bijuu para que no arruinase las cosas de nuevo con la peli-rosada, debido a que si bien le gusta ver los problemas que se desencadenan, tampoco iba a dejar que su Jinchuriki perdiera esta oportunidad…además de que si no era la peli-rosado iba a ser la princesa quien le pidiese eso y sabiendo de los problemas a gran escala que causara eso, era mejor prevenir esta vez y ante las palabras de su Bijuu, Naruto asintió levemente, mientras que se movía un poco del tronco.

—Está bien Zoe-chan, puedes dormir conmigo—le respondió dándole una sonrisa marca Uzumaki a la peli-rosada, quien al oír esas santas palabras, se alegró, pero lo enmascaro bien para no ser tan obvia, y así ella se acercó al rubio, sentándose a su lado y con el cobertor que traía, lo extendió de tal manera que la cubriera a ella y a Naruto, pero viendo que no iba a alcanzar, hizo algo arriesgado y eso fue, acercarse y abrazar al Uzumaki, pasándole no solo el calor del cobertor sino un poco del calor corporal, sorprendiendo al Jinchuriki y también…avergonzándolo levemente.

—A-Así…estaremos mejor—susurro Zoe ocultando su sonrojo en el pecho del Uzumaki, quien como pudo le correspondió a su abrazo, haciéndola enrojecer aún más que antes, pero alegrándola también. Poco a poco el sueño comenzaba a ganarles a ambos y tras cerrar sus ojos, se dispusieron a dormir un poco, aunque a los pocos minutos, fueron despertados por una conversación entre el Tamer del rayo y el tamer del viento, quienes comenzaron a ver las estrellas y ambos tortolos abrazados, sin moverse elevaron la mirada, quedando maravillados al ver el cielo iluminado por las estrellas.

— _Vaya…algunas cosas no cambian_ —pensó el Jinchuriki sonriendo, mientras veía el cielo estrellado, siendo el mismo que a veces él veía de niño en su vida Shinobi, en parte le alegraba tener siempre algo que le recuerde su vieja vida.

A los pocos minutos, las llamas de la fogata comenzaron a apagarse y con ello la noche siguió su curso, el equipo alpha se durmió sobre el lomo de Genie, y la princesa al ver que el Jinchuriki estaba con la peli-rosada, si bien se desanimó un poco al no poder dormir con él, terminó durmiendo al lado de Genie, siendo protegida por la cola de este y así, la noche avanzó sin problema alguno.

Bien hasta aquí llega mi cabeza hoy, lamento enserio los retrasos, pero como JURE a más de una persona no abandonar esta historia, NO LO HARÉ juré terminarla Y ESO HARÉ..aunque me tardare entre los cap por exámenes estudios o falta de inspiración, terminare este FF PASE O QUE PASE.

Sin más que decir, me despido con mis clásicas preguntas.

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿Si les gusto, que parte les agrado más?

¿Espraban más celos o ataques de celos?

¿Qué creen que sucederá en el siguiente capitulo?

Todas esas preguntas serán respondidas para el siguiente cap de… "El Jinchuriki Jurásico"


	16. Chapter 16: Despertar agitado

**El Jinchuriki Jurásico capitulo 15 "Un despertar agitado"**

Actualmente en la persia antigua se puede ver como las horas habían transcurrido el amanecer había llegado para el grupo de viajeros del tiempo, aunque su despertar no fue para nada grato, debido a que todos despertaron de golpe por un rugido de Genie, y al revisar todos pudieron ver que estaban rodeados por unas extrañas criaturas moradas que poseían las marcas de los piratas espaciales en ellas, por lo que Naruto al ver eso supo que no eran amistosos.

―¡Zahrah Cuidado!―ese grito por parte de Rex alertó al Jinchuriki, quien al mirar notó que Zahrah estaba rodada de esas criaturas, y al ver eso Naruto de inmediato se lanzó a correr hacía donde se encontraba la princesa, colocando sus manos en forma de X.

― **¡KageBunshin no Jutsu!** ―en eso se ve como en una explosión de humo apareció otro rubio, el cual se adelantó al original y se agacho, para luego el rubio original lo usara de impulso, saltando con fuerza sobrepasando a las criaturas y aterrizando justo frente de Zahrah, quien al ver a su salvador se alegró, pero no pudo hacer nada de momento, ya que las criaturas aun al ver al rubio no se detuvieron y se lanzaron contra él, a lo que Naruto rápidamente sacó un Kunai de su porta-armas y lo lanzó a la criatura quien usando su brazo lo frenó sin recibir rasguño alguno― _Son resistentes-dattebayo_ ―pensó el Jinchuriki serio, para luego se viera como una de las criaturas moradas de golpe fue enviada lejos por un golpe producido por Genie, quien usando su gran fuerza intentó acabar con la mayoría de esas cosas y al ver eso Naruto sonrío―¡Te debo un grandote!―le gritó sonriendo, para luego viera serio a la criatura restante quien enojado se lanzó contra el rubio, pero este sonrío y en eso el clon de Naruto se lanzó sobre la espalda de la cosa morada y usando sus manos cubrió lo que sería su "ojo" causando que este se comenzara a sacudir intentando quitarse al clon de la espalda y al ver eso Naruto aprovechó para crear otro clon, el cual comenzó a acumular Chakra en la mano del Naruto original creando una esfera azulada en esta y al terminar de crearla, el clon desapareció y el jinchuriki original comenzó a correr hacía la criatura la cual había sujetado a otro clon y lo lanzó lejos, solo para ver como el Uzumaki original se lanzaba sobre él― **¡Rasengan!** ―gritó con fuerza, golpeando a la criatura morada con la esfera de chakra, provocando que esta saliera volando lejos de la princesa y de él y en pleno viaje se terminó encogiendo volviéndose una pequeña pelota que rebotó hasta que un pie se posó sobre ella.

―¿Les gustó su llamada para despertar?―escucharon una pregunta con tono de burla y al voltear, todos pudieron ver que se trataba del pirata espacial escuálido de color azul, Foolscap quien sonreía desafiante a los humanos presentes―Ahora montón de mocosos ¡Entréguenme la piedra cósmica!―ordenó el pirata espacial serio, mientras que extendía sus alas.

―Pues mala suerte, aun no la hemos encontrado―respondió Rex ante la amenaza, preparándose para pelear.

―Y aunque la tuviéramos, no te la daríamos―agregó Zoe sacando la lengua a pirata espacial quien se irritó levemente por ese gesto, pero sonrío.

―Aunque no hayan encontrado la piedra cósmica, aún poseen otra que consiguieron y si no quieren dármela por las buenas ¡Será por las mala!―en eso el pirata espacial sacó una carta de dinosaurio, para luego la pusiera sobre su frente en una extraña bandana―¡Sal ya, Pachyrhinosaurus!―en eso la carta en su frente brilló levemente y en un haz de luz un dinosaurio apareció cayendo frente a los miembros del equipo D.

―Si así lo quieres Foolscap―en eso Max regresó a Gabu a su carta―¡Dino-Pase! ¡Triceratops Ruge!―gritó mientras pasaba la carta de su dinosaurio por la ranura, ocasionando que este saliera en su forma adulta al campo de batalla―¡Gabu es hora te batallar!―en eso el triceratops dio un potente rugido, para posteriormente se lanzara contra el Pachyrhinosaurus, quien al ver esto se abalanzó contra el triceratops para luego ambos chocaran sus cabezas el uno contra el otro estando igualados en fuerza.

―¡Veamos que te parece esto, armadura espectral!―en eso Foolscap pasó una nueva carta sobre su frente y sobre su dinosaurio apareció la armadura morada que le dio aún más poder, el cual usó para hacer retroceder a Gabu.

―¡Gabu necesita ayuda, Vamos Ace!―ordenó Rex para asentimiento de su compañero quien fue convertido en carta―¡Dino-Pase! ¡Carnotauro acaba con ellos!―en eso en un espiral de viento se puede ver como el Carnotauro azul apareció en el campo de batalla y Rex sin perder tiempo tomó su Dino-brazalete y lo abrió y luego tomó la pieza azul en su cinturón―¡Amplificador elemental, Dino-lector encendido Ya!―al conectar el amplificador con el dino-brazalete se puede ver como la armadura del Carnotauro apareció.

―Esto no me presentará ningún problema―se burló Foolscap, mientras tomaba otra carta―¡Vé Clavado de Anhanguera!―al activar la carta, se puede ver como a un lado del Pachyrhinosaurus apareció un tornado del cual emergió un dinosaurio alado anaranjado de boca alargada, el cual a gran velocidad tomó vuelo y fue directo a Ace.

―¡Ace, cuidado!―advirtió Rex con preocupación pero su dinosaurio logró esquivar el primer ataque del dinosaurio volador, pero este regresaba por más, solo que fue directo al triceratops caído comenzando a lanzar una ráfaga de golpes a gran velocidad, causando que al quinto golpe Gabu terminara convertido en Carta para preocupación de Max quien fue por ella.

―¡Zoe-chan, dale una mano a Rex-Dattebayo!―le pidió el Jinchuriki rubio a la Tamer restante, quien ante eso asintió.

―¡Yo me encargo!―en eso la peli-rosada tomando su carta con el símbolo de la yerba la pasó rápidamente por la ranura―¡Dino-pase! ¡Parasaurlophus, ataca!―tras activar su dino carta, se puede ver como el Dinosaurio de yerba emergió en el campo, pero Zoe no se detuvo allí y sacó una carta de movimiento―¡Ahora, impulso verde!―gritó para luego, tras pasar la carta por la ranura, se viera como detrás del dinosaurio verde, emergiera otro dinosaurio volador conocido como Tupuxuara el cual se lanzó en un combate aéreo contra el Anhanguera.

Mientras el combate continuaba entre los dinosaurios, se puede ver como Naruto aprovechando que el Pirata espacial estaba distraído en el combate, se fue acercando lentamente a él por su punto ciego sonriendo de forma Zorruna

― **Realmente dudo que esto vaya a funcionar Naruto** ―opinó Kurama sabiendo de ante mano que era lo que iba a hacer su Jinchuriki, quien tenia sus manos juntas como si fuera a hacer un Jutsu.

― _Confía en mi Kurama...además, hace tiempo quise intentar usar esta técnica con alguno de estos Piratas_ ―le respondió mentalmente sonriendo, para luego se viera como Naruto tras tomar impulso de un gran salto salió disparado contra Foolscap―¡Toma esto idiota!―gritó con fuerza el Uzumaki, llamando la atención del pirata espacial, pero fue demasiado tarde― **¡Konoha Hidden Jutsu Ogi: Itami no Chitose! (Traducción: ¡Jutsu del dedo secreto de la Hoja: Mil años de dolor!)** ―gritó el Jinchuriki, para luego ocurriese algo que dejó a todos los presentes literalmente sin habla.

El Uzumaki de un segundo al otro había introducido sus dedos dentro de lo que sería el trasero de Foolscap con fuerza, causando que este chillara de dolor, para luego usando su Chakra, terminara impulsándolo con fuerza al cielo, provocando que el pirata espacial gritase de forma muy aguda debido al dolor que sintió y al acabar su técnica el rubio aterrizó de nuevo sobre el suelo sonriendo, mientras que el Bijuu en su interior suspiraba levemente, ya que por más que le dijera a su Jinchuriki que ese jutsu solo fue una broma pesada de su viejo Sensei, el rubio seguía creyendo que era real y muy efectivo, por eso lo usaba incluso en un combate serio como lo era este y por otro lado, los demás presentes al ver dicha técnica pues tuvieron diferentes reaccionas.

En caso de Max al ver la técnica y más aun al escuchar como el pirata espacial chilló como una niña debido a ella, no pudo evitar romper a reír, llegando al grado de caer de espalda al suelo sujetando su estomago, pensando que esa técnica que usó su amigo fue realmente graciosa y al mismo tiempo efectiva.

Mientras que en el caso de Rex, al ver lo que sucedió, su reacción no fue más que parpadear levemente sorprendido de que algo tan simple y hasta gracioso hubiera sido efectivo contra uno de los piratas espaciales que anteriormente les ocasionaban muchos problemas.

Por otro lado Zoe al ver lo que había hecho su querido rubio, intentó contener la risa levemente, ya que aun estaban en pleno combate, pero le fue inútil más aun por como Foolscap había chillado.

Y hablando del pirata espacial, tras haberse recuperado del dolor producido por el Jinchuriki, le miró completamente enfurecido.

―¡Esto sin duda me las pagaras mocoso!―gritó enojado el pirata, para luego sacudiendo sus alas se lanzara contra el Uzumaki, quien al ver que se abalanzó sonrío y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, saltó para esquivarlo.

―¡Aprovechen ahora para derrotarlo-Dattebayo!―gritó el Jinchuriki a sus amigos, quienes al oír eso asintieron y en caso de Rex sacó una carta de movimiento.

―¡Ahora Ace, Golpe de Huracán!―gritó el tamer rubio, pasando su carta por la ranura del dino-brazalete, para luego su dinosaurio fuera recubierto de viento y segundos después soltara un rugido lanzando potentes tornados contra el Pachyrhinosaurus quien esquivó el primero, pero al no ser lo suficientemente rápido fue atrapado por los otros 2 tornados restantes, siendo elevado así en el aire y cuando el viento cesó el gran dinosaurio cayó al suelo siendo convertido en carta segundos después, mientras que en las alturas el Tupuxuara había logrado derribar al Anhanguera transformándolo también en carta, dando así por terminada las batallas entre dinosaurios.

Pero por otro lado se podía ver como Naruto estaba esquivando los feroces ataques de Foolscap, quien intentaba clavar sus garras sobre el rubio ya que no solo había destruido su nave en el japón antiguo, sino que ahora le hacía quedar completamente en ridículo en pleno combate y eso era algo que realmente le enfurecía, pero Naruto debido a la ira del pirata podía predecir fácilmente sus ataques y esquivarlos sin problema.

―¡Maldito enano, déjate atrapar!―gritaba cada vez más enojado el pirata, mientras intentaba atacar al Jinchuriki, pero este no se dejaba ni tocar por los ataques del pirata.

―Yo en tu lugar miraría detrás de ti―le advirtió el Jinchuriki riéndose, para confusión del pirata quien al girar la cabeza se sorprendió y asustó al ver que el Isisaurus estaba por devorarlo y en un pensamiento rápido, se elevó en el aire esquivando el ataque y al ver que ya no tenía dinosaurios, y estaba en desventaja numerica apretó los dientes enojado.

―¡Ganaron esta vez, pero volveré para la revancha!―gritó en advertencia el pirata azul, para luego se alejara volando, dando así por terminada la batalla.

Luego de que el combate terminara el equipo D, Naruto y Zahrah se juntaron nuevamente, aunque Naruto miraba hacía los lados confundido.

―Oigan ¿Donde se metió el anciano y sus ayudantes?―preguntó el Jinchuriki confundido ya que no los había visto en el combate y ante esa pregunta los demás buscaron también a los miembros de la pandilla Alpha y en eso Gabu olfateo algo y fue hacía unos arbustos, para luego saltara sobre estos.

―¡Oye cuidado, ese no es un juguete!―gritó una voz desde los arbustos con dolor para luego se viera al Dr.Z salir detrás de ellos con el triceratops miniatura colgando de su nariz ya que le había mordido.

―Mmm...¿Que sucede?―preguntó otra voz desde los arbustos y al moverse unas cuantas hojas se puede ver como se trataba de Zander quien bostezó levemente.

―¿Acaso estuvieron durmiendo todo este tiempo?―preguntó Max entre sorprendido e irritado, ya que estuvieron peleando solos cuando podrían haber tenido más apoyo.

―¿Porque la pregunta? ¿Sucedió algo importante?―preguntó Ed quien asomaba la cabeza entre los arbustos confundido, a lo que el grupo de jóvenes suspiró y en caso de Naruto se frotó la Cien con irritación.

―Ya salgan de allí, tenemos que seguir el viaje―pidió el jinchuriki algo irritado, pero en eso este se sorprendió al sentir que alguien le abrazaba por la espalda y al mirar vio que se trataba de la princesa Zahrah quien sonreía dulcemente―Etto...Zahrah-chan ¿Que sucede?―preguntó algo incomodo por el abrazo.

―Una vez más me salvaste de peligro Naruto-Kun...esta es mi forma de darte las gracias―le respondió la princesa morena con una sonrisa, para luego aprovechando la cercanía le diera un suave beso en la mejilla al jinchuriki, quien al recibirlo se quedó prácticamente congelado en el lugar, mientras que la pandlla alpha al ver eso se sorprendió, pero Max al ver eso se puso nervioso e inconscientemente miró a sus 2 amigos quienes al ver el beso, en caso de Zoe tuvo un leve tic en su ojo, mientras que apretaba su mano con fuerza al ver que de nuevo la princesa le estaba arrebatando a SU rubio y en caso de Rex, aun con su personalidad calmada, al ver ese beso inconscientemente golpeó un árbol cercano, mientras apretaba los dientes.

―Y por una vez pensé que todo iba a salir bien―pensó Max nervioso al ver como de nuevo un beso de la princesa generó tanto problema.

―Z-Zahrah-chan, n-no era necesario que hicieras eso―dijo Naruto sonrojado, y al mismo tiempo enojado, no por el beso, sino por las burlas que estaba escuchando por parte de su Bijuu quien realmente era molesto con sus carcajadas.

―No lo era...pero quería hacerlo―admitió algo sonrojada la princesa, mientras que se separaba del rubio, para luego fuera con el Isisaurus quien agachó la cabeza para recibir las caricias de su amiga―Parece que Genie está listo, mejor partamos ya―sugirió la princesa sonriendo, mientras subía sobre la cabeza de su dinosaurio y este la llevaba hasta su espalda y luego de que todos se reunieran y montaran a Genie, este inició a caminar por el desierto.

El viaje fue más que nada relajado, después de todo a diferencia de antes no hubo tormentas de arena alguna que les atrapara, el único inconveniente fue una pequeña trampa de arenas movedizas en la que Max cayó por intentar hacer a Genie caminar, pero Naruto lo logró sacar de ella usando a sus clones como soga para lograr sacar al peli-marrón de la arena salvando así su vida, para gratitud de este.

Pero sin contar ese hecho el viaje fue muy calmado, tanto así que no tardaron en llegar hasta la ciudad de "Zahrah" cosa que llamó la atención de los viajeros, ya que se llamaba igual que la princesa, pero ella aclaró que uno de sus ancestros bautizó la ciudad y en su nacimiento su padre la llamó Zahrah por honor a la ciudad.

―Una vez que lleguemos, ¿Que se supone que haremos Zahrah?―preguntó Max, mientras veía la gran ciudad desde lo lejos.

―En cuanto lleguemos a la ciudad, debemos tratar de llegar al palacio y encontrar a mi padre, para decirle que Rasheed planea traicionarlo y derrocarlo―respondió con seriedad, mientras apretaba sus manos con algo de enojo.

―Suena bien ¡Genie apresuremos el paso!―pidió Max al Isisaurus, pero en eso la voz del Jinchuriki se escuchó.

―Espera un poco Max, llamaremos mucho la atención si entramos a la ciudad en un dinosaurio gigante―habló Naruto, mientras veía al peli-marrón―Si vamos a hacer esto, debemos ser sigilosos ¿Quien sabe cuantos ladrones hayan ahora en la ciudad?―preguntó con seriedad, cosa que los demás asintieron.

―Pero ¿Que haremos con Genie?―preguntó Rex, mientras veía al Isisaurus―no podemos convertirlo en carta como a los demás―dio a entender su punto, cosa que generó preocupación de los demás.

―Hay otro Oasis aquí cerca, Genie puede quedarse allí mientras estamos en la ciudad―propuso la princesa, a lo que el Isisaurus rugió levemente.

―Gran idea Zahrah-chan―elogió el Jinchuriki sonriendo, mientras el Isisaurus cambiaba de rumbo y la misma princesa se sonrojaba un poco por el halago del Jinchuriki y Zoe por su parte de nuevo tenía un ataque de celos, lanzando miradas fulminantes a la princesa, casi como si deseara acabar con ella con solo mirarla, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la pandilla Alpha quienes iban detrás de todo.

Luego de unos minutos y de ayuda de unas cuantas decenas de clones del Jinchuriki, el gran Isisaurus terminó enterrado casi por completo, solo teniendo su cabeza y largo cuello fuera de la arena para poder beber y comer a gusto, mientras el resto iba a la ciudad, pero antes de partir el rubio miró a la Pandilla Alpha

―Ustedes quédense aquí y cuiden de Genie―pidió el Jinchuriki a los 4 adultos, quienes le miraron confundido.

―¿Porque debemos quedarnos?―preguntó el Dr.Z algo irritado porque lo dejaran atrás.

―Si vamos muchos a la ciudad llamaremos más la atención, además algún pirata espacial podría aparecer por aquí y Genie no podría contra alguno de ellos solo―respondió el Jinchurki con seriedad―Además es lo mínimo que pueden hacer por él después de que los trajo desde esa cueva hasta aquí sin quejarse―acotó causando que el anciano de barba blanca a regañadientes aceptara.

―Pero que quede claro, solo me quedaré porque hace demasiado calor y aquí al menos tenemos algo de agua fresca―dijo el anciano no queriendo dar a entender que el Jinchuriki tenia razón o que fue vencido por él verbalmente.

Luego de tener todo en claro Naruto fue con los demás, listo para ir a la ciudad y fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Zahrah le tomó del brazo y lo abrazó.

―Puede que necesite ayuda en la ciudad, así que ¿Podrías mantenerte cerca de mi?―preguntó la princesa sonriendo y de hecho con todo lo ocurrido el Jinchuriki casi pensaba en negarse, pero sabiendo que ella estaba en peligro real...

―¡Seguro, puedes contar conmigo-dattebayo!―prometió con una sonrisa el Jinchuriki, sin notar las miradas de su amigo rubio y de la peli-rosada, y a estas alturas Kurama se preguntaba si debía reírse o preocuparse por la situación.

Antes que nada, si lo se, parece que dejé de lado esta historia, PERO en el capitulo anterior dejé muy en claro que NUNCA abandonaré este Fic sin importar que, por más que me tarde años en postear, aunque trataré de que no sea así claramente.

Aviso primero que nada, que la razón de estar tanto tiempo sin escribir es que mi portátil le agarró algo, cuando abro el microsoft Word se queda completamente congelado [escribí desde el Wordpad normal] así que si ven errores de ortografía saben la razón.

Además de que me costaba encontrar donde ver los cap del anime para no cometer más errores [ahora tengo una pagina donde verlos y descargarlos por si acaso así que es mejor] pero ahora que tengo los capítulos, puedo escribir más a gusto, si es que no tengo bloqueos mentales de nuevo.

Dudo que haya algún veterano que seguía la historia, pero en caso de que si y aun la seguirá leyendo, se lo agradeceré de corazón y tendrá mis respetos por la paciencia que me tuvo como para esperar tanto este nuevo cap y a los nuevos que llegaron, bueno se darán una idea de lo que tardo en escribir jeje ^^U

ahora con mis clásicas preguntas.

¿Que les pareció el cap?

¿Si les gustó, que parte les gustó más?

¿Que especulan que pasará en el próximo cap [que espero poder escribirlo dentro de poco]?

¿Quien desea más escenas de celos [más intensas si me es posible]?

con eso y un bizcocho me hecho me despido hasta las ocho Jeje, espero hayan disfrutado este nuevo cap de "El jinchuriki Jurásico"


End file.
